What Are We Doing?
by ElizabethSciuto
Summary: The Third Story in my Mcabby Family Series. When Abby has a secret she can't tell Tim, what will happen? Will their family fall apart?
1. Gone Overnight

_****7 Years Later****_

"CATLIN GET STACEY NOW!" Abby called up the stairs for the fourth time within the hour.

"I'm not ready yet!" She protested.

Abby finally gave in and climbed up the stairs herself. She pressed the round blue button outside Anastasia's door and waited for her response.

Stacey saw the light near her door. "Come in." She called toward the door as she finished pulling her light brown curls into a high ponytail.

"Stace your ride's waiting." Abby signed and spoke aloud, slowly.

About two years into her sign language training Anastasia had decided she wanted to learn to read lips and speak out loud. She felt she was missing out on too much so Abby and Tim enrolled her into the Georgetown Academy for the Deaf. Since then her communication in and outside her home had greatly improved.

"All right mom." She said as she pulled her hair through one last time and grabbed her bag from the lounge chair in the corner of her room. "Love you." She said quickly as she pecked her mom's cheek.

Abby quickly grabbed her shoulder. "Don't forget you've got a dentist appointment at four today."

"All right!" Stacey replied waving goodbye. She was nearly home free when she passed Tim in the hall.

"Have a good day Caitlin!" Tim said before going into the actual Caitlin's bedroom.

She shook her head. "I'm Anastasia!" She called before running down the stairs.

She ran out the front door and climbed into a blue SUV. **Hey guys!** She signed.

**You buckled?**

* * *

><p>"So how come Stacey gets to carpool with friends to school and I have to be driven there by my dad?" Caitlin asked as she pulled her flat iron through her hair.<p>

"We've been over this before Caitlin." Abby said tiredly. "We drive you to school. Get over it."

"MOM! Why can't Jacob take me?" Caitlin protested as she pulled a teal top over her white tank top.

"Oh no. Just because he's your best friend's older brother doesn't mean I trust him!" Abby informed her.

"MOM!" Catilin shouted again.

"CAITLIN KELLY MCGEE I'M LEAVING WITH OR WITHOUT YOU!" Tim called up the stairs.

"Fine!"

"Caitlin you're coming straight home after school." Abby said strictly.

"Sure I am." She replied before running down the stairs. Abby followed close behind.

"Hey I'll see you in a couple hours." Tim said before gently kissing her.

Abby pulled back. "Actually… I sort of forgot to tell you…" Abby said awkwardly. "I'm going over to Ziva's this morning. I won't be in until this afternoon."

Tim rolled his eyes before kissing her again. "All right, I'll see you this afternoon then."

Abby watched silently as the car backed down the driveway and into traffic. She closed the door to the garage and found herself confronted with a mass of brown and black hair. "Oh Jethro… What are we doing?"

* * *

><p>"Abby!" Ziva exclaimed as she opened the door and pulled her into a hug.<p>

Abby pulled back. "Ziva you look amazing! How much longer?"

"Three weeks." She said sounding exhausted. "Honestly I just want this thing out of me."

Abby laughed. "I know the feeling. Stacey just didn't want to come and it drove me insane."

"Gee thanks, that's comforting." Ziva replied sarcastically before walking into the kitchen.

"Hey that's not what I meant!" Abby protested as she followed behind. "I just…"

"Abby its fine." Ziva laughed. "So how are things going over at the Mcgee's?" She asked as she handed Abby a Caf-Pow from the fridge and sat down with her cup of tea at the kitchen table.

"Crazy, as usual." Abby said as she sat down. "Katie's trying to convince us that she doesn't need Tim to drive her to school because her friend Natalie's older brother offered to drive her."

"Well what's the problem with that?" Ziva asked curiously.

Abby sighed. "She doesn't think I know that she has a crush on him. Which I do. And I don't want her in a car with a bunch of teenagers, driven by the guy who I'm pretty sure helped her get that bellybutton tattoo that she also thinks I don't know about."

Ziva shook her head. "You make raising kids sound…"

"It's no picnic." Abby said with a yawn.

"How's Stacey's new school going?"

Abby's eyes lit up. "Her new academy has a much better speech and lip reading program. They actually support the students who chose that path unlike her old school which didn't accommodate anyone other than full ASL students."

"You really should have her come over sometime. Tony and I haven't seen her in forever." Ziva said.

"Oh right… How's that going?" Abby asked with a smirk. "You and the baby daddy getting along okay?"

"He's getting even more anxious than I am about this. He thinks Gibbs is going to murder him because we're not getting engaged." Ziva replied.

"Well you don't _want _to get married." Abby pointed out.

"Yeah… but we're not about to tell Gibbs that. He still thinks we were dating when I got pregnant…" She stopped when she saw Abby cringe. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Abby replied immediately.

Ziva shook her head with a smile. "That cringe wasn't nothing… Wait are you?"

"Am I what?" Abby asked nervously.

"You cringed when I said pregnant… you are aren't you?" Ziva said excitedly.

"Shhhh!" Abby hushed her.

Ziva squealed. "Oh my gosh congratulations!" She said as she pulled her into a hug.

Abby shook her head. "I can't do this Zi." She said as tears came to her eyes.

"Abby…?"

"I was going to tell Tim a couple of days ago. But the conversation took a different turn and somehow it ended with me agreeing with him that two kids was enough." Abby said with a sigh.

"Abby you've got to tell him!" Ziva exclaimed.

"I was going to Ziva… I promise. But then we started talking about how close we're getting to having two grown kids that can take care of themselves and how glad he was that I agreed we weren't going to have another baby."

"Abby… if you tell him I'm sure he'd be more than thrilled." Ziva assured her.

Abby shook her head. "He's finally got a grip on what's going on. Another change wouldn't work for him."

"Oh Abs." Ziva said sadly before she pulled her friend into a hug. "It's gonna be fine."

Abby put her head into her hands. "There's no way this is going to be fine."

Ziva was running out of things she could do. "Abs does anyone else know?"

"Ducky." Abby said with a frown. "And he only knows because I had him run the blood test to double check. We haven't even talked about the results. I didn't tell him why I wanted a test ran I just told him to run it."

"Tell Gibbs." Ziva said immediately.

"Tell Gibbs what?" a familiar voice came from the door.

Abby's eyes widened. "No, not happening." She said strictly.

"Come on in!" Ziva called making a face at Abby who was running toward the pantry.

"Was that Abby I heard?" Gibbs asked as he entered a kitchen to just find Ziva.

Ziva nodded and pointed toward the pantry. Gibbs pulled open the door. "Abs is there a reason you're hiding from me in Ziva's pantry?"

"I just… really like hanging out with canned food that's all." Abby lied with a cringe.

Gibbs rolled his eyes before leading her out of the small storage space. "What's going on Abby?" He asked firmly.

Abby looked longingly at the still unopened Caf-Pow on the table. She shook her head before sighing in defeat. "I'm having a baby."

Gibbs stood there for a moment before sighing. "What did Mcgee do?"

Abby flew into his arms. "He doesn't want it Gibbs." She sobbed.

"Does he know about this?" Gibbs asked her gently.

"Well… not exactly." Abby cringed.

"Who knows about this then?"

"You, Ziva, and Ducky."

"Gibbs, Ziva, and Ducky know what?" Tony asked as he entered into the kitchen.

Abby threw her arms up into the air. "IS THERE NOTHING GOING ON AT WORK TODAY!"

"Geez, I was just asking Abs." Tony said defensively.

"Ziva I'll be back later." Abby said before heading out the front door.

Ziva shook her head and heaved herself out of her chair. "Abby wait!" She called after her. "Tony you really couldn't leave us alone?" She asked irritably before following Abby down the hallway.

"Ziva I appreciate your concern but I need to be alone right now." Abby said with a sigh.

Ziva pressed her hand to her swollen stomach. "Abby you know as much as I do that that's not a good idea."

Abby turned around and put her hands on her hips. "Then what do you propose I do?"

"Come back inside and take a nap. You look like you need one." Ziva said with a smirk.

"Thanks." Abby replied sarcastically before following Ziva back into her apartment.

Tony got up from the couch very quickly when he saw the two women walk in the front door. "Abby are you alright?" Tony asked worriedly.

Abby gave Ziva a glance. "Abby just needs some girl time to talk about some stuff with me Tony." Ziva said gently as she glanced back at Abby to see her silent thank you.

Tony sighed in defeat. "Just make sure you get some rest Zi."

Ziva rolled her eyes. "Don't worry about me Tony. We're both fine." She assured him, rubbing her stomach for good measure.

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs snapped. "Mcgee's at the office waiting for us." He said as he pointed to the door.

"Going Boss." Tony replied before heading out the door.

Abby quickly ran into Gibbs's now open arms. "Abby you're taking the day off." Gibbs said gently. To his surprise Abby just nodded in response. "And… you need to tell Tim." He said before giving her a quick kiss on the cheek and exiting the apartment.

"Ziva… I can't do this." Abby said as she stared at the now shut front door.

Ziva sighed as she realized Abby just needed some time for things to settle into reality. "Of course you can." She said gently before leading her to the couch.

* * *

><p>"Gibbs!" Tim called as soon as he saw his boss get out of the elevator along with Tony. "Have you seen Abby?" He asked worriedly.<p>

"She's fine." Gibbs said simply as he sat down at his desk.

Tim shook his head. "She's not answering her phone, something has to be wrong."

"Don't worry about her Mcnervous. She's at the apartment with Ziva." Tony said as he set his feet up on his desk.

"She said she was coming in this afternoon." Tim argued pointedly.

"Well I guess she's not anymore." Tony replied.

"Why isn't she coming in anymore?" Tim asked anxiously.

"I gave her the day off!" Gibbs cut them off.

"What's wrong?" Tim asked immediately. "What happened? She was fine when I left this morning."

"Mcgee!" Gibbs snapped. "She's fine, just a little stressed."

Tim shook his head. "She wouldn't stay home if something weren't wrong." He said before pulling his badge and SIG out of his desk drawer.

Gibbs stood up equally as fast. "No Mcgee."

"Gibbs, she's my wife." Tim argued.

"Thirteen years hasn't trained you that she's going to tell you when you need to know?" Gibbs asked simply.

Tim sighed in defeat. "You promise nothing's wrong?" He asked anxiously.

"Have I ever lied to you?"Gibbs asked.

"Yes…" Tim replied awkwardly.

"When it really mattered?"

* * *

><p>Abby woke up several hours later to find Tim running his fingers through her hair. "Tim!" She exclaimed. "What time is it? Where's Katie and Stacey? Oh my gosh please tell me they're not at home alone!"<p>

"Abby!" Tim cut her off. "They're in the kitchen with Tony and Ziva. I picked both of them up from school on time, and brought them here with me because I needed to come see you."

"Tim you didn't need to do that… Take them home." Abby said as she sat up on the couch.

Tim was nearly pouting. "Abby you've got to come home with us."

"Tim I really need to talk to Ziva about something. I promise I'll come home later tonight." She said with a smile.

Tim took one look at her eyes and caved. "All right Abs." He said pressing his lips to hers.

"Everything's fine Tim." Abby assured him with a smile.

"I believe you Abs. I'll see you when you get home." He said before heading into the kitchen.

Abby sat silently until she heard the front door close announcing the departure of her family. She immediately broke into sobs.

Ziva came into the room and sat down next to her. "Abby you're not okay." She said gently.

"Yeah and I'm not going home tonight either." Abby muttered under her breath.

"All right." Tony sighed as he walked into the room. "What's going on? If you're not going home tonight Abby I need an actual reason to not tell Mcparanoid."

"Tony…" Ziva warned as she saw the tears well up in Abby's eyes.

"Ziva!" Tony began to protest before Abby stood up and put her face directly up to Tony's.

"I'm pregnant Tony." She said simply before picking her jacket up off the couch. "I'll be sleeping on the floor in Ziva's room if you need me."

Ziva shook her head. "Take the bed in Tony's room, he's sleeping on the couch tonight."

Tony found himself unable to speak and continued to stand silently staring at Abby's abdomen.

"Come on Abby, let's get you to bed." Ziva said gently as she lead her to the back of the apartment.

* * *

><p>Ziva woke up to the sound of vomiting coming from the bathroom hallway. "Ugh…" She moaned as she carefully got out of bed. "Abby are you all right?" She called down the hallway.<p>

"Ziva!" Tony called.

"Tony can you run to the store and get some ginger tea for Abby?" Ziva asked as she made her way into the hallway.

"I thought that was over when you stopped having this problem!" Tony whined.

"Tony!" Ziva hissed. "Don't let her hear you."

"Fine." Tony muttered before grabbing his tennis shoes out of the closet.

"Thanks DiNozzo." Ziva said with a smirk before heading into the bathroom. "You alright Abby?" She asked as she filled up a cup with water.

"If puking out about seven times the content of my stomach counts as alright then I'm just peachy." Abby said putting her head in her arms.

"Here." Ziva offered the cup to her.

Abby graciously took the cup and rinsed her mouth out. "Thanks."

"No problem Abby." Ziva said gently before sitting down on the counter.

Abby was about to respond when a ringing came from Ziva's pocket. "Hello?"

"Ziva is Abby still there?" She could hear the nervous voice of Tim ringing through her ears.

Ziva quickly pressed the mute button. "Abby, Tim wants to know if you're still here."

Abby threw her head back against the wall. "I'm not." She said firmly. "Tell him I decided to go back to work last night."

She reluctantly pressed the mute button again. "Abby left last night. She went back to the lab to get some work done that she missed yesterday."

"No she didn't." Tim replied irritably. "I checked the lab an hour ago and I'm getting sick and tired of looking for her. If you see her tell her that if I don't hear from her anytime soon she better not be planning on coming home tonight either. She can stay with whoever she stayed with tonight. "

"Tim!" Ziva tried to correct him but it was too late. "Abby… we've got a problem…"

"You're telling me?"

"It's not what you're thinking." Ziva said regretfully. "Tim's really angry that he can't find you… and I think _he _thinks you spent the night with some other guy."

"He thinks I'm having an affair because he can't get a hold of me?" Abby asked in disbelief before digging her phone out of her sweatshirt pocket. "Tim?"

"Abby what the heck is wrong with you!"

"Tim…" Abby choked on tears.

"Don't 'Tim' me! Abby if you don't want to come home anymore than don't bother calling anymore either." Tim replied angrily.

"I wanted to come home, but I guess you don't want me there anymore!" Abby shouted into the phone before slamming it shut.

"Abby…" Ziva began but stopped when she leaned forward to retch once again. "You've got to tell him." Ziva said once she finished.

"Ziva he doesn't want it or me anymore." Abby protested.

Tony picked that moment to come in. "I got the ginger…Abby what the heck happened?" He asked angrily. "If Mcgee did anything to hurt you…"

"LEAVE HIM ALONE OKAY?" Abby screamed. "Just because he doesn't want me or our baby doesn't mean I don't love him anymore!"

"What do you mean he doesn't…"

"Tony!" Ziva snapped. "You need to drop this, right now."

Tony gaped at her. "You're kidding right?"

"Just give me the tea and go to work." She held out her hand as Tony pulled the bottle out of the paper bag he was carrying.

Tony stood there reluctantly. "Ziva… are you sure?"

"Get out!" She snapped.

"All right, all right! Call me if either of you need anything." He said before finally heading out the door.

"Ziva I need your help." Abby finally said.

"Anything."

* * *

><p>Gibbs was pouring a cup of coffee when he heard his doorbell ring. Not wanting to deal with whoever it was he ignored it. It was only when the bell rang for the fifth time that he finally got up. "Whatever you're selling I'm not interested…" Gibbs began as he pulled the door open surprised to see a very distressed Abby and a very annoyed Ziva.<p>

"Not to be too direct as we were the ones to come over here, but I have to sit down." Ziva said through gritted teeth.

Gibbs opened the door all the way to allow the two women through. "What's going on?" He asked as he carefully led Ziva to his couch.

"I'm having Braxton Hicks contractions and… Abby's having issues." Ziva said as she relaxed into the couch.

Gibbs rested assure that Ziva would be fine turned to Abby. "Issues?"

"I need to stay with you Gibbs." Abby sniffed.

"Why can't you stay at home?" Gibbs asked getting directly to the point.

"I stayed at Ziva's last night." Abby replied sheepishly.

"That's where you were?" Gibbs asked, his eyes wide. "Tim's been going crazy looking for you… you really should call him."

Abby shook her head. "He knows I'm fine. I called him… but I couldn't tell him where I was… and now he thinks I'm cheating on him."

"He thinks _what_?" Gibbs asked in disbelief.

"I can't stay at home without the morning sickness giving this away." Abby said looking down at her scuffed boots. "So I stayed with Ziva… but I can't just tell him what's going on… not now."

Gibbs sighed. "Do you want to come to work today Abs?"

"No… but If I don't show up at work Tim's going to come looking for me. Which is basically the last thing I need right now." Abby replied irritably. Suddenly she covered her mouth and muttered "Excuse me." As she ran toward the hall bathroom.

"Ziva?" Gibbs asked as he turned toward his agent on his couch.

"Gibbs we don't have room at our apartment for her… But I don't think going home tonight is the best thing for her." She confided.

"Why would Tim think she's cheating on him though? He knows her better than that!" Gibbs said angrily.

Ziva sighed. "I don't know."

"I'm going to give him a piece of my mind." Gibbs said angrily as he grabbed his keys off his coffee table.

"Gibbs!" Ziva called out. "You can't."

"Why not?"

"Well for one thing… I drove Abby here, but I'm in no shape to drive right now so she's going to need a ride to work. For another… what are you going to say?" Ziva pointed out.

"That he's in no place to treat Abby like that!" Gibbs argued.

"And when he asks why you know you'll end up telling him. Abby needs to tell him herself." Ziva said firmly.

"I'm not telling him." Abby interjected. "I can't… if he doesn't want our baby he doesn't deserve to know about it."

"Abby it's going to be okay." Gibbs said gently.

"No Gibbs. Nothing can make this okay." She said angrily. "Can you please just take me to work?"

Gibbs sighed. "Of course Abs."

_**Author's Note: Hey guys! School's out and I'm so excited to be back and writing again! Sadly, I have camp this upcoming week so you probably won't get another update until next weekend. I hope you like it! I'm open for suggestions for this story, The only plans I have set in stone are the beginning and the ending! If you haven't read the two stories that come before this, "What Can We Do?" And "What Have You Done?" Check those out! Please, please REVIEW!**_


	2. The Fight

"Abigail Mcgee!" Tim called into Abby's lab angrily.

Abby quickly got up out of her desk chair. "Tim." She said quietly waiting for a reprimanding.

"I just thought you might want to know that our daughters are fine. If you want you can let me know your new address so I can bring them over to see you sometime." Tim said fuming.

Abby looked at him with pain in her eyes. "What exactly is it that makes you think I have a new address?"

"You didn't come home and you don't seem to care." Tim retorted. "You know how important it is for me to always know where you are."

"JUST BECAUSE I DIDN'T COME HOME LAST NIGHT DOESN'T MEAN I'M CHEATING ON YOU!" She screamed, reaching the end of her temper.

"Well then maybe you'd like to tell me whose bed you spent last night in?"

"If you really care so much then you should know that I spent last night alone." Abby replied avoiding the actual question.

"Fine don't tell me!" Tim said turning to the door.

"It was Tony's." Abby breathed.

"Excuse me?" Tim asked in disbelief.

"Before you get mad at them you should know I told Ziva not to tell you that I stayed there." Abby said quietly. "I'm just dealing with something right now Tim and I need you to let me deal with it."

"Abby did the 'for better or worse' in our wedding vows mean nothing to you?" Tim asked obviously frustrated.

"Do they mean anything to you? Because based on what you have to say one mistake and we might as well be separated!" Abby argued.

"Is that what you want?" Tim asked exasperatedly.

The hurt was immediately present in her eyes. "Is that what you want?" she asked as the elevator dinged to signal it's arrival.

"We can't talk about this right now." Tim said as Tony came into the lab.

"Why?" Abby asked angrily. "It's fine for you to go around telling Ziva you think I'm having an affair, but you don't want Tony to know that you're considering a divorce?"

"YOU WHAT?" Tony asked angrily. "Just because you're fighting doesn't mean you should just separate!"

"Not that it's any of your business, but I know Abby's hiding something important from me. She has been for a few weeks now and I'm starting to get sick and tired of it." Tim said, really directing his comment at Abby.

Abby looked at Tim uncomfortably before quietly leaving her lab.

"WHAT THE HECK MCGEE!" Tony asked angrily as soon as he knew Abby was out of earshot. "You don't even know what's going on with her and you're just throwing out the idea of a _divorce_?"

Tim looked at him blankly. "Nothing's been the same."

"Since what?" Tony asked, still prepared to argue.

"SINCE I LEFT HER ALONE IN THE VAN OKAY!" He yelled in anger, more at himself than anyone else.

"Tim she doesn't care about that…" Tony started.

"BUT I DO!" Tim exclaimed. "It's my fault she was in so much pain."

"So you think that leaving her alone again is somehow going to fix the damage?"Tony retorted. "She'll be in even more pain, trust me."

"Tony… Shut Up." Tim said before heading toward the elevator.

Moments later Abby came back into the lab. "He's gone isn't he?"

"He's just upstairs Abs." Tony replied with a small smile. "What happened?"

"Morning Sickness… Which really should be called all day sickness considering it's not really morning anymore." Abby said looking frustrated.

"Are you okay?" Tony asked carefully.

Abby sighed and the tears began to fall. "How could he think so little of me? I've been nothing but faithful to him for 14 years now, and he thinks that because of one night, I want out?"

Tony looked at his surrogate sister helplessly. "Abby you have to tell him."

She shook her head as she grabbed her jacket off her desk chair. "I'm leaving… And I never told you that. If Tim asks… tell him I won't be back anytime soon."

"Excuse me?"

"Tony… I need you to let me leave. I can't stay here and deal with this…" She said pointing at her stomach. "And… everything else."

"So you're just going to leave Stace and Katie?" Tony asked in disbelief.

"Tony… I'm leaving. Tell my girls that I love them, but I can't stay in DC right now." Abby said pulling her purse out from under her desk.

"Well where are you going?" Tony asked anxiously.

"That… is need to know information. You… don't need to know."

* * *

><p>Tim sighed and put his face into his hands when he heard the elevator arrived.<p>

"Ma-gee." Gibbs said simply, holding in the anger he was feeling toward his agent.

"Yes boss?" Tim asked pulling his head up.

Gibbs looked at him with a nearly accusing eye. "Have you spoke to Abby this morning?"

"If I did, why do you want to know?" Tim asked tiredly.

"She's not here."

Tim immediately looked at his boss. "Excuse me?"

"I brought her into work this morning, and now she's not here. What did you have to do with that?" Gibbs replied.

"I didn't… She wouldn't…" He said quietly before pulling his phone out of his pocket and dialing Abby's number.

"_This is Abby! You know what to do at the beep!"_ Came back at him.

"Abby it's Tim… We're worried about you. Call us back." He said sadly before closing his phone.

"Mcgee…" Gibbs warned.

"We had a fight this morning." Tim admitted. "Gibbs, she's hiding something from me."

"So you think just because she won't tell you something she's with someone else?" Gibbs asked, the information he knew leaking through.

"How do you know…"

"She told me Mcgee." Gibbs cut him off. "I'm telling you right now, I've made every mistake in the book. And if you even mention the idea that she was cheating on you, and she isn't, she won't take it well."

"Why wouldn't she tell me? She tells me everything!" Tim protested.

Gibbs shook his head. "No one, tells anyone _everything_."

"Then what isn't she telling me?" Tim asked curiously.

"You think I know?" Gibbs asked with a smirk to cover up the lie. "You should find her and ask if you want to know."

Tim was about to reply when Gibbs' phone rang. "Gibbs."

"If Tim's with you don't say my name." He heard Abby's voice ring through his ears.

"What can I do for you?" Gibbs replied, giving her the answer to her question.

"Is he okay?" Abby asked anxiously.

"That would be fine." Gibbs started before continuing. "But if he can't find what he's looking for I don't know how fine it will be."

"Since someone has to know where I'm at…" Abby began.

"No." Gibbs replied immediately. "You do what you need to do."

"You don't want to know?" Abby asked surprised.

"I'll call you back." Gibbs replied.

"Thank You." Abby said before hanging up the phone.

"Who was that?" Tim asked as Gibbs closed his phone.

"Ducky." Gibbs lied immediately before sitting down at his computer.

"Gibbs… I have to find Abby." Tim said quietly. "It's my fault she left."

"You have to do your job Mcgee." Gibbs retorted. "Abby will come back to you when she's ready."

* * *

><p>"Tony is that you?" Ziva called when she heard the front door to the apartment open.<p>

"Yeah Ziva! I brought take out." He replied setting the bag down on the table. He was surprised when he saw her quickly waddling into the kitchen. "What's the rush?"

"Food." Ziva replied immediately as she opened a carton of Dim Sum.

"Hey Gibbs said you were having contractions this morning." Tony said changing the subject.

"Yeah." Ziva said as she chewed. "But I'm fine. It's really nothing to worry about."

"Well at least one of the NCIS ladies is okay." Tony said taking a mouthful of orange chicken.

Ziva looked up surprised. "What's wrong with Abby… I mean other than the obvious."

"She… kinda ran away today." Tony cringed.

"No." Ziva said in disbelief. "I need Abby… I'm due to have this… thing in the next few weeks and if Abby's not here…" She said as tears came to her eyes.

"Whoa… Ninja!" Tony tried to comfort her as he awkwardly put his arm around her shoulders. "You know that Abby will be there for you."

"Normally… but think of what she's going through right now!" Ziva exclaimed. "She's not normal Abby!"

Tony sighed not knowing if he should say what he knew. "Ziva there's… a few other problems between Abby and Tim right now…"

"What happened?" Ziva asked as she pressed her palm to her stomach.

"Tim… mentioned the idea of a separation." Tony winced.

"HE WHAT?" Ziva asked angrily. "Just because Abby stayed here last night he wants a divorce?"

"Did Abby tell you how far along she is?" Tony asked.

"No… why?" Ziva replied, caught off guard by the question.

"Tim says she's been hiding something for weeks. He thinks that our house is just a cover for something bigger. Which in a sense it is… but he's got it wrong."

"We have to tell Tim… If something goes wrong with her or the baby…" Ziva said quietly. "She needs Tim…"

Tony shook his head. "Ziva you know we can't do that."

Ziva swallowed trying to keep her tears inside. "I need Abby here."

"Oh Ziva…" Tony said quietly as he pulled her into his arms. "She'll come back. She can't stay away from her girls for very long."

Ziva was about to reply when the doorbell rang. "I'll get it…" Tony tried.

"No… I can get it." Ziva said determinedly as she wiped her eyes. Ziva quickly opened the door to be confronted by a very upset Caitlin. "Katie are you alright?"

Caitlin shook her head as she wiped her eyes causing mascara to streak her face. "Where's my mom?" She asked, her voice shaking.

Ziva shook her head as she spoke. "I don't know Katie. She and your dad had a fight today and she left."

"No… Ziva I need her…" Caitlin said angrily. "Why did she leave?"

Ziva sighed as she led Caitlin to the couch. "Katie… Your parents need to work this out."

"Ziva… you don't understand…I need my mom…" Caitlin said nervously. "I did something… I really shouldn't have … and she told me not to…"

Ziva eyed the girl. "What did you do?"

"Natalie's brother, David… He took me to get a bellybutton tattoo like… almost a year ago." Caitlin admitted.

"I hate to tell you this, but she already knows about that." Ziva said with a smirk.

Caitlin's eyes widened, but she continued. "That's not exactly the problem… Natalie and I kind of had him sign for us on bellybutton piercings."

"Caitlin Kelly Mcgee!" Ziva admonished. "You have got to stop behaving this way!"

"Ziva… That's not the problem." Caitlin said sheepishly as she fiddled with the edge of her shirt.

Ziva sighed. "Show me the damage." She said gently.

Caitlin carefully pulled up the edge of her tee shirt to uncover a very infected piercing. "I forgot to clean it." She admitted.

"We're going to have to get a professional to look at this." Ziva said sadly. "Tony!" She called into the kitchen.

"Who was at the door?" Tony asked as he wandered into the living room. He stopped as soon as he saw Caitlin's stomach. "What… did you do?"

That was the final straw for her, Caitlin burst into tears. "Oh honey." Ziva said gently as she carefully pulled Caitlin's shirt back over her stomach. "Tony, we need to take Katie to see a doctor."

"Can't Tim do it?" Tony whined.

Ziva slapped his arm. "I'm pretty sure Caitlin doesn't want him to know about this."

Caitlin sniffed before interjecting. "He would kill me if he found out I'd been hanging out with David without adult supervision."

"Tony… I can't drive; you're going to have to take us." Ziva insisted.

Tony shook his head. "I can't do that without Tim or Abby knowing."

Caitlin wiped away tears as Ziva spoke. "Tony, Caitlin needs to go to the doctor. You can take us there or I'll get Gibbs to."

"Tony, please!" Caitlin begged as tears continued to fall. "It's starting to burn and I need it to get taken care of."

Tony looked at her sympathetically. "All right, but I want you to try and call your mom before we go." He replied sticking to his guns.

Caitlin nodded as she took the phone from Tony's outstretched hand. It was several moments after she dialed her mom's number when she was greeted by a very annoyed Abby.

"What do you want Tony?" Abby asked sounding frustrated.

Caitlin gulped before speaking up. "Mom?"

"Caitlin? What's wrong?" Abby immediately sounded concerned.

"I have to ask you something." Caitlin admitted nervously.

"What's wrong Katie?" Abby pressed.

Caitlin sat there still for at least two minutes before she choked out a sob. "Katie?" Abby asked anxiously. "Katie what's wrong? Are you hurt? Where's Tim?"

Ziva carefully took the phone from Caitlin. "Abby we need to take Katie to the doctor." She said calmly.

"Why? What happened?"

Ziva decided it would be best to cut right to the point. "Caitlin got a bellybutton ring and now it's infected."

Abby sighed. "Don't tell Tim." She replied immediately.

"I wasn't planning on it. But Tony wanted your permission before we took her." Ziva explained.

"Thank you Ziva, for helping Katie. She doesn't really talk to Tim about things." Abby admitted.

"Don't worry about it." Ziva said before continuing. "I am worried about you though. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Ziva. I just needed some time to think about things." Abby admitted. "You don't need to worry."

"Abby I don't want you to make any irrational decisions because you're upset and alone." Ziva insisted.

"I'm not alone Zi." Abby said quietly. "Don't tell anyone else, but I'm with the nuns."

Ziva smiled. "Abby you can't believe how happy I am to hear that." She paused for a moment in thought before the pain etched on Caitlin's face reminded her of what was going on. "All right Abby, we're going to take care of Katie."

"Thanks Ziva." Abby said before hanging up the phone.

"Come on Katie." Ziva said gently as she hoisted herself off the couch. "We've got to get you taken care of."

* * *

><p>Tim walked in the front door and was confronted by a sight he wasn't expecting. Anastasia was laying on her stomach reading a book and eating ice cream from the carton. Tim walked over and tapped her on the shoulder. <strong>Where's Katie?<strong> He signed quickly.

**I don't know. She never came home from school. **Anastasia replied before taking another scoop of ice cream.

**Give me that!** Tim signed as he took the ice cream away from her. **You should have called when she didn't come home!**

Anastasia grunted in disapproval. **Give it back!**

**Not happening. **Tim replied. **Did your mother call today?**

She looked at him curiously. **No… Was she supposed to?**

Tim sighed. **I need to call your mother.** He signed before pulling out his phone. He sighed in defeat when he heard her voicemail for the twelfth time that day. "Abby it's Tim. I'm worried about you. Please call me back so we can talk about this. I love you." He said quietly before hanging up.

**Dad, where's mom?** Anastasia signed carefully.

**I don't know Stacey, but I need your help with something.** Tim requested.

**What's up dad?**

Tim sighed. **We've got to find Katie before your mom decides to come back home.**

Anastasia's eyes widened. **Wait so Mom's gone… Like she left?**

**Stacey that's not important right now… We need to find your sister.**

Anastasia simply nodded before following him out the front door.

* * *

><p>Caitlin sat down carefully on the examination room table.<p>

"Are you doing alright honey?" Ziva asked gently as she rubbed her hand.

"It burns." Caitlin admitted. "I wish I never did this… It was a stupid decision…Dad's gonna kill me if he finds out!"

"Shhhh." Ziva hushed her. "Don't worry about it Katie, try to focus on something else."

"Like what? It hurts!" Caitlin whined.

Ziva took in a deep breath as she too felt a pain shoot across her abdomen. "Anything but the pain." She said through gritted teeth.

Caitlin looked at her concerned. "Ziva are you alright?"

"I'm fine honey." Ziva lied. "The baby's just kicking my ribs."

Just then the doctor came in. "Caitlin Mcgee?" He asked.

"Guilty as charged." Caitlin said as she raised her hand

"So you got an infected piercing is what I hear." The doctor said with a smile. "Should we check it out?"

Caitlin nodded nervously as she pulled up the edge of her shirt. "I forgot to clean it." She admitted.

"We're going to have to give it a good cleaning, and the ring is going to have to stay in so the bacteria doesn't get into the hole." The doctor began. "But it's really nothing too serious." She assured her.

Caitlin sighed in relief. "So is there anything I can do to make the pain…" she began but was interrupted by Ziva's outburst.

"DON'T TALK ABOUT PAIN!" She demanded fiercely.

Caitlin gasped in realization. "Ziva you're in labor aren't you?"

"I don't…. I don't know!" She admitted sounding frustrated.

"You've got to call my mom…" Caitlin insisted. "And someone should go get Tony… Ziva you have to go to the hospital!"

Ziva took in a deep breath. "I'm not ready to do this." She admitted quietly.

"Ziva." Caitlin said gently as she grabbed her hand. "You're going to be a great mom. Look how well you took care of me even though I did something I shouldn't have."

"Alright honey… I know you're trying to help. But right now I really need Tony." Ziva said anxiously.

"I'll go find your husband." The doctor said calmly.

Ziva shook her head. "He's not my husband… He's… He's my…" She was trying to come up with what exactly he was when another contraction hit. "DI-NOZZOO!" She screamed out as she held onto Caitlin's hand. "Oh please let this be over fast." She whimpered under her breath.

_**Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thank you for the few of you who reviewed! I know lots of you are reading and I'd love to get some feedback on what's going on so I can improve my stories! PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	3. The Secret's Out

"Excuse me is there a Tony out here?" A nurse called into the waiting room.

"Yeah, is something wrong?" Tony asked anxiously.

"You should follow me." The nurse instructed before leading him into the examination room.

"Oh my gosh Ziva are you alright?" He asked anxiously as soon as he saw the look of pain on her face.

She shook her head as she reached for his hand. "Tony please call someone… anyone." She begged.

"You're in labor aren't you?" Tony asked in realization. "What am I supposed to do?"

"Suggestion…" Caitlin said with a smirk. "Get her, to the hospital."

"You're going to run into a slight problem there." The doctor informed them as she came back in. "Caitlin's going to need to be here for at least another two hours to get her infection taken care of. Your problem comes in because she's only thirteen, you can't leave her here alone."

"Wait… so you're telling me I can't leave?" Ziva asked in disbelief.

"Well… one of you can. But the other one's going to have to stay here with Caitlin." The doctor explained carefully.

"Give me your phone Tony." Caitlin directed.

"Why?" Tony asked curiously as he pulled his phone out of his pocket.

"I'm calling Gibbs." She said as she punched in the number.

"DiNozzo?" Gibbs questioned.

"No it's Katie." Caitlin said quietly. "I'm at my pediatrician with Tony and Ziva, but I need you to come."

"Katie what's going on?"Gibbs asked keeping his voice level.

"I got a piercing and it got infected. I didn't want to tell Dad about it so I went over to Tony and Ziva's. They brought me to my doctor and… Ziva's in labor. They can't leave me here without an adult…" Caitlin said as quickly as she could.

"Alright Caitlin, calm down." Gibbs said evenly. "I can be there in twenty minutes. Help Ziva hang in there." He instructed before hanging up the phone.

Caitlin sighed in relief. "Gibbs is coming to stay with me."

Ziva clenched her teeth together. "Honey can you make another phone call for me?" Caitlin nodded vigorously. "I need you to call your mom and tell her I'm having the baby."

Caitlin once again took the phone from Tony's hand and dialed yet another number. "Mom?" Caitlin asked as soon as the ringing stopped.

"Did everything go alright at the doctor's honey?" Abby asked sounding exhausted.

"I'm still there… but that's not why I'm calling." Caitlin said nervously.

"What's wrong sweetheart?"

"Ziva's having the baby." Caitlin blurted out.

Abby immediately sounded awake. "Tell her I'm on my way!" She said before hanging up the phone.

"Mom says she's coming." Caitlin said as she passed back the phone. "Are you okay Ziva?"

Ziva nodded. "I've been through seven different military training camps… My pain threshold is pretty high." She said with a small smile.

Tony looked at her in disbelief. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"No… Tony I'm not sure about anything right now." Ziva said sounding frustrated. "I just need to hold it together…"

"You'll do fine." Tony promised gently, and for the first time in months he pressed his lips to hers.

* * *

><p>"I'm looking for Caitlin Mcgee." Gibbs said hurriedly as soon as he arrived at the receptionist's desk.<p>

"I can't tell you whether or not one of our patients is in right now." The receptionist replied without even looking up.

"Caitlin called me and asked me to come stay with her so that the adults with her can leave." Gibbs said quietly not to attract attention to himself.

"Sir it doesn't really matter why you're looking for her." The receptionist replied sounding annoyed.

"Okay I tried to give it to you without getting mad, but I'm here for my granddaughter so that my daughter can go to the hospital since she happens to be in labor." Gibbs said through his clenched jaw.

"Oh you're Leroy Jethro Gibbs!" The receptionist replied.

"It's just Gibbs." He replied angrily. "Can you please tell me what room they're in?"

"If you go back through that door it's the third one on the right." She replied as she watched him hurry through the door.

"Ziva?" Gibbs asked as soon as he went through the door to find her sitting alone in a plastic chair.

"Hi Gibbs." Ziva replied through quick breaths.

Gibbs quickly offered her his hand to cling onto. "Where's DiNozzo?"

"He went back with Caitlin, she's getting her piercing cleaned." Ziva replied quietly. "Don't get mad at him, I asked him to go with her. She's terrified."

"Zivers don't worry about it." Gibbs said gently. "Are you doing alright?"

Ziva looked at him for a moment before she broke down. "No Gibbs! I'm not doing okay! A child is trying to make its way out of my body and I don't think it's going to fit!"

Gibbs couldn't help but smirk. "Ziva it's going to be fine."

Ziva shook her head violently. "Gibbs I need to get this over with." She whimpered.

"Alright Ziva. Do you want me to take you to the hospital now, or do you want to wait for DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked carefully.

Ziva sniffed. "I don't know! I don't want to just sit here in this plastic chair waiting for my water to break, but I don't want to go without Tony!"

"Do you want to wait it out with me for a little bit?" Gibbs suggested. "I'll sit here with you until you make a decision."

Ziva nodded as she wiped her eyes. "Thanks Gibbs." She said as she buried her head in her hands.

"Did you call Abby?" Gibbs asked gently.

"I had Caitlin call her." Ziva sniffed. "Abby's coming, she'll probably be here in a few minutes."

"A few minutes? She's been that close?" Gibbs asked curiously.

"She went to the nuns." Ziva said before tightening her grip on his hand. "Owowowowow."

"Breathe through it Ziva." Gibbs said quietly. "Everything's fine, you're doing great."

She shook her head as the tears came through. "Take me." She whimpered.

"Are you sure you want to go?" Gibbs said in shock.

"I don't want to… but something feels wrong." Ziva admitted. "Since this morning I've just felt like something was wrong."

"Did you tell DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked immediately.

"No… There was so much going on… I knew the 'practice' contractions I was having weren't _really_ practice. But with Abby needing my help, I couldn't bring myself to tell anyone." Ziva admitted.

"Well is there something other than the contractions that's wrong?" Gibbs asked anxiously.

Ziva sighed. "My gut… I don't know why… But I can feel something's wrong. I need to get to a doctor so I know there's nothing wrong with the baby."

Gibbs was about to stand up when Abby came bursting through the door. "Ziva! Are you okay?"

"NO!" She shouted back.

"Oh Zi… I know it hurts but you're fine." Abby tried to comfort her.

Ziva shook her head. "That's just it Abby… I don't think everything's okay. Something feels wrong, other than the pain… It just feels wrong."

"Gibbs take her to the hospital." Abby ordered immediately. "If she doesn't feel right… It's not that I think something has to be wrong… But… Gibbs!"

Gibbs couldn't help but smile. "Abby, I'll take Ziva. You should wait here and send Tony our way."

"Abby!" Ziva protested. "I need Abby…"

"I'll be there for the birth Zi. I'll come with Tony in just a little bit." Abby assured her.

"Please hurry." Ziva whimpered as Gibbs and Abby helped her out of her chair.

* * *

><p>It was around ten o'clock that evening that Tim wandered into autopsy with Anastasia. "Ducky have you seen Caitlin… Or anyone for that matter?"<p>

"Timothy?" Ducky asked startled before noticing Anastasia. **Hello dear. What are you and your father up to?**

**Caitlin's missing… Along with Mom, Tony, Ziva, and Gibbs. **Anastasia signed back as she fell into Ducky's desk chair in exhaustion.

Ducky gave Tim a glance before turning back to Anastasia. **Stacey why don't you go grab a snack from the break room. **He suggested. Anastasia nodded before rushing out to the elevator.

"What did I do to deserve this?" Tim asked frustratedly.

Ducky looked at him in surprise. "I've been down here working on an autopsy today… but there can't be that much I've missed."

Tim sighed in defeat. "I don't know what's wrong with me… But somehow in less than twenty-four hours Abby wants a divorce and Caitlin's managed to vanish off the face of the Earth."

Ducky's eyes widened. "Tim… What happened between you and Abby?"He asked in concern.

"I don't know!" Tim admitted. "She's been hiding something from me for weeks. I got frustrated… lost my temper…"

"What… did you do?" Ducky asked in disbelief.

"I accused her of cheating on me." Tim admitted. "I thought… I thought she spent the night with another man… But she was really over at Tony and Ziva's."

Ducky shook his head. "I have never been so unhappy that everyone asks me for advice." He muttered under his breath.

"Excuse me?"

"Timothy… You're speaking with me in confidence that I won't tell anyone." Ducky said simply.

"Yes… but what does that have to do with anything?"

"Abigail… Talks to me as well. I know what's bothering her, but if I told you then I'd be breaking her confidence." Ducky said regretfully.

Tim looked at him in disbelief. "You know what she's hiding from me?"

"Timothy it's not my place to say…" Ducky replied. "Abby will tell you when she's ready."

"How do you know she's ever going to be ready?" Tim asked angrily, though the anger was more toward himself.

"She'll tell you Tim." Ducky assured him gently. "But I am worried about what you said about Caitlin being missing."

"I'm not too worried about her… She wouldn't do anything stupid." Tim said surely, for a moment before breaking down. "She would… wouldn't she?"

"Tim do you trust her?" Ducky asked gently.

"Of course I do…" Tim tried. "No… I don't. I can't trust anyone right now."He said as he ran his fingers through his hair. "Between whatever's going on with me and Abby… and…never mind." He shook his head.

"Tim something's bothering you." Ducky said.

"No… nothing's bothering me. Don't worry about it." Tim lied immediately.

Ducky shook his head. "I wasn't asking you, I was telling you."

"You remember when Ryan kidnapped Abby?" Tim asked quietly.

"Of course I do…" Ducky started.

"I can't… get the idea out of my head of what he might have done to her… I should have been there with her… She was sick anyway. I left her alone because I didn't want to take care of my sick wife… And she's never been the same since." Tim spilled.

"You can't dwell on something that happened so long ago." Ducky advised. "Abby needs you now."

"I just wish she'd tell me what she needs from me!" Tim complained.

Ducky sighed, not knowing what to do at this point. "Timothy, I would tell you… But it would break Abigail's trust in me. The trust of my friends is something I value very highly."

"I value my marriage very highly!" Tim argued.

"I never said that you didn't Timothy." Ducky calmed him. "You really need to speak with Abigail about your marital problems."

"What am I supposed to say?" Tim asked exasperatedly. "Hey Honey! I just wanted to know why you're all of a sudden hiding things from me and treating me like a disposable picnic spoon!"

"That would not be what I suggest…" Ducky replied awkwardly.

"What could be so important to Abby that she wouldn't tell me about it?" Tim asked in alarm. "She tells me almost everything that's bothering her… It's one of the things we always talked about… Now when I'm with her she's practically silent."

Ducky sighed realizing he was going to have to reveal at least one thing before Tim would give it a rest. "She has a lot to think about right now Timothy. She's going through a lot of changes right now…"

"Oh my gosh…" Tim looked at him in disbelief. "Is she going through menopause?" He asked nervously.

Ducky pinched the bridge of his nose as he took in a deep breath. "No Timothy… not even close…"

* * *

><p>"OW!" Ziva squeaked through her white lips.<p>

"It's almost over…" Gibbs said gently. "Almost there Zi…"

"Almost isn't good enough!" Ziva protested as she clung onto his hand just a bit tighter.

Gibbs couldn't help but smile. He watched as the monitor quickly slowed. "There you go Ziva… It's over. Do you need anything?"

"Other than my best friend and… and Tony, nope I'm good." She replied sarcastically.

"Do you want me to call again?" Gibbs asked with a smirk.

Ziva looked at him sheepishly before nodding.

Gibbs pulled out his phone and punched in the number for the fifth time that hour.

"Gibbs we're on our way." Abby said immediately.

"How's Caitlin?" Gibbs asked in relief.

Abby sighed. "She's… in pain…. But in less pain than she was before it got cleaned."

"Alright… not to pressure you or anything… But when are you getting here?" Gibbs asked desperately.

"Awww… Gibbs can't handle Ziva in labor?" Abby asked with a giggle.

"I think she broke my hand!" Gibbs whispered back.

Abby laughed. "Alright… we're gonna be there in about ten minutes."

"Good." Gibbs said in relief.

"Good?"

"She's not supposed to have her next contraction for at least twenty minutes."

* * *

><p>"So what were you saying about everyone else being missing?" Ducky asked after awhile.<p>

"No one's answering their phones… I checked everyone's houses but no one's home." Tim said sounding annoyed.

Ducky was about to speak when Tim's phone started ringing. "Hello?"

"Tim it's Tony!" A panicked voice came through the phone.

"Where are you?"

"I'm on my way to the hospital with Abby… I really have to go, but Abby wanted you to know!" Tony said quickly before hanging up.

Tim stared blankly at the wall for several moments before Ducky spoke up. "Is everything alright?" He asked carefully.

Tim looked at him with pain in his eyes. "Tony's on his way to the hospital with Abby." He said in disbelief.

Ducky shook his head. "No… she was fine this morning…I checked."

"Why were you checking to make sure Abby's okay?" Tim asked, suddenly angry.

Ducky sighed. "I really shouldn't tell you…"

"She's on her way to the hospital!" Tim protested. "It's a little late for anyone to be telling me what's wrong!"

Ducky shook his head once again. "I… I can't… Abby doesn't want you to know."

"Hos-pit-al!" Tim insisted.

"Timothy…" Ducky said before cracking under the pressure. "She's pregnant." He winced.

Tim froze. "No…If anything happened to her or… NO!"

"Timothy calm down… She must be fine, Tony would have said something if anything were really wrong." Ducky tried to calm him.

"He said he's on his way to the hospital… I'm pretty sure that means something's wrong!" Tim said before quickly getting up. "I have to get there…"

"Let me drive you." Ducky insisted immediately. "You're not driving in this condition."

Tim nodded before they both headed for the elevator.

* * *

><p>Tim ran into the hospital waiting room and was surprised to see Abby sitting in a hard plastic chair. "Abby are you alright?" Tim questioned out of breath.<p>

"Tim?" Abby asked in surprise. "I'm fine… Why?"

"Tony called and said you guys were on your way to the hospital…" Tim started before coming to his senses. "Wait… You're fine?"

Abby smiled lightly as she nodded. "I'm fine."

Tim looked at her for a moment. "I thought… Abby Ducky told me."

Abby looked at him in disbelief before standing up and heading toward the parking lot.

"Abby wait!" Tim protested as Ducky came in from parking his car, nearly running into Abby as she passed through the door.

"Is she alright?" Ducky asked quickly.

"She's apparently fine… So I'm not sure why she's here…" Tim said sounding frustrated. "But she's mad because I know about the baby…"

"You told her you know?" Ducky asked in disbelief.

"I didn't mean to… it just sort of came out." Tim said sadly. "Now I don't know what to do about this…"

"Dad?" Caitlin asked in surprise. "Who called you?"

"Tony… What's going on honey?" Tim asked quickly knowing his daughter would give him an answer.

"Ziva's in labor… I'm supposed to be getting mom, Ziva needs her." Caitlin said distractedly.

Tim's eyes widened in realization. "So…nothing's wrong with Abby…"

"Well… she's not here! And let me tell you Ziva's getting pretty close… If mom's not here I'm not going back there… She'll rip my head off." Caitlin said with wide eyes.

Tim closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. "I'll go get your mom… Tell Ziva she's on her way."

Caitlin shook her head vigorously. "No way am I goin' back there without mom."

"All right… give me five minutes." Tim said before sprinting into the parking garage. He was sprinting down the aisles of cars when he found her leaned up against a cement column. "Abs?"

"Go away!" Abby sniffed. "And tell Ducky I never want to see him again!"

"Abby I know we have to talk through this." Tim said gently. "But I'm here to get you for Ziva."

Abby's eyes widened. "Is she alright?"

"It sounds like she's getting ready to push…" Tim said quietly.

"DAD!" Caitlin shouted into the garage. "DAD!"

"Katie we're over here!" Tim called back. "What's the matter?"

Caitlin looked at her mom in surprise before looking back to her dad. "Tony passed out… and Ziva's pushing." She said out of breath.

Abby immediately jumped up. "Tim… I'll talk to you later." She said quietly before heading back into the hospital.

"Ziva?" Abby asked gently as she pulled on a smock and mask.

"WHERE WERE YOU?" She screamed back through heavy breaths.

Abby shook her head. "That's not important… Are you okay?"

"Yeah… hardly hurts at all…" Ziva lied through her teeth.

Abby couldn't help but laugh. "Zi I've done it twice… it hurts you don't need to fake this."

"I know…" Ziva choked out. "Give me your hand… now!" She ordered

"Alright Ziva on this next contraction I need you to push." Her doctor requested.

Ziva nodded before tightening her grip on both Abby and Gibbs's hands. "I'm ready… I think…" Ziva replied

"Ziva?" Tony asked quickly as he came into the delivery room.

"If you pass out one more time…" Ziva began to threaten.

"I'm set Zi." Tony replied before taking Gibbs's hand's place. "You ready to have a baby Ninja Chick?"

Ziva nodded slowly. "Let's do this hairy-butt."

_**Author's Note: Hey Guys! I've gotten a lot of great reviews on this story as well as the series as a whole! Happy Independence Day (yesterday) to those of you in the US. If you're not in the US… I hope you had a great Monday! PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	4. Complications

"Why isn't this thing coming out of me?" Ziva panted.

Tony looked at her sympathetically. "I don't know Zi…They're running some tests to see if they can figure out what's wr…"Abby hit him on the arm and gave him an angry look. "Going on." He quickly covered.

"Ziva the doctors don't see anything wrong with you or the baby." Abby said gently. "If there were anything to worry about you would know by now."

"Oh gosh… here it comes…" Ziva said anxiously as she squeezed her eyes shut. "OH OW!"

"Zi… Don't push… That's all you need to focus on doing until the doctors know what's going on." Tony tried to instruct.

Abby's eyes widened as she shook her head. "Tony do _not_ try and help…"

"WOULD BOTH OF YOU JUST SHUT UP?" Ziva asked anxiously.

"See." Abby insisted.

"She definitely said both of us." Tony protested. "Both means me and you… not just me."

"TONY SHUT UP!" Ziva screamed through clenched teeth. "When… can… I push?"

Abby grabbed Ziva's hand. "Don't… Ziva it's for the safety of you and the baby."

Ziva shook her head. "Abby I want it out…"

Suddenly several doctors came into the delivery room. "Ziva don't push." They instructed clearly.

"YOU DON'T HAVE ANYTHING MORE UNIQUE TO TELL ME!" Ziva asked angrily.

"Ziva you can't push, we need to do a cesarean section if you want your baby to be alright." The main doctor instructed.

"Why?" Ziva asked sounding more terrified than ever before.

One of the doctors stopped realizing she didn't know what was going on. "For both your own and your baby's health you need to remain calm. Your baby is under added stress because you have a Type B Nuchal Cord."

Abby's hands immediately flew to her mouth as she gasped. "What does that even mean?" Tony asked sounding just as terrified as she felt.

"It means that the umbilical cord has not only wrapped around the baby's neck, it's in a knot. What that means is that we have no way of slipping the cord over the baby's head on its way out." One of the nurses informed them. "The only way to alleviate the risk of suffocation is to deliver the baby via cesarean section."

Ziva's expression of pain quickly changed to words of fear. "Tony…" She choked out before tears started falling.

"Everything…will work out." Tony hesitated. "For better, or for worse… This is happening."

"Who's going into the cesarean section with Ms. David?" One of the nurses asked those in the group.

"Abby." Ziva replied immediately.

Abby shook her head slowly. "I can't Ziva…"

"Why?" She asked angrily. "You said you'd be there for me Abby!"

"I can't Ziva… I don't feel well enough right now…" Abby said quietly as she sat down.

"What do you mean you don't feel well enough?" Ziva asked anxiously.

"You're kidding… You've been in my situation for nine months and you can't figure out why I don't feel well?" Abby muttered quietly.

Ziva looked at her clearly in pain for a few moments before she spoke up. "It's okay Abs… I understand…" She said right before another contraction hit. "OW!"

"Alright Ms. David it's time to get you into the OR." One of the nurses said as several other doctors transferred her onto a gurney.

Ziva nodded. "Let's do this."

* * *

><p>"Abby?" Tim asked carefully as a very pale Abby walked slowly into the waiting room. "Are you okay?"<p>

Abby shook her head. "I need to sit down." She said so quietly Tim almost couldn't hear her. Tim carefully helped her over to two empty chairs. "Thanks." She said quietly as she buried her head in her hands.

"Abby Ducky didn't want to tell me." Tim said quietly.

Abby looked up at him and glared. "Obviously he did, Ducky doesn't do anything he doesn't want to. If you see him tell him I'm not talking to him."

Tim sighed. "Abby when Tony called I thought he was taking you to the hospital." Tim admitted. "Ducky only told me because he didn't want me to show up here and not be able to help you because I didn't know what was going on."

"You don't even deserve to know about my baby." Abby sniffed.

Tim looked at her wide-eyed. "Abby what are you talking about?"

"You don't want my baby Tim… you said you were happy we were done!" Abby said angrily. "And if you don't want it then fine, but you can't have me either!"

Tim immediately put his hands on her shoulders. "Abby…Alright…I said I didn't want another baby…" He admitted quietly. "But Abby… I love you and our children. There isn't anything I wouldn't do for my girls… and honestly I'm really happy we're having another baby Abs. I just didn't know I would be until now." When Abby continued to sit still he spoke up again. "What's wrong Abs?"

"An affair!" Abby snapped. "You seriously thought I was having an affair?"

Tim sighed. "Abby… I shouldn't have said that… I shouldn't have mentioned it, I trust you Abby."

"NO YOU DON'T!" Abby shouted. "I can't understand where you got the idea that I would cheat on you!"

"Abby…" Tim tried but failed. "I'm sorry."

Abby stood up. "Where's… anyone else?" Abby asked impatiently.

"Abby!"

"SHUT UP MCGEE!" She yelled angrily before heading toward the parking lot once again.

Gibbs was coming into the waiting room as Abby made her way out. "What did you do Mcgee?" He asked angrily.

"I told her I wanted a divorce." Tim said ashamedly.

Gibbs's palm immediately made contact with the back of his head. "What were you thinking?"

"It was before I knew… Gibbs… I don't even know what's going on anymore!" Tim said quietly. "I don't want to hurt her Gibbs…"

"It's a little late for that one." Gibbs muttered. "Are you going after her or is that going to have to be done by me?"

"She won't listen to me." Tim said quietly.

Gibbs let out a frustrated sigh before quickly heading into the parking garage. Abby was curled up on a bench just outside the door. "Hi Gibbs." She said quietly as she wiped the tears from her face.

"He didn't mean it you know." Gibbs said as he sat down next to her. "He didn't want to hurt you."

Abby sat up and looked at him angrily. "I can't take all of this right now Gibbs."

"What do you need?" Gibbs asked, knowing not to push her in this state.

Abby closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Ginger Tea and Saltines." She said without unclenching her jaw.

"I'm going to send Tim out here to sit with you while I get that for you Abs." Gibbs said gently. "Can you try and work something out?"

"If by something you mean a divorce I'm sure Tim can work that one out without me." Abby muttered quietly as Gibbs headed back into the hospital.

"Mcgee, get out there and tell your wife how you feel." Gibbs ordered.

Tim stood up. "Is she okay?"

"I'm going to get her something for her morning sickness. When I get back, you better have worked this out." Gibbs said before heading over to talk to Ducky.

Tim sighed realizing it was then or never. He went quietly out into the parking structure and took in a deep breath before speaking up. "Excuse me is there a Abigail Mcgee here?" He asked carefully.

"Shut up Mcgee." Abby said with a sniff.

Tim couldn't help but grin. "You haven't called me Mcgee since Stace was born." He said happily remembering their youngest daughter's birth. "You know… you always look so happy when you're pregnant Abs."

"Oh really?" Abby asked sarcastically. "Have you taken a look at me recently?"

Tim's smile changed to a frown. "Abby you look beautiful, and there isn't one thing I would change about you if I could." Abby's eyes brightened in response. "I love everything about you."

"Everything except for my baby." Abby said quietly.

"Abby I know what I said… and now I can't even understand why I wouldn't want another baby." Tim said gently. "I'm so excited about this baby Abs. He or she is going to be the perfect addition to our family." He tried to press his lips to hers but she turned her head.

Abby shook her head. "No Tim…"

"Abs?"

Abby bit her lip as tears started to fall. "An affair?"

"Abby… I never should have jumped to that conclusion." Tim admitted. "You've been nothing but perfect for almost 14 years now and I had no reason to assume something like that."

Abby gave him a grunt of disbelief. "The six years before we got married didn't give you any reason to trust me? I thought we were friends… best friends."

"Abby we are!"

"Tim… I don't want a divorce… but maybe a break wouldn't be the worst thing for us." Abby said quietly.

Tim's eyes widened. "Abby you need…"

"No Tim… I don't need your help. I don't need or want your fussing. I need a break from dealing with you and all your crap!" Abby said sounding frustrated.

"One time! ONE TIME!" Tim shouted back. "I write us breaking up into a rough draft _one time _and suddenly I'm a horrible husband!"

"Why would you even do that?" Abby asked. "What, did you want to fantasize exactly how I would take you suggesting a divorce?"

"Abby of course not!" Tim replied. "I… Do you want to know why it didn't end up in my novel?"

"Because I found it?" Abby replied sounding irritated.

Tim shook his head. "Because I couldn't write anything after it." He admitted. "If we ever broke up our lives wouldn't continue. There's no way I could continue on without you."

Abby's face immediately softened. "Really?" She asked quietly as she moved closer to him.

Tim nodded as he cupped her chin in her hands. "I need you Abby." He said gently before pulling her lips to his.

Abby pulled away shortly after. "Tim…I just need to sit still for a bit."

"Morning Sickness?" Tim asked as he rubbed her back.

Abby scoffed. "Try all day sickness."

Tim carefully pulled her into his arms. "Gibbs will be back soon." He comforted. "Are you as excited as I am about Tony and Ziva's baby?" He asked after a few moments of silence.

Abby looked up at him with sad eyes. "You don't know what's going on do you?"

Tim looked at her in disbelief. "Please tell me they're gonna be okay…"

* * *

><p>"Abby?" Gibbs called as he arrived back at the hospital waiting room.<p>

Tim looked up from the couch he was sitting on. "Shhh." He hushed him pointing at the sleeping Abby resting on his lap.

"You work it out Mcgee?" Gibbs asked as he handed him the brown paper bag he was carrying.

Tim nodded. Gibbs took that as an okay to sit down and took the chair across from the couch. When Tim didn't do anything but stare at the wall he knew something was up. "Is there something else bothering you?"

"There's still no update on Ziva." Tim said quietly. "If anything happens to them… Abby's going to feel horrible."

"Abby?"

"Alright! I'm going to feel horrible! I just don't know if I'd be able to handle it!" Tim admitted.

Gibbs gave him a small smile. "You're a good man Tim."

It was then that Tony came out into the waiting room looking dazed. He quietly sat down next to Gibbs and put his face in his hands. "I don't know what we're going to do…" He mumbled.

"Tony what's going on?" Tim asked anxiously.

Tony sighed. "Ziva's out of surgery. We have a daughter."

"Congratulations DiNozzo." Gibbs said quietly as he patted his back.

Tony shook his head. "I'm not done." He said regretfully. "Sienna is in the NICU and it's terrifying."

Tim looked at him in disbelief. "Tony… I'm so sorry."

"She's hooked up to so many machines." Tony said sadly. "She's not even… it's like she's a machine. A machine's breathing for her, feeding her, keeping her at a normal body temperature!"

"Calm down DiNozzo!" Gibbs cut him off. "Both Ziva and your daughter are alive right now, don't waste it!"

"Gibbs… they don't think Sienna's going to make it through today."

_**Author's Note: I know it's shorter than usual but I hope you liked it anyway! Thanks so much for reviews! PLEASE REVIEW! **_


	5. Full Scene Mode

"Ziva, you awake?" Tony asked quietly when he saw her fidgeting.

Ziva's eyes fluttered open. "Where's Sienna?" She asked barely able to speak.

Tony took her hand in his. "Ziva Sienna's in surgery." He said quietly.

"Why what's wrong?" Ziva asked immediately awake.

"They… Honey she has a tumor in her pancreas. They're trying to remove it." Tony said sadly.

"You let them do this without my consent!" She asked in disbelief. "What if she doesn't make it through the surgery?"

Tony pulled her into a gentle hug. "Ziva removing the tumor is her only chance to survive. She's been slowly deteriorating all morning."

Ziva shook her head. "She was only three weeks early! How can so much be wrong?"

"Ziva…" Tony said awkwardly. "I don't know what to say or do right now."

"I need to see her." Ziva said quietly.

"Ziva you can't see her right now... She's in surgery." Tony reiterated.

"Tony… I have to see her alive. I don't care if it's in an operating room. I have to see my daughter." Ziva said seriously.

Tony looked at her anxiously. "They said her surgery should be done by five." He protested. "That's in… about forty minutes. Can you wait until then?"

"Will she be alive then?" She asked angrily. "I have to see her. I have to know her…"

Abby came in then accompanied by Gibbs and Tim. "Ziva how are you feeling?"

"Abby I need you to help me with something." Ziva replied immediately.

"Anything."

"I need to see Sienna. Now, while I know she's still alive." Ziva informed her.

"… But that." Abby finished. "Ziva you don't want to go see her in surgery." She promised her. "I went with Caitlin into one of her reconstructive surgeries because she had to be awake during it… It's not something you want to see your child going through."

"Abby… You don't understand! My daughter is dying!" Ziva cried.

"Ziva you probably shouldn't have said…" Tim started.

"DON'T UNDERSTAND?" Abby asked in disbelief. "If anyone here understands… it's me." She said before heading out the door, pulling Tim with her.

Ziva tried to sit up but groaned in pain. "Gibbs…"

"I have to agree with Abby on this one." Gibbs said gently. "Sienna will be out soon and then you can go visit her."

"I want to see her now!" Ziva protested. "She's my daughter and…"

"Ms. David?" A nurse interjected. "Your daughter is out of surgery and is being transported back to the NICU."

"Can I see her?" Ziva asked quietly.

"Yes, but you won't be able to hold her." The nurse said as she pulled over a wheelchair.

"Excuse me?" Ziva asked as she flinched away from Tony's helping hand. "What do you mean I can't hold her?"

"She needs the support of the machines and the temperature controls." The nurse explained gently. "She needs to recover."

"She needs her mother." Ziva retorted as she slowly got into the wheelchair. "I need to see her either way though. Gibbs will you come with us?"

Gibbs shook his head. "Ziva this is something special for you and Tony. I'll go take care of Abby."

Ziva took Tony's outreached hand. "You ready to meet our daughter?" Tony asked quietly. Ziva nodded before the nurse took them to the NICU.

* * *

><p><strong>What's wrong with Mom?<strong> Anastasia signed to Caitlin in a corner of the waiting room.

Caitlin shrugged. **Something's wrong with Ziva and Mom and Dad aren't taking it very well.**

Anastasia looked at her fearfully. **What do you mean wrong? Like… how wrong?**

**I think that the baby's sick. **Caitlin told her sadly.

**Well is the baby going to get better?** Anastasia asked looking close to tears.

**Girls what's going on? **Abby signed and spoke to them.

"Is the baby sick?"Caitlin asked immediately. "Is Ziva okay? What's going on? Why are you crying?"

**Slow down Katie! **Anastasia signed furiously. **Mom what'd she say?**

**She's just asking about Ziva and I need to talk to both of you girls about what's going on. **Abby signed as she sat down next to her daughters.

**Is Ziva okay mom?** Caitlin questioned again.

Abby gave her a glare. **Ziva… is doing fine. Sienna, her daughter, isn't doing quite as fine. She's in the N-I-C-U.**

**What's the N-I-C-U? **Anastasia asked curiously.

Abby looked at her sadly before replying. **It's a special place in the hospital where they take care of the sick newborns.**

"The baby is sick!" Caitlin shouted out.

"Catlin quiet!" Abby hushed her. "I need to…" Suddenly Abby had a wave of nausea come over her and she ran to the restroom.

Tim quickly went over to his daughters. **What happened to mom?** He questioned them quickly.

**I don't know. **Caitlin said quickly. **She just… left. **

Tim sighed. **Alright girls, I need both of you to behave. Ducky will be back in about twenty minutes and he's going to take you home. **He instructed. **Stay here and wait for him.**

Tim quickly headed over to the bathroom Abby was coming out of. "Are you alright Abs?" He asked as he carefully pulled her into her arms.

Abby nodded slowly. "I don't remember this being this bad with Katie or Stace."

Tim rubbed her back. "I don't think it was this bad. It normally was just because of some sort of trigger. You haven't been smelling anything right?"

"No." Abby said as she shook her head. "My stomach just won't settle… and my hormones are all out of whack. It feels like it's about one hundred and five degrees in here and… I don't want to do this again." She broke down into his arms.

"Abs." Tim whispered quietly. "I know it's scary starting over… but we're going to get through this just fine."

It was several minutes later when Gibbs entered the waiting room. "Abby, Ziva wants to see you." Gibbs said gently.

Abby looked at him in disgust. "I'm not talking to her." Abby said angrily.

"Abby you're not that mad." Tim said gently. "It's just your hor…"

"If you say hormones I will kill you and leave no evidence behind." Abby threatened.

Tim backed away slightly. "You should go see Ziva honey." He tried gently. "She needs you right now."

"She doesn't need anything from me and my 'inability to understand what she's going through'" Abby retorted.

"Abby you know that's not true." Gibbs pushed. "She's really hurting right now and you _are_ the only one of us who knows what it's like to be a mother."

Abby sighed. "Just shut up and show me where she's at." She said sounding annoyed.

* * *

><p>Abby walked into the NICU after being given gloves, an apron, and a face mask. "Ziva?" She whispered as she slowly walked toward her.<p>

Ziva looked up slowly the tear streaks running down her face. "She's so… small and helpless."

Abby carefully pulled up a chair next to her. "Where's Tony?" She asked gently.

"He went to go eat." Ziva said quietly. "Don't get mad at him… I asked him to." She said looking at her hands. Abby sat silently for several minutes before Ziva spoke again. "Abby can you help me with something?"

Abby looked at the pain in her eyes. "What do you need Ziva?" She asked as she rubbed her arm.

"I want to hold Sienna." Ziva said softly.

"Then hold her…" Abby said sounding confused.

"They don't want to let me take her out of the incubator." Ziva said as she watched her daughter's chest slowly rise up and go down.

Abby shook her head. "They have to let you hold her Ziva…" She said quietly before waving to a nurse. "Excuse me but my friend would like to hold her daughter."

"I'm sorry… I'm under specific instructions from the head of neonatal, not to take baby number seven out of her incubator." The nurse replied quietly.

Abby looked at her in disgust. "Baby number seven…" She asked angrily. "Ziva I'll be back." She said before standing up and storming into the hallway. She went straight up to the neonatal reception desk. "I need to speak to the head of neonatal… now." She demanded.

"I'm sorry… she's out to lunch."

"I work at a federal agency and I'm not hesitant to get a warrant." Abby snapped.

"A warrant? I'm not sure what you're talking about ma'am. I'll let you know as soon as she's available." The receptionist replied looking slightly terrified.

"As soon as better be in the next five minutes." Abby snapped before angrily taking a seat across from the desk.

"Abby there you are!" Tim said exasperatedly. "I've been looking for you…What's wrong?"

"This hospital…It's horrible." Abby said quietly.

Tim looked at her in surprise. "What's going on Abby?"

"Excuse me ma'am." The receptionist said quietly. "Dr. Owens can see you in his office briefly."

"Thank you." Abby said before getting up. "I'm going to be right back Tim." She said before going into the door the receptionist pointed her towards.

"How may I help you?" Dr. Owens asked impatiently.

"Try about how can you help your patients?" Abby said angrily. "What kind of a NICU do you think you're running?"

"One that works ma'am." He replied simply.

Abby shook her head. "Do you realize just how impersonal it is? Baby number seven. My god-daughter was called baby number seven." She said in disbelief. "If her mother weren't so distraught she'd be in here whipping your butt!"

"Excuse me?" He asked in disbelief.

"You can't run a NICU the way you're running it. The families that are there are already going through enough with a baby there, but making it as impersonal as you are isn't doing any good. The mother's should be able to hold their babies if they want to. You shouldn't have any right to tell them they can't!" Abby began to rant as Tim gently opened the door. "My god-daughter's name is _Sienna_ not baby number seven. If I ever hear you or your staff call her that again I will personally rip…"

"ABBY!" Tim shouted over her. "Don't make a scene!"

"Too late Tim… I'm in full scene mode." Abby replied angrily. "You will let Ziva hold her daughter… and any other mother's that want to hold their babies. I know you have the wrong parts so you won't ever understand exactly how excruciatingly painful childbirth is, but the most rewarding part of it all is when you hold that little baby in your arms. That's when you know it was all worth it. Taking that away from a mother just because her baby is sick… isn't going to help her at all."

Dr. Owens sat staring at her in disbelief. "I'm not sure what you want…"

"You're going to start treating your patients like people." Abby informed him. "Just because they're infants doesn't mean they're not people. They have names, each and every one of them. Each and every one of them has a great potential to become someone great."

"I'm… I'm sorry?"

"You bet you are." Abby said before turning out of the room.

"I'm really sorry about this…" Tim said before quickly following her into the hallway. "ABBY WHAT THE…" He began before he realized that she was sitting on the floor with her face buried in her knees. "Abby are you alright?" He asked as she squatted down to her level.

Abby nodded gently. "I'm sorry… I had to help Ziva…"

"Abby… you were almost in tears in there…" Tim said gently. "What's going on?"

"Not all of the babies in there are going to become someone amazing Timmy!" She admitted. "Some of them aren't going to make it…"

"Abby…" Tim said gently as he pulled her into his arms. "What's hurting you Abs?"

Abby looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "I've never… I've never told anyone here Tim. You would see me differently…"

"Abby it's eating you inside…" Tim said as he rubbed her back. "It's not good to have this stress with the baby.

"Tim… I shouldn't be alive." Abby admitted quietly. "I had a four percent chance of survival when I was born."

"Abby?" He looked at her in disbelief. "You were… you were a preemie?" He asked in disbelief.

"Shut up Mcgee!" She said angrily as she stood up. "I was born at 31 weeks, but I'm alive. I'm smart, I don't have anything wrong with me. But once someone associates me with that it's like they want to be careful with me. It's like they expect me to suddenly have some sort of a disability!"

Tim looked at her in disbelief. "Abby… I don't think that… who would think that?"

"Kids can be mean Tim." Abby admitted. "It shouldn't bother me… not anymore."

Tim pulled her into his arms. "Let it out Abs."

"This stupid kid." Abby said sounding extremely angry. "His sister… was a preemie and she had some sort of a disability because of it." She explained. "When he told the class about it, I told them I was a preemie. Suddenly… I was his sister… no one treated me the same."

"Abs… That was a group of mean kids who were leeching on the suffering of others." Tim said gently. "None of us, not your family or the team would ever see you negatively because of that."

Abby looked up at him and wiped her eyes. "Really?"

"Abby I think you're even more amazing." Tim admitted.

Abby smiled before she felt her stomach jolt. "Tim…" She said as she closed her eyes.

"Shhh… It's okay Abs." He said as he rubbed her arm. "You're amazing Abs." He said pressing his lips to her cheek.

"Tim what are we going to do?" She asked quietly once the nausea passed.

Tim smiled at her and cupped her chin in his hand so she was looking at him. "We're gonna have a baby."

* * *

><p>Abby walked back into the NICU around an hour later and was surprised at what she saw. "Ziva?" She asked in surprise when she saw the smile on her friend's face.<p>

"Abs come here." Tony said an equally as happy smile on his face. "Sienna's doing great."

Abby smiled as she crossed the room. "What happened?" She asked as she saw the girl's alert blue eyes.

"We can't figure it out." The same nurse she had spoken to earlier said with a smile. "As soon as Ziva held Sienna her vitals skyrocketed up to amazing levels."

"She needed her mom." Abby said softly. "I needed my mom." She said even softer.

"What was that Abs?" Tony asked not taking his eyes off his daughter.

Abby shook her head. "Don't worry about it." She said quietly as she trapped it all inside once again.

_**Author's Note: Sorry it took so long! I got writer's block… until I was watching dog tags earlier… (Did you see my quote teehee… love it so much) So I know I've talked to a lot of my reviewers about the team dynamics changing and I PROMISE… I'm about to get there! PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	6. Oliver

"Caitlin!" Abby called up the stairs. "Your lunch is ready!"

"What am I having?" She asked as she stormed down the stairs excitedly.

"Pasta, it's in the microwave. Eat it upstairs." Abby instructed as she pulled a block of cheese out of the fridge.

Caitlin eyed the cheese and backed away from the microwave. "Can I have some?" She asked with a small smile.

Just then the front door opened and Anastasia came in. **Mom what's for lunch? **

**No hello? **Abby replied to her younger daughter before looking toward Caitlin. "No. Eat your lunch… Upstairs." She said as she started slicing up the cheese.

**We're having cheese?** Anastasia asked as she grabbed at a slice.

Abby swiped at her hand. **No! It's mine!**

**One piece? **Anastasia begged with Cailtin right behind.

"Come on mom you're hogging all the cheese!" She protested.

"THE NEXT TIME YOU FEEL LIKE VOMITING AT THE SIGHT OF EVERY OTHER FOOD THEN YOU CAN HAVE SOME CHEESE!" Abby signed as she yelled aloud.

That gave Caitlin an idea as she retrieved her lunch from the microwave. "Well… I'd be willing to share my lunch with you." She said as she set the hot plate of spaghetti on the counter near Abby.

"That's alright sweetheart." Abby replied as she felt her stomach jolt in protest.

Caitlin smirked as she pulled a fork out of the silverware drawer. "Are you sure you don't want any?" She said as she pushed the fork into it. "It's just so thick and squishy!"

"Caitlin Mcgee…" Abby warned feeling the churning in her stomach.

"Oh come on mom doesn't it smell delicious?" Caitlin gave it one last chance.

Abby glared at her for only a second before rushing to the bathroom.

**Caitlin that was horrible! **Anastasia signed towards her.

**Yeah but I've got the cheese. **Caitlin replied as she took a bite out of the block.

"And you're grounded." Tim said as he came in from his study.

"You're… Hi daddy…" Caitlin winced realizing her father had been home all day.

Tim shook his head as he took the plate from Caitlin's now shaking hands. "Caitlin go to your room." He said angrily. **This is your lunch. **He signed before handing Anastasia the plate. **I'm going to go check on your mom… make sure that's not in here when she gets out.**

"Abs?" Tim asked as he lightly knocked on the bathroom door.

"Come in." She said weakly.

Tim gave her a sympathetic smile when he saw her head laying on the edge of the bathtub. "You alright?"

"I'm going to strangle her." Abby moaned.

Tim reached out and put his arm around her. "Abby… I think we should get you checked out." He said gently. "I'm afraid you're getting dehydrated… And you've lost a lot of weight…"

Abby looked up at him angrily. "Are you seriously complaining because _I'm _vomiting?" she asked in disbelief.

"Abby…" He tried to rephrase himself but Abby quickly lunged toward the toilet. He moved his hand to her lower back and started rubbing small circles. Once she leaned back into his chest he spoke up again. "Can I please call Ducky? Just have him give an opinion?" He practically begged. "You can't even go to work you've been so sick."

"Fine. Call Ducky, just leave me alone." Abby practically begged.

"Honey is something else wrong?" Tim asked carefully.

Abby looked up at him in disbelief. "Can we talk about this later please?"

Tim backed out of the room. "Alright Abs." He said before shutting the door.

"Is she alright?" Caitlin asked guiltily.

Tim shook his head. "Get up in your room. I need to talk to Dr. Mallard, I'll come talk to you later." He said as he pointed to the stairs before pulling out his phone.

The sound of ringing sounded back at him before a familiar voice answered. "Hello Timothy." Ducky said.

"How are Ziva and Sienna doing?" Tim asked trying to hide the worry in his voice.

"Ziva's still a bit sore, but Sienna's doing great. Her vitals are rapidly improving." Ducky informed him happily. "However… I suspect that's not your reason for calling."

Tim sighed. "I'm worried about Abby." He confessed.

"What's wrong?" Ducky asked sounding immediately concerned.

"Her morning sickness is… quite extreme." Tim tried to word it. "She's getting dehydrated and I can tell she's losing weight."

"I can come check her out if you'd like." Ducky offered.

"That would be great." Tim admitted. "I think… I just feel like she's getting worse and worse."

"Timothy without looking into it I can't help make a proper diagnosis." Ducky chided.

"Can you… hurry?" Tim asked feeling the childishness in his voice.

"Timothy I will be there as soon as I can. I promised Ziva I would help her with something this afternoon. But as soon as I'm done I'll come over." Ducky replied sounding stressed.

Tim sighed. "Thanks Ducky." Before hanging up his phone.

Abby finally emerged from the hall bathroom looking sick. "Abs are you alright?" He asked as he carefully sat down next to her on the couch.

She looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "I'm so hungry Tim." She said quietly. "I can't keep anything down… but I'm so hungry."

"Abs… are you in pain?" He asked gently hoping the answer would be no.

Abby nodded slowly. "It hurts… I haven't eaten much in weeks Tim…I need to be able to eat."

Tim looked at her in concern. "Come on Abs we're going to the emergency room." Tim said as he scooped her into his arms.

Abby tried to get out in protest. "No Tim…" She argued falling back onto the couch.

"Abby something's wrong and I'm not going to risk your or our baby's health." Tim insisted before calling up the stairs. "CAITLIN!"

"Yeah Dad?" She asked hesitantly.

"I'm taking your mom to the ER you're in charge until someone comes back." Tim said as he grabbed his wallet from the counter.

"Dad I didn't mean to…" Caitlin said immediately feeling guilty.

"Honey it's not your fault." Tim said gently. "But your mom's sick and I need to get her taken care of."

"Why's mom been vomiting so much?" Caitlin asked gently. "Is she… is she pregnant?"

Tim looked at her gently. "Honey, Abby will talk to you when she's ready… But right now I need to take care of Abby alright Caitlin?"

Caitlin nodded as she swallowed her tears. "I'll be fine."

Tim quickly went back to the couch where Abby was curled into the fetal position. He scooped her into his arms and carried her bridal style out to his Porsche. "Abs it's gonna be okay." He said not quite believing it himself. "Everything's fine."

* * *

><p>That evening Ducky knocked on the Mcgee's front door. "Who is it?" Caitlin called through the sturdy oak door.<p>

"It's Dr. Mallard Caitlin." Ducky replied. "Your father called me this morning."

Caitlin swung the door open. "Is mom alright?"

"I don't know I haven't gotten a chance to look at her…"

"Dad took her to the hospital this morning!" Caitlin exclaimed sounding terrified. "I didn't mean to Ducky I promise!"

"Caitlin will you be alright here if I went to go see what's going on with your mother?" Ducky asked calmly.

Caitlin looked at him in fear. "You don't know what's going on? Dad didn't call you?"

"Caitlin will you be alright?" Ducky pressed.

Caitlin nodded slowly. "Just… tell Dad to call or something… please…"

Ducky looked into her eyes. "Caitlin I know this has been a hard few days for everyone… and I need you to know I'm very proud you're handling this so well."

Caitlin nodded. "I don't know half of what's been going on and… I just want everybody to be okay again."

"Everything will work out darling… it always does." Ducky said gently before heading out the front door and to his car.

Ducky quickly called Gibbs on his phone. "Gibbs it's Ducky, I think there's something you should know…"

* * *

><p>Tim ran his fingers through Abby's thick black hair as she lay in a hospital bed. She had fallen asleep almost an hour ago, and the doctors were still running tests. He could still see the light mascara trails down her cheeks from her tears earlier. "Abs." He whispered quietly before there was a small knock on the doorframe.<p>

"Caitlin's worried." Ducky said quietly as he came in.

"She's not the only one." Tim said his voice a bit louder than intended. Abby began to stir in her bed. "They haven't figured out what's wrong… All they know is she can't keep anything down." He said quietly.

Ducky sat down in a chair across the room. "I sent Jethro over to your house Timothy." Ducky informed him. "Caitlin was a wreck when I got there and I didn't want her to have to put up with Stacey alone for who knows how long."

"Thanks Duck… I probably should have done that myself." He said sounding concerned. "I've just been so wrapped up with Abby and Ziva that my girls haven't exactly been my top priority."

"It's understandable Timothy." Ducky consoled. "Abigail should be among your top priorities anyway. In this situation she definitely should be."

"Tim?" Abby asked hoarsely.

Tim quickly turned back to Abby and took a hold of her hand. "Hey Abs." He said gently. "Do you want some ice? That's about what the doctors want you to eat or drink."

Abby nodded and Tim handed her a small plastic cup filled with ice chips. "Thanks." Abby said after she slowly swallowed a few pieces. "Ugh Tim…" She said a few moments later the ice feeling a bit too metallic in her throat.

Tim quickly grabbed the bin that the nurse had directed him to give to Abby in this situation. Tim winced as he saw her throw up more than she possibly could have eaten in several days. "Oh Abs." He said as the doctor came in with a nurse.

He winced as the nurse took away the bin. "Hello Mr. and Mrs. Mcgee. I'm Dr. Walker." The doctor introduced himself. "We believe we've made a diagnosis for Abigail."

"That's great!" Tim exclaimed happily. "Is everything alright?"

"Well alright, if you mean she's going to be fine then yes. However Abigail will need to have treatment to help with her Hyperemesis Gravidarum." The doctor explained.

"Excuse me?" Abby asked. "My what?"

"Well according to your chart you've lost a lot of weight recently, which we can attribute to your severe morning sickness. You're also very dehydrated. It's important to both your and your baby's health that we keep you hydrated and that you're able to eat." The doctor elaborated. "I would like to ask you a few questions if that's alright?"

"Of course." Abby replied looking nervous.

"Alright how much have you eaten within the last three days?" The doctor began.

Abby gulped. "Uh… I tried some crackers a few days ago… with some ginger ale… but I just threw that up. I think… I ate a piece of bread yesterday and kept that down… but today I didn't even try."

Dr. Walker took a few notes before continuing. "How often have you gotten sick within the past twenty four hours?"

Abby gulped when her stomach jolted. "Can… I not… think about that?" She asked uncomfortably.

Tim put his arm around her gently. "Hey it's alright…" He said gently. "No one here wants you to feel sick." He promised her.

"Tim… stop helping." She said quietly.

"Alright Mrs. Mcgee. I'm going to let you rest for a bit but we're going to have a nurse come in within the hour to hook you up to a feeding tube for now." Dr. Walker said as he hung her chart at the end of her bed.

Abby looked up at Tim. "Are you kidding me? I'm not… going to be fed through a tube."

Tim sighed and gently sat next to her on the bed. "Hey." He said before pressing his lips to her forehead. "It's for your and the baby's health."

"Tim… I don't think I can do this." Abby said tears coming to her eyes. "I can't do it anymore. That's what the doctor said after the last one."

"Shhh." Tim tried to comfort her. "It's not your fault honey. We've been over this so many times."

Ducky sensed a sensitive topic coming up once again and carefully stood up. "I'm going to go call Jethro, I'll be back later." He said before slipping out.

"Tim… when I lost Oliver… He told us we couldn't have any more kids. It would be too risky." Abby reminded him.

Tim pulled her into his arms. "Abby you know it's not your fault that you miscarried Oliver. _Everyone_ knows that."

"TIM IT DOESN'T MATTER!" Abby shouted back. "I SHOULD HAVE PROTECTED HIM!"

"ABBY LISTEN TO ME!" Tim shouted over her. "He attacked you… It's not your fault. If it's anyone's fault it's mine."

"Tim what do you have to do with this?" Abby asked angrily. "I wasn't strong enough to protect him… not you."

Tim looked at her in disbelief. "Abby… it's my job to protect you. I failed when one of our witnesses was left alone with you in your lab." Abby sighed in response as she went back to the day five years back…

_"Timmy you're lurking." Abby warned as she sensed her husband at the door to her lab. _

_Tim smirked. "So I'm not allowed to visit my gorgeous pregnant wife?"_

_"Don't remind me." Abby said sounding disgusted as she pressed her palm to her stomach._

_Tim put his hand on top of hers. "Have I told you how much I love you recently?"_

_"I think the last time was a few hours ago…" Abby said softly. _

_Tim smiled at her. "I love you." He said before pressing his lips to hers. _

_"Mcgee!" Gibbs snapped. "What did I say about keeping it out of the office?"_

_"Sorry Gibbs." Abby said blushing. _

_Gibbs looked at her. "Since when did I call you Mcgee?"_

_Abby bit her lip. "Since never." She admitted. "But you have told me to keep it out of the office."_

_"Don't remind me things I've told you, unless you're aiming to get on my bad side." Gibbs warned her. _

_Tim smirked as he took Abby's hand behind her back. "Sorry Gibbs. It won't happen again."_

_"Good. Whatcha got for me Abs?" Gibbs said getting straight to the point. _

_"Well…" Abby started as she untangled her fingers from Tim's. "I ran the photograph through several enhancers and got a clear enough picture to run through my facial recognition software. You'll be pleased to know that the results are printing right now." She said before walking over to the printer. _

_"Petty Officer Turner." Gibbs read slowly as he squinted at the paper. "You got anything else for me?"_

_Abby grabbed Tim's hand that was settling on her back. "Nope." _

_Gibbs turned around to leave. "Mcgee. I can see your hands too."_

_Abby immediately pulled away. "Really Tim?" She asked in disbelief. "You can't keep your hands off me for five minutes?"_

_"I'm sorry you're just really… really…"_

_"Don't even finish that if you want to stay off the couch tonight." Abby warned as she sat down on her stool. _

_"You wouldn't." He tested her._

_Abby looked up at him in disbelief. "Oh I wouldn't? Tony's got me babysitting some witness of yours later. I'm pretty sure I'll be in enough of a mood."_

_"Wait he's having you watch Dylan? The seventeen year old?" Tim asked in disbelief. _

_"Technically he is under eighteen which means he can't just be left in an interrogation room." Abby sighed. "Gibbs and Tony asked if I would mind if he hung out in here while they worked with a few other witnesses."_

_"Abs are you sure you're up for that?" Tim asked gently as he picked up her hands in his. _

_"He's just going to hang out in here Tim. I don't have to do anything other than stay in my lab." Abby smirked. "I'm pregnant, not sick."_

_"I know Abs." Tim said quietly. "I'll see you later." He said before quickly giving her a kiss._

_"Yes… you will." Abby replied as he headed out. "And I'm gonna kill you…" She said under her breath. She sighed. "It's gonna be a long day."_

_It was late that afternoon when Tony escorted Dylan into Abby's lab. _

_"Hey Tony." Abby greeted him. "You must be Dylan." Abby directed to the teenager. _

_"Whatever." He said before taking a seat on her back counter. _

_"That bad?" Abby asked with a smirk._

_"He didn't tell us anything." Tony said sounding irritated. "Other than that he wants a burger and his dad's innocent." _

_"Well it sounds like you had a great day!" Abby said sarcastically._

_"I'm going to pretend you didn't say that and leave my problem…" He said glancing at Dylan. "With you." _

_"Have fun!" Abby said as she watched Tony head to the elevator. "So…" Abby began. "You're Dylan."_

_"Yeah… and you're Abby. Good to know we both can retain information." Dylan replied as he put ear buds in his ears. _

_"Okay then… I'll just be over here working." Abby said awkwardly as she heard him begin to blast his music._

_About an hour later Abby was grinding her teeth. "Dylan?" She called across the lab. _

_"What?" He asked sounding irritated at even being talked to. _

_"I'm getting a migraine, would you mind turning that music down?"Abby requested. She stood there quietly as she watched him fiddle with his volume. It only took a moment for her to realize he was turning his music up. "DYLAN!" She tried again. "Please can you turn that down?"_

_"Why should I listen to you?" He asked angrily. "What did you do to deserve my respect. _

_"Whoa… Okay I'm not even that moody and I'm pregnant." Abby said in surprise. _

_Dylan looked at her smugly. "There's not even half you know about me and my dad."_

_"Look Dylan… I don't want to get into this." Abby said gently. _

_"Oh it's too late not to get into this." Dylan said as he ripped out his ear buds. "People actually say I'm a lot like my dad."_

_"Uh… That's a good thing I guess." Abby said feeling uncomfortable._

_"Not for you it's not." Dylan said furiously as he jumped off the counter. "If you and your team had worked just a little harder, you would know he has a history of beating women."_

_Abby took in a deep breath. "Dylan… there's security in this building… If you do anything they're going to have proof it was you."_

_"You really think I care?" He asked grabbing a hold of her shoulders. _

_"Dylan… please." Abby whimpered realizing she was reduced to begging. _

_"Oh that's right… you're the moody one. Because you're pregnant." Dylan said slyly. "Let's make sure your baby knows what's going on." He said his eyes suddenly turning dark. _

_"DYLAN NO!" Tim screamed as he ran into the lab just in time to see Dylan's knee collide with Abby's abdomen. _

_Gibbs came in right behind Tim and immediately pulled Dylan off Abby and to the floor. "Tim take care of Abby." Gibbs instructed immediately. _

_Tim carefully lay Abby down on the floor. "Abs?" He asked quietly. "Come on Abs." _

_"Mcgee what does she need?" Gibbs asked holding a handcuffed Dylan in one arm. _

_Tim looked up in concern. "I don't know she blacked out."_

_Gibbs looked down at the ground and saw the blood pooling around Abby. He took in a sharp breath. "Get her to a hospital Tim." He said quietly. _

_"Gibbs?" Tim asked not realizing what was happening. _

_"Tim." Gibbs said gently. "I'm sorry…"_

"Tim it's not your fault. It's mine." Abby said as she snapped into reality.

Tim grabbed onto her hand. "Abigail look at me." He demanded and Abby's eyes slowly met his. "It is not your fault Abby. Oliver was a great loss to our family, but that loss wasn't your fault!"

"Who's fault could it have been? He was inside of me when…"She started to choke out.

"Abs…" Tim said gently. "You can't beat yourself up about Oliver. You've done that before. You and I have a chance to have another beautiful baby and I'm not going to let you give that up."

"Tim… I don't want to do this again." Abby said quietly. "Is that bad? Is it bad I don't want my baby?"

Tim took in a deep breath. "Oh Abs." He said gently before pulling her into his arms.

* * *

><p>"Tony have you seen Abby?" Ziva asked as she picked at her dinner.<p>

Tony shook his head. "She said she was coming over later today when I talked to her this morning but I haven't heard from her since."

"Do you think she's alright? Abby doesn't usually not show up if she says she's going to." Ziva asked sounding worried.

"I can call if you want." Tony offered. Ziva simply nodded to make her request and Tony dialed Abby's number. After a moment of ringing he was transferred to her voicemail. "Hey Abby, It's Tony. You never showed up today and Ziva and I were wondering what was up. Call us back." He said quickly before hanging up.

"Tony something's wrong." Ziva insisted, wincing as she sat up.

"I'll call Tim." Tony replied immediately.

A few moments later Tim's voice came back through the phone. "Hey Tony." Tim said sounding tired.

"I just tried calling Abby but she didn't answer. Do you know where she's at?" Tony asked getting to the point.

Tim took in a deep breath. "We're at Bethesda."

Everything froze for a moment to Tony. "Mcgee… please tell me she's okay."

"That depends on your definition of okay." Tim replied quietly.

"Abby can't lose another baby." Tony said quietly hoping Ziva wouldn't hear him. "Two was enough…"

Tim cut him off. "Nothing's wrong with the baby right now. Abby's having quite a bit of trouble with morning sickness though."

"How much trouble?" Tony asked hesitantly.

"They think she's lost about ten pounds since she started getting sick." Tim said sounding scared.

"What does Abby need?" Tony asked immediately. "Anything… We'll do anything."

Ziva sat up even further. "Tony what's wrong?"

Tony shook his head trying to listen to Tim's answer. "Abby's doubting herself right now. She doesn't think she can do this again and I don't know what to do to help her realize that it's okay she's scared, but that it's going to be okay."

Tony sat quietly for a second. "Mcgee… I have an idea, but I don't know if it's a good one or not."

"I'm willing to try pretty much anything at this point." Tim replied eagerly.

"I don't know if Ziva will go for it…"

* * *

><p>Early the next morning Abby was asleep in her hospital room and Tim sat awake waiting for Tony's arrival.<p>

"Mcgee?" Tony whispered as he knocked on the cracked door.

"Is she here?" Tim asked as he stood up.

Tony nodded and Ziva joined him in the doorway holding a small bundle of blankets. "How's Sienna doing?" Tim asked with a small smile.

"Really well actually." Ziva said softly. "But they only want her out for a couple of hours at a time… They were pretty against us taking her out of the hospital until we told them we were taking her directly to another hospital."

Tim peered into the blankets and smiled. "She's perfect."

"Thanks." Ziva said smiling at her daughter. "It was really worth it."

"That's what I'm hoping to remind Abby of." Tony said quietly.

"I'll wake her up." Tim informed them. "You can take a seat for a few minutes… she'll probably be sick as soon as she tries to sit up."

Ziva furrowed her brow in concern but took a seat anyway.

"Abby." Tim said as he rubbed small circles on her palm. "Honey Tony and Ziva are here." She began to stir. "Is there anything you need?"

"Stop… helping." Abby said through her clenched jaw. Slowly she opened her eyes and sat up. "What were you saying about Tony and Ziva?"

Tim pointed toward them. "See for yourself."

"Oh Zi." Abby gasped as Ziva stood up holding Sienna in her arms. "You really didn't have to come. I'm going to be fine…"

"Do you want to hold her?" Ziva asked quietly.

Abby looked at her in surprise. "Are you serious?"

Ziva simply nodded as she carefully transferred her daughter into Abby's nervous arms. "No Ziva… you shouldn't let me-"

"Abigail Mcgee there is no reason why you shouldn't be able to hold your god-daughter." Ziva cut her off.

Abby looked at her nervously. "Ziva…"

"Just look at her." Ziva encouraged.

Abby looked down at Sienna and immediately smiled. "Hi Sienna." She said quietly. "It's Abby… You're a very pretty little girl."

Tim smiled before sitting down next to his wife. "Remember when Caitlin was born?"

Abby nodded. "She was so perfect."

"And Anastasia?"

"Equally as perfect." Abby replied.

"And this baby…" Tim said gently laying his hand on her abdomen. "Is going to be just as perfect as our two daughters."

"You promise?" Abby asked quietly.

"I promise."

_**Author's Note: YAAAY! So I finally got in a bit of the background info I promised! Did you like it in flashback form? Or would you prefer it if It came out in a conversation? I can try some of both if you'd like! Let me know! PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	7. Agent Sacks

"Abby?" Tim said gently. "Ziva and Tony need to take Sienna back to the NICU at Georgetown."

Abby slowly pulled her finger out of Sienna's hand. "So you guys really have to go?" She asked quietly.

Ziva looked at her sympathetically. "Sienna's got to be back in twenty minutes… We're going to be late as it is."

Abby sighed as she carefully transferred Sienna into Tony's arms. "I guess you can go." She replied as she settled back into her pillows.

"Hey Abs?" Gibbs said quietly as he stood in the doorframe.

"Gibbs!" Abby cried genuinely happy to see him. "I'm so happy you're here!"

Gibbs smiled before coming into the room. "I brought a couple of girls who were interested in seeing you." He said as Caitlin and Anastasia followed him in.

"See you Abby." Ziva whispered as they slipped out the door.

"I'm so sorry mommy!" Caitlin cried as she ran into Abby's open arms.

Abby resisted the urge to vomit as she pulled her into her arms. "Shhh… Caitlin it's alright honey. It's not your fault."

**Are you okay mom?** Anastasia signed nervously.

Abby nodded before urging Caitlin off of her. "Alright girls I need to talk to you." She signed and spoke aloud. Tim intertwined his fingers with hers as their daughters settled in at the foot of the bed. "Girls, you're going to have a little brother or sister."

"Really mom?" Caitlin asked excitedly but Anastasia sat still.

**Stacey are you okay?** Abby asked gently.

Anastasia shook her head. **Why are you here mom? The last time you came here after you said that you told us Oliver wasn't coming after all." **

Abby took in a sharp breath. **Honey… Oliver died before he was born.**

**Why didn't you just tell me that then?** Anastasia asked in surprise. **Why were you hiding that from me?**

**Stacey you were only four. **Tim quickly jumped in. **It was a hard thing for your mom at the time and it still is. The reason she's in the hospital right now is to prevent this baby from having problems like Oliver. **

**So mom's not losing this baby?** Anastasia asked slowly.

Abby looked unsure but Tim replied for her. **No. This baby is perfectly healthy. Your mom however, is pretty sick. **

"Okay I love the sign language thing and all… but can someone please explain what's going on in English?" Caitlin said sounded exhausted. "This is more signing then I've done in a long time."

Abby could feel her stomach begin to protest sitting still for too long and she shifted her weight. "Abs you okay?" Tim asked immediately concerned.

"I'm fine." She said quietly closing her eyes.

"Alright girls let's take this outside and let your mom rest." Tim sighed as he carefully lifted Anastasia off the bed.

Abby watched as his husband left the room with his two daughters and lay back ready to enjoy the silence.

"Abby?" Gibbs's voice came from the back of her room.

"Really?" She asked sounding genuinely upset.

"Are you alright?" He asked sounding concerned.

Abby opened her eyes and looked up at him. "I've never wanted my mom more than I do right now." She admitted quietly.

"Abby you know that no matter what happens the team's going to be behind you one hundred percent." Gibbs reminded her. "How can you be so concerned about things still?"

"GIBBS!" Abby shouted. "My life… hasn't been a picnic… I'm sorry if you think that just because I make everything seem fine for the girls means that everything is fine."

"Talk to me Abby." Gibbs said gently. "I know it's not the basement… but you can still trust me."

"Gibbs… not now." Abby pressed out through her tight lips.

"Abby is everything alright?" He asked looking immediately concerned.

Abby shook her head and pointed to the plastic bin sitting on the bed's side table. Gibbs quickly handed it to her and watched sadly as she emptied whatever was left of the contents of her stomach into the bin.

"Gibbs is she okay?" Tim asked nervously as he came back in.

Abby could feel the sweat beading on her forehead. "Tim… when are they going to feed me again?" She practically sobbed. "I need food."

"I'll page the nurse right now." Tim said gently as he wiped the sweat from her forehead with the cuff of his shirt. He carefully leaned over her and pressed the call button before sitting down next to her. "Don't worry Abs. The nurse will be here soon."

"Timmy?" Abby asked softly.

"I'm right here Abs."

"I'm scared." She admitted before burying her face into Tim's shirt.

Gibbs looked at his agent sympathetically. "I'm going to go check on your girls." He told Tim quietly as Tim ran his hands through Abby's tangled hair.

"Hey what are you scared of?" Tim asked quietly.

Abby pulled away from his chest and looked up at him in disbelief. "Tim… I know it's a bit over your head here… but I'm not prepared to have another baby… I should be done with this! The morning sickness was supposed to never happen again! _None _of this was supposed to happen again."

"Abby…" Tim said quietly not knowing if he should ask what he was thinking. "Are you thinking about what I think you're thinking about?"

Abby looked down at her fingernails. "I don't want to do this Tim…" She admitted softly.

Tim looked at her in disbelief. "Abby no."

"I DON'T WANT THIS!" Abby shouted back. "I DON'T… want this…" She said quietly before breaking down into Tim's arms.

"Shhh." Tim comforted her. "I know it's hard right now Abs, but you don't want that."

"Tim what if it is what I want?" Abby asked quietly. "What would you say if that's what I want?"

Tim knew exactly what he'd say. "I'd say I don't believe you."

"What?" Abby asked sounding confused.

Tim slowly started rubbing circles on the back of her hand. "The Abigail I know values life far too much to end one before it even had a chance." Abby looked up at him angrily. "Not even you can convince me that you would end your pregnancy on purpose Abs. I get that it's hard with so many things that could go wrong. But you don't want to end this pregnancy."

"Then why don't I want it?" She retorted.

Tim sighed. "You're scared." He replied honestly. "You said it yourself. You're afraid to want this baby because you think something's going to happen."

Abby's mouth opened slightly before she closed her lips into a thin line. "Tim I can't… I can't risk losing another baby."

"Which is why we're here. I'm not going to let anything go wrong with this pregnancy if I can help it Abs. You and our baby are going to be taken care of." He promised before a knock sounded on the doorframe.

"You buzzed?" A nurse questioned.

Abby nodded. "Can I get some food?" She asked feeling very childish.

"Well Dr. Walker didn't want to put too much food in your stomach." The nurse replied hesitantly.

"I'm starving." Abby said softly. "My stomach hurts… I'm that hungry."

The nurse sighed. "Alright I'll see what I can do. In the mean time you may want to take a walk or something before we hook you up to a feeding tube again."

Abby nodded as the nurse left the room. "Tim?"

"Do you want to go for a walk?" Tim asked her gently.

"Yeah." Abby replied as she sat up. "Can we walk over to the nursery?" She asked sheepishly as Tim pulled her sheets and blankets down.

"Of course we can Abs." Tim replied gently as a smile crept onto his face. "Do you want help up?" He offered.

Abby nodded as her hand grabbed on to Tim's wrist. She sat still for a moment and thankfully the churning feeling in her stomach settled.

"You okay?" Tim asked softly. Abby nodded in response and he helped her up. "You sure you want to walk?"

"Yeah." Abby replied slowly. "I don't want to just sit in bed all day."

Tim smiled and slid his arm around her waist. "Should we invite the girls?" Tim asked seeing their faces peering around the corner.

Abby smirked. "You think we have a choice?"

Tim shook his head. **Join us?** He signed through the window.

Both Caitlin and Anastasia nodded their heads before pushing open the door. "Where are we going?" Caitlin asked.

**On a walk.** Tim signed before taking his youngest daughters hand in his and beginning the walk across the hospital.

* * *

><p>The Mcgees had just gotten back to Abby's room when Tim's phone went off. "Caitlin help mom back into bed." Tim instructed before slipping into the hallway. "Mcgee." He said as soon as he was out of Abby's earshot.<p>

"Mcgee I know you're at the hospital with Abby but I need you here. I already have Tony on his way." He could hear Gibbs's voice ring through the phone at him.

Tim flinched. "I really think that that's not such a good idea Gibbs…"

"Mcgee… I need you here, now." He said urgently.

Tim could sense something wasn't right. "What's going on Gibbs?"

"Our team is being accused of a murder… our bullpen and Abby's lab are crime scenes right now." Gibbs replied harshly.

Tim was shocked. "Are you kidding me?"

"Tell Abby and get down here as soon as you can… The FBI wants to question the whole team and we're already looking suspicious by having two members unable to report to the building." Gibbs instructed.

"Got it." Tim replied hesitantly before hanging up his phone. He took in a deep breath before heading back into Abby's room. **Girls can you go outside for a moment?** Tim requested as he looked at Abby sympathetically.

"Tim what's going on?" Abby asked nervously. Tim simply shook his head to signal that the girls needed to leave first.

Once he heard the door close he started. "Abby I need to go to NCIS."

"Tim!" Abby protested.

"Trust me I don't want to go Abs… But there's a slight team emergency." He said flinching as he saw her face turn to one of skepticism.

"What do you mean emergency?"

"The FBI thinks we committed a murder… or something like that." Tim said softly to make sure Caitlin and Anastasia couldn't hear through the door.

"WHAT?" Abby replied angrily. "What's going on?"

"It sounds like the bullpen and your lab have been marked off as crime scenes and they want the team for questioning. Tony and I really need to go in because you and Ziva can't at the moment. They're already suspicious because both of you can't make it to NCIS." Tim relayed the information.

Abby sighed. "We didn't do anything wrong…"

"I know Abs. I really have to go…" He said quietly before pressing his lips to hers. "You want me to take the girls?"

"No." Abby replied quietly. "They shouldn't be there right now." She looked up at him her face showing how terrified she was. "Go Tim…"

"Abby I'm so sorry I'm leaving you here… I promise I'll be back as soon as I can." He said quietly before pressing his lips to her forehead. "I love you."

"Love you too." Abby replied as Tim sprinted out the door. "I just wish something would go right for once.."

* * *

><p>"Mcgee!" Tony called across the parking lot as he saw him pull in his silver Porsche.<p>

Tim quickly pulled his keys out of the ignition and jumped out of the car. "Did you do anything?" He asked quietly.

"Me?" Tony asked in disbelief. "I've been dealing with a pregnant ex-assassin for the past nine months. I didn't have time to do anything even if I wanted to. What about you?"

"My house has been just as crazy as yours." Tim replied as they headed into the elevator. "Between Stace switching schools and whatever Caitlin's been pulling I've been spending all my out of work time dealing with my girls."

Tim and Tony sat in an uncomfortable silence until they reached the main floor. They quickly placed their sigs and badges in the provided bins and made their way through security. "Agent Fornell is waiting for you by your desks." One of the security officers informed them as they handed back their items.

Tim and Tony gave each other a nervous glance before heading up the stairwell to the bullpen. "Mcgee, DiNozzo!" Fornell barked as the two of them emerged through the doorway. "I assume you can explain your significant other's absences?"

"You mean Gibbs didn't tell you?" Tim asked in disbelief.

"Gibbs hasn't said a word to me." Fornell replied. "Is something wrong?"

"Abby and Ziva are in the hospital." Tony replied. "So yeah… I'd say something's wrong."

"Are they okay?" Fornell asked immediately forgetting his job. He wasn't exactly close with the team, but he and Gibbs went way back.

"Ziva and our daughter Sienna are both doing well." Tony replied before looking to Tim.

Tim sighed. "Abby's having quite a hard time with her morning sickness."

"She's pregnant again?" Fornell asked in disbelief. He had taken over the case that Dylan was involved in after Abby's attack to give the team some adjustment time.

Tim nodded. "Her body just isn't keeping anything down right now."

"Well… not to dampen the mood anymore… But I am here to help Agent Sacks with his investigation."

Tony rolled his eyes. "Are you kidding me? Agent Sacks thinks we did something… again?"

"Come on DiNozzo." Tim muttered under his breath as he followed Fornell to interrogation.

"Agent Mcgee." Agent Sacks said as he saw him coming down the hall. "I've been waiting for you." He said with a smile that was far too fake to bring any sort of comfort.

"Can we please just get this over with?" Tim asked as he sat on the opposite side of the table than he was used to.

"Anxious?" Sacks asked as he slammed a file folder down to the table in front of him.

"My wife's in the hospital." He said through gritted teeth. "So yeah… I guess you could say I'm anxious."

"Your wife?" Agent Sacks asked with a smirk. "You really think I didn't dig up everything on you?"

"What are you talking about?" Tim asked using all his will power not to roll his eyes at him.

Agent Sacks slammed a picture down on the table. "This is what I'm talking about.

Tim pulled the picture toward him with a furrowed brow. "What…" Suddenly he pushed it back. "What is this?" He asked immediately.

"Can you not see yourself?" Sacks asked sounding irritated.

Tim sat there looking at the photo in disbelief before he shook his head. "This is… That's not…" He wasn't sure what to say. "I don't understand." He finally said.

"What don't you understand? You were the last person seen with Ms. Edwards… On her front porch kissing a bit passionately for a married man." Sacks said enjoying the obvious discomfort of the agent.

Tim took in a deep breath. "That's… Not me." He finally said calmly.

"You recognize yourself in that photo Agent Mcgee. Don't lie to me. When was the last time you saw Ms. Edwards?"

"I don't even know who that is!" Tim exclaimed. "I don't know how you got this photo but I'm telling you right now that I did _not_ cheat on my wife."

"I honestly don't care about whatever you and that tramp from the labs are up to…" Agent Sacks started.

Tim immediately stood up. "DON'T SAY THAT ABOUT MY WIFE!" He yelled.

"What are you going to do about it?" Sacks said with a smirk. "Besides you know it's true… She's nothing to brag about. Anyone could pick her up. In fact I'd bet plenty have. How do you even know the baby she's carrying is yours?"

Before either of them knew what was happening Tim had him up against the wall. "Take it back." He said through clenched teeth.

"Maybe that's what you should do with your wife and those two pests you call daughters… Take them back." Sacks replied with a smirk.

"MCGEE!" Gibbs shouted as he stormed through the door. He immediately grasped onto his agent's shoulders and pulled him back. "What are you thinking?"

"He wasn't thinking anything just like that idiot he married." Sacks said as he momentarily regained his composure.

"Excuse me?" Gibbs asked in disbelief.

"She doesn't really know anything… All she does is put things into a machine. You can get anyone to do that." Sacks said slowly losing confidence.

"Get out." Gibbs demanded.

"In case you've forgotten… I'm the one running the case here, and you happen to be a suspect." Sacks replied looking frustrated.

"I'm going to give you ten seconds to get out of here before I personally make sure you lose your job." Gibbs threatened.

"I'm just doing my job." Sacks protested.

Gibbs shook his head furiously. "No… your job is to find out what happened to the murder victim. Not to harass my team."

"I'm not harassing them. I'm simply questioning them. Family is a fair topic when it comes to interrogation." Sacks replied.

"Not when it comes to _my_ Abby." Gibbs said angrily. "Not when she can't defend herself. You won't say a word through your lying teeth until she's here."

"She couldn't defend herself if she had an entire army on her side." Sacks replied angrily.

"I can… and _will_ defend myself perfectly well." A voice came from the doorway. They saw Abby sitting in a wheelchair accompanied by a Bethesda nurse.

"Abby?" Tim asked in disbelief. He quickly rushed over to her and stooped down so he'd be at her level. "Are you sure you can do this?"

"I can't let you and Tony try and get around agent Sacks alone." Abby replied quietly. "I don't feel great… but Emma's here to monitor me and the doctors say I should be fine to be an outpatient."

"Oh so she's shown up?" Sacks asked with mock sarcasm. "What does the brave girl have to say about this?" He asked smugly as he handed her the photo he had shown Tim earlier.

Abby's mouth opened in disbelief. She could barely choke through her tears. "I don't believe you." She whimpered before delivering a swift slap to his face. "And you had the nerve to accuse me of cheating."

"Abby… I swear I didn't!" Tim protested.

Abby shook her head. "You're not worth it… Not if you won't even bother to tell me after I know."

"ABBY!" Tim cried in protest as she wheeled out of the room.

Gibbs grabbed the picture from Tim's hands. "What is this Mcgee?"

"It's a lie… A lie that's going to ruin my life."

_**Author's Note: Sorry there wasn't a flashback this chapter :( I actually did consider adding one in towards the end but then the chapter would be too long. Thanks so much for the reviews! Please please please review!**_


	8. Interrogating Abby

"When you say lie you better not mean that you're lying to Abby…" Gibbs said angrily.

Tim shook his head furiously. "This picture's not real. I swear Gibbs…"

"Then prove it." Gibbs said simply.

"I can't do anything with the picture myself." Tim replied reluctantly. "It's actually pretty simple… The pixel patterns just need to get checked for any discrepancies…"

"But since you're the one in question it would be too suspicious to have you prove it yourself." Gibbs finished for him. "Abby could do that I assume…"

Tim sighed before nodding. "There's no way she'd do it though. Not right now anyway."

Gibbs looked at him sternly. "I don't need whatever's going on with this in the middle of an investigation of my team Mcgee." He headed for the door. "Fix it." He demanded.

"On it boss." Tim replied by reflex. "If you'll excuse me Agent Slacks… I must go find my wife."

"IT'S SACKS!" He called after Tim as he headed down the hallway.

Tim was surprised to see Abby as soon as he turned the corner. "Abs…" Tim said gently.

"SHUT UP MCGEE!" Abby replied sharply.

"Abby look at me." Tim requested. Abby simply stared at her hands. "Abby _look at me_."

Abby's head snapped up. "Are you really trying to get me to listen to you?"

"The photo's a lie." Tim said quietly.

"Kind of like how you're a lie? Everything has been a lie!" Abby retorted.

Tim shook his head and grabbed Abby's hand. "I swear to you that that photo's not real. I don't know what Sacks is up to but he's playing with us."

"You really are going to blame someone else for this?" Abby asked in disbelief.

"Abby!" Tim snapped. "If you can't trust me anymore then trust the forensics."

Abby refused to make eye contact. "What do you want me to do?"

"Check the pixel structure of the photo for discrepancies." Tim said softly as he handed her the picture.

She pushed the photo away before taking in a deep breath. "You promise?" She asked quietly in return.

Tim nodded as he silently pressed the photo into her hands.

"Emma can we go to the elevator?" Abby asked quietly as Tim quietly walked back down the hallway, staring at his shoes.

"Of course." Emma said quietly before taking Abby to the elevator.

* * *

><p>A little over an hour later Abby was examining pixel structures and looking extremely tired. "This <em>is <em>really well done." She muttered under her breath.

"Find anything Abs?" Gibbs asked quietly.

Abby jumped slightly causing her stomach to jolt in protest. "Gibbs!" She said through a clenched jaw as she felt her stomach slowly settle. "What have we said about sneaking up on people?"

"Sorry." Gibbs said with a smirk.

"Never apologize it's a…"

"Sign of weakness. I know Abs. Did you find out if the picture is fake?" He asked as he leaned over her shoulder.

Abby sighed. "I really don't like going to court Gibbs."

Gibbs smirked. "Hey at least this time it's for someone you care about." He said gently.

"I also really don't like admitting I was wrong." Abby muttered before she felt two arms wrap around her shoulders. She quickly snapped her head back and saw Tim behind her. "Really Tim? I'm the only person that can prove your innocence right now and you're messing with me?"

"I'm sorry." Tim said with a smirk. "But does that mean that you _can_ prove my innocence?"

Abby smiled and nodded before pressing her lips to his. "I'm sorry Tim." She said quietly looking ashamed. "I wanted to believe you but my hormones are everywhere and something in my brain just couldn't come to understand it. I hate this so much Timmy…"

"Hey, hey!" Tim cut her off. "It's okay sweetie. If I had been in your situation I would have probably reacted much worse."

"Ah. The team thinks that they can get out of this just by being together." Agent Sacks laughed from the doorway. "It's going to take a whole lot more than that to prove your innocence."

Tim turned around and crossed his arms. "You didn't check your evidence." He said simply.

"What are you talking about?" Agent Sacks asked suddenly looking suspicious.

Abby handed him the picture she had just printed. "That picture of Tim… was fake. And I can prove it. Also if I were given some more time I could figure out who did the editing and in what program, but since I assume you want to take me in for questioning I don't exactly have time for that now."

"That we do Mrs. Mcgee." Agent Sacks said before he positioned himself behind her wheelchair before the nurse could. "As this doesn't involve you," He directed to Emma. "I'll just have you stay here."

That's when Gibbs stood up. "No, she won't. Abby's health will not be compromised for your selfish purposes. And I want one of our agents in the interrogation room at all times."

"No one else from your team…" Sacks began to argue.

"They don't have to be from our team, but I want someone I can trust in that room." Gibbs said stubbornly.

Sacks sighed realizing Gibbs wasn't going to give up. "How about Fornell?"

Gibbs looked at Abby who nodded, giving him the reassurance he needed. "Fine, but my team can be in the observation room."

Sacks' eyes narrowed. "Fine." He agreed narrowly before pulling out his cell phone. "Fornell… I need you in interrogation." He said before stopping for a moment. "Agent Gibbs insisted." He said before hanging up. "Mrs. Mcgee?" Sacks asked expectantly.

Abby closed her eyes feeling nauseated. "Can I have a minute?" She asked quietly.

"Fornell is on his way to accompany us to interrogation…" Sacks began before Gibbs pulled him away from her.

"I know this is hard for you to understand Agent Sacks, but I need you to be really patient with her right now." Gibbs said as if he were talking to a small child in a candy store.

Before Sacks could reply Fornell came bursting into the lab. "GIBBS!" He shouted angrily. "You do realize that in addition to this case I'm working for Agent Sacks I'm running my own case."

Gibbs gave him a look that shut him up immediately. Fornell had only seen that look once before and it had been when he was talking about Shannon and Kelly. "Conference room Gibbs." Fornell snapped.

Fornell and Gibbs quickly stormed into the elevator. Fornell waited until Gibbs flipped the emergency stop switch before speaking up. "What do you need Gibbs?"

"I need you to protect my team." Gibbs replied simply.

"From?" Fornell pressed.

"Agent Sacks." Gibbs admitted. "He's got something up his sleeve against my team and Abby's feeling too sick to handle this alone. I know Abby trusts you…" He sighed before continuing. "Will you _please_ do this for me?" He knew he was begging but for Abby it was worth it.

Fornell gave him a glare that clearly meant, 'Fine I'll do this but that doesn't mean I have to be happy about it'. Gibbs took that to mean yes and started the elevator again. As soon as the door slid open they were confronted with a very impatient Agent Sacks.

"Can I get on with my investigation yet Agent Gibbs?" He asked impatiently.

Gibbs nodded. "Go ahead… but just know we'll find out if there's anything wrong with your accusations so you might want to know what you're talking about before you go around accusing my team of anything."

Agent Sacks glared at Gibbs before climbing into the elevator. "Your team is guilty and Abby's going to be just the one to prove it."

* * *

><p>"I've been telling you for the last hour I don't know what you're talking about." Abby said with her head on the interrogation room table. "Can I please go?"<p>

Agent Sacks slammed a copy of Caitlin's birth certificate to the table and made Abby jump up. "You and your husband faked his death and shortly after you found out you were pregnant with Caitlin."

"Yes!" Abby replied sounding exasperated. "I've told you that at least three times! What does it have to with anything?"

Fornell interjected. "Agent Sacks… if you don't have anything pertaining to this case to ask Mrs. Mcgee I believe you should let her rest. She's been up for awhile and it's not good for her or the baby."

Before Sacks could reply his cell phone vibrated. He picked it up and smiled. "Actually… I do have something on the lab rat."

"Would you stop trying to insult me and just tell me what I did?" Abby practically begged.

"Your fingerprints have been indentified on the murder weapon." Agent Sacks replied.

Abby looked at him in silence for a moment. "I don't… I'm sorry Agent Sacks… I don't feel well…" she said weakly.

Tim immediately came through the interrogation room door and nurse Emma moved toward her and placed her palm to Abby's forehead. "Abby what's wrong?" Tim asked nervously.

"I don't know… I feel really… off." Abby replied shakily. "Like… more off than usual."

"Alright Agent Sacks, you can continue this later by all means but you have to let us take her back to get checked out. She can't lose this baby." Tim was begging.

Gibbs came through the door. "Agent Sacks my team's health comes before your investigation." He said immediately before turning to Abby. "Are you in pain?"

Abby shook her head. "No I just feel really uncomfortable." She said as she tried to shift her weight. Tim could see the discomfort in her eyes and gently put her hand in his.

"Can we get Ducky in here?" Gibbs pressed immediately. "Do you remember any of this kind of discomfort with Caitlin or Anastasia?"

Abby nodded. "I'm not worried about it. It's just taking up my brain space for right now." Abby explained as she tried to rub her own back.

"Abigail." Ducky said as he came into the room. "Where are you feeling uncomfortable?" He asked quietly as he kneeled down next to her.

Abby pulled her hand out of Tim's. "Can we… talk about it somewhere else?" She asked awkwardly realizing that all of her co-workers had somehow made their way into the room and were waiting for an answer.

Ducky could see her embarrassment and nodded. "Who do you want to come with us?" He asked gently.

Abby took in a deep breath. "Just Tim… and Nurse Emma." She said quietly.

"Alright." Ducky replied as he stood up. "Agent Sacks with all respect I'm going to take Abigail and Timothy down to autopsy with me for a little while to give her a chance to try and alleviate some of her discomfort."

Sacks sighed in defeat. "I'm never going to finish my investigation am I?"

Ducky looked at him lividly. "I'm sorry… but this team is going through a lot right now without you accusing them of murder. If you want to investigate them, you're going to have to exercise a great amount of patience." Then he turned to Abby. "Come on Abigail." He said gently before opening up the door.

"Thank you Ducky." Abby replied quietly as they headed into the elevator.

When they arrived in Autopsy Abby let out an almighty sigh she didn't know she had been holding in.

"Alright Abigail." Ducky pressed gently. "What's bothering you and what can we do to help?"

Abby shifted once again. "My back is super sore from sitting in that wheelchair for so long…" She said quietly.

"Abigail… that's definitely not the only thing bothering you." Ducky chastised.

Tim took Abby's hand. "What's bothering you Abs?" He asked quietly.

Tears began to prick at Abby's eyes. "I'm just hot and uncomfortable and my bra is way too small and I just want to go home!" She burst out.

Tim bit his lip to keep from laughing. "Hey don't cry Abs." He tried gently. "Ducky would you mind turning down the temperature in here?"

"Of course Timothy." Ducky replied before moving to the air controls.

Tim gently pulled her up. "Alright let's see what we can do about that backache." He whispered as he helped her to sit on the end of an Autopsy table. He carefully sat behind her and began to rub her back.

"Doctor Mallard?" Nurse Emma spoke up.

"What can I do for you Emma?" Ducky asked.

Emma looked a bit uncomfortable. "Abby should have a blood test ran sometime soon to determine blood sugar levels and blood cell counts."

"I can run that right now if that would be helpful." Ducky offered. Emma simply nodded and Ducky went to find the equipment.

"Ouch." Abby muttered under her breath.

"You okay Abs?" Tim asked quietly. She shook her head and Tim sighed. "What can I do for you?"

"My bra… is way too small…" She muttered. Tim immediately moved his hands up her back. "Hey!" Abby snapped. "In case you hadn't figured it out yet I don't want you messing with my chest right now…"

"Calm down Abs." Tim replied without hesitation. "I'm just unclasping your bra."

Abby sighed and relaxed. "Can I please just go home?"

"Abby you know you're going to have to go back to the hospital tonight…" Tim replied as he worked his fingers into her back.

"Tim…" She began to whine before Ducky interrupted.

"Abigail, Emma has asked me to run a blood test for her." He said sympathetically. "As soon as I'm done with this you can go up to your lab and lie down if you'd like."

Abby cursed inwardly before holding her arm out. "Here." She mumbled.

"You may feel a small amount of pressure…" Ducky said gently as he eased in the needle.

"Ow." Abby flinched.

"Hold still!" All three voices from the room chastised her.

"Sorry…" Abby said looking upset.

"Shhh." Tim comforted. "You're doing fine… you're almost done…"

Abby looked up at him. "Shut up."

"Alright Abigail." Ducky said as he gently eased the needle out. "You should go up to your lab and rest."

Tim quickly got off the table and moved around to help Abby down. "Tim can I just… stay?"

"Abby lying on a hard metal slab isn't going to help your back…" Tim protested.

Abby sighed knowing there was no use in arguing. "Fine." She muttered before carefully moving to her wheelchair.

"Abigail somebody…" Ducky began to warn before several people came storming through the Autopsy doors.

Agent Sacks was the first to speak. "Abby this charade has been going on long enough I have an investigation to run."

Tony spoke up. "Why can't you question one of us right now instead?" He pressed.

"I need to finish my interrogation of Mrs. Mcgee!" Sacks protested.

"Ask me anything you want just… talk softly… please." Abby interjected.

"Thank you Mrs. Mcgee." Agent Sacks replied. "Can we meet in interrogation in ten minutes?"

"Sure." Abby agreed unable to look up from her hands.

Sacks sighed in relief. "At least one person here respects my attempts to try and solve this case." He said before going upstairs in the elevator.

"Abby what are you doing?" Tony asked exasperatedly.

Abby looked up for the first time since the team had entered autopsy. Tony audibly gasped when he saw her face. If the rings around her eyes weren't enough to indicate how horrible she was feeling, then the pale almost green tint of her skin definitely did. "I just want to get this over with…"

"Abby I had no idea you felt so sick…" Tony began to apologize.

"Tony you're not going to help… I just want to get this done with so I can leave and see my girls again." Abby sighed.

Tim gave her a sympathetic glance. "You ready to face interrogation again?"

Abby shook her head. "I don't really have a choice though do I?"

Tim pressed his lips into her hair. "Everything's going to work out…"

"Tim… I don't need your sympathy… I don't need anything! Just take me to interrogation so I can get out of this place." Abby snapped.

Tim moved back slightly before resolving to just do what she wanted and take her up to interrogation.

* * *

><p>"For the hundredth time Agent Sacks… I don't know how my fingerprints got on the gun you're showing me." Abby said angrily. "I've told you that you should check NCIS evidence databases to see if it's a gun from one of our cases but you just won't work with it."<p>

"You're trying to cause a diversion!" Agent Sacks claimed.

Abby looked at him in disbelief. "In case my vomiting into that bin in the corner isn't an indication… I want to get out of here… immediately. You're the only thing in my way right now. Why would I try and make this take longer?"

"I don't know. Why would you and your team kill Ms. Edwards?" Agent Sacks retorted.

"Dude." Abby said officially having lost her temper. "I seriously will vomit on you if you don't end this soon…"

Agent Sacks pulled his chair back slightly. "Well… I guess we can temporarily release you." Sacks said sounding frustrated.

"Okay… you release me… and have someone run the gun through our database… then when you know if I actually did something wrong… call me." Abby said anxiously.

"Agent Sacks?" Fornell questioned. "Are we releasing Mrs. Mcgee until further notice?"

Agent Sacks nodded as he typed something into his phone.

Abby let out a breath she didn't know she was holding in. Fornell smirked as Emma stood up to take Abby out of the room. "Would you like me to call Tim up here for you?" Fornell asked as they made their way into the hallway.

"No need." Tim replied as he rounded the corner followed by his daughters.

"Mom!" Anastasia said out loud without signing, a rare occurrence for their daughter.

**Stace don't…** Abby warned her daughter who came to a screeching halt. **Stacey I'm sorry… I need to go back to the hospital. **

"Abby, are you feeling alright?" Tim asked a question he wasn't really asking.

Abby shook her head. "I just need something to eat." She said answering the question discreetly.

"Alright girls let's get going." Tim said taking his daughters hands. "Abby we'll meet you back at the hospital alright?"

Abby nodded before putting her face in her hands. _I am so not ready for this._

_**Author's Note: Sorry it took so long to update, my best friend I hardly ever see was in town all week. But… I should be back to regular updates! Thanks so much for the reviews keep 'em comin'! **_


	9. Family Values

Abby was being hooked up to a feeding tube when Sarah showed up at the hospital.

"Hey guys." She said quietly seeing Caitlin and Anastasia sleeping on the couch. "How are you feeling Abby?"

Abby simply shook her head knowing she would hurl if she even began to part her lips. Tim jumped in. "She's weak… but fine."

"I'm sorry I couldn't come earlier." Sarah apologized as she set her purse on top of the coffee table. "I got your message but…" She bit her lip. "I was at Tyler's."

Tim shook his head. "Sarah it's fine… It's good you got some time with Tyler. I know you guys have conflicting schedules…" Tim said trying to ignore the sound of the feeding machine starting.

**Abby I'm going to go out in the hall with Sarah for a moment alright?** Tim signed knowing that she'd be able to respond that way.

**Go ahead.** She signed back slowly.

Tim quietly led his sister into the hallway. "Tim what can I do to help?" She asked gently.

Tim thought about it for a moment before sighing. "Well… I would ask you to take the girls home but they're asleep for the first time in a couple of days so I figure we should leave them there until they wake up… But it would actually be really helpful if you could pick up a couple of things for Abby at the house."

"Sure what does she need?" Sarah said willing to do pretty much anything for her sister-in-law.

"Clothes mostly… In her words she 'popped yesterday and now her stomach and chest don't fit in anything' So… you'll probably have to dig out some maternity clothes from in the garage…" Tim said realizing they hadn't gotten them out yet. "I don't have any idea of where to look…"

"Don't worry." Sarah cut off. "I'm sure I'll be fine." She turned to leave before she turned back around. "Hey Tim?" She asked.

"Yeah Sarah?" Tim replied knowing that whatever she had to ask wasn't related.

She scuffed her feet against the linoleum before speaking up. "How did you know… that Abby was the one for you?"

Tim smirked. "Sarah… you'll know." He promised. "It's not something you can explain when you know… you just… know."

"Thanks Tim." Sarah replied. "I'll be back as soon as I find the clothes."

Tim took in a deep breath before going back into Abby's hospital room. "Hey." Tim said quietly.

"Timmy can I go home?" Abby practically begged. "Please…" She said as tears started flowing.

"Hey… Abby calm down… you need to for your own sake… if that tube starts sliding around it could damage your esophagus." Tim reminded her as he took her hand.

"I want… to go home…"She said quietly.

Tim sighed. "You are amazing and you don't deserve this… but right now home isn't really an option."

"Why not?" Abby asked. She knew she was whining but at this point she didn't care.

Tim gave her a glance that clearly was meant to mean 'you know why'. Before he could reply the shrill sound of his phone rang through the room. "Two seconds." He said to Abby before going into the hallway. "What Tony?" Tim asked sounding more frustrated than he felt.

"I thought I should give you a heads up Ziva's headed your way." Tony replied.

"Can you have her not visit right now…" Tim began to explain.

"She's not visiting, she's being transferred. I however will be visiting as soon as Slacks is done with me." Tony cut him off.

Tim sighed. "Alright… If you want I can go in and check on them once she's here."

Tony smirked. "That's kind of what I was hoping for."

"Whatever… I gotta go before Abby…" He began before he was interrupted. "TIM GET BACK IN HERE" Could be heard in the background. "Seriously… I have to go." He said before going back into her room.

"I have news." Tim said gently.

"If it's not that I've been released due to some miracle I don't want to hear about it." Abby muttered.

"Sienna and Ziva are being transferred here." Tim said anyway.

Abby sighed. "Just what I need, more people here to watch me throw up…"

Tim looked at her with wide eyes. "That's not why she's…"

"I KNOW." Abby cut him off. "Can you call a nurse to take out this tube so I can sleep?"

"Sure." Tim said losing his patience as he pressed the call button.

Moments later a nurse came in. "What can I do for you Mrs. Mcgee?"

"Get this thing out of my nose." She demanded immediately.

"Abby!" Tim exclaimed.

"It's quite alright Mr. Mcgee. She's been under a lot of stress it's understandable she may be a bit irritable." The nurse said as she pulled on a pair of gloves. "Okay Abby you may feel a bit of pressure in your sinuses…"

Abby winced as the nurse pulled the tube gently. At the nurse's instruction she carefully sipped water as the tube was removed. "Do I have to do that again?" Abby asked as soon as the tube was out.

"We're going to wait a bit and see how you're responding to the treatment. If all goes well we plan to try having you eat solids this afternoon." The nurse said as she checked over Abby's chart.

"Hey that's great news Abs." Tim said trying to be enthusiastic.

"Yeah… I'm being treated like a one year old that can't feed myself. Great." Abby replied sarcastically.

"Abby." Tim snapped back. "You have got to get a grip." When Abby didn't respond other than a deathly glare he spoke up again. "I know this is hard… and I'll do anything I can to help you. But half the battle of you getting better depends on your attitude about this."

"Are you seriously telling me to get an attitude check?" Abby asked angrily.

He could see his daughters beginning to wake up on the couch. "Abs, I'm going to take the girls to get something to eat and let you calm down a bit." He said before moving over to his daughters. **We're going to the cafeteria.** He signed before taking their hands and heading out the door. He was surprised at first that she hadn't said anything in return but just as the door to the room was about to close he heard it.

Abby screamed out as the door clicked shut, "GO DIE IN A HOLE MCGEE!"

* * *

><p>Caitlin was picking at her food as they sat in the cafeteria. "Caitlin are you alright?" Tim asked gently as he put his hand on her arm.<p>

"Fine." Caitlin said before hurriedly shoving a piece of her chicken in her mouth.

"Come on sweetheart I can tell something's bothering you." Tim pressed.

Caitlin swallowed. "I don't wanna talk about it."

**What's going on?** Anastasia asked curiously.

**Shut up you little brat! **Caitlin retorted immediately.

Tim looked at her angrily. **Caitlin in the hallway **_**now**_**. **He signed before stomping through the cafeteria doors with Caitlin close behind.

"Caitlin Kelly Mcgee what is bothering you?" Tim demanded. Caitlin simply tightened her lips and shook her head. "If I have to get your mother involved in this you're going to be sorry."

"It's not that big of a deal!" Caitlin protested. "Siblings fight okay Dad?"

Tim glared at her. "You know the rules in this household Caitlin. There is too much fighting out in the world to have it in our family."

"Yeah but I guess that only applies to me and Stacey cause you and mom have geen going at it all day." Caitlin muttered.

Tim sighed. "Look… It's hard being married. It's even harder when your mom is pregnant. We're doing our best right now but we're under a lot of stress."

Caitlin shook her head. "It wasn't that big of a deal when Stacey was born… Why is this so different?"

Tim sighed. "It's… it's complicated."

"I'm not five dad… you can tell me." Caitlin said as she rolled her eyes.

Tim sat down along the wall and had Caitlin sit next to her. "It is a very complicated situation, but I guess you deserve to know a bit of what's been going on. Mom isn't as young as she was when she had you and Stace which makes this pregnancy riskier for her anyway. She's also having severe morning sickness which is making her feel pretty sick right now."

"Dad you're just listing off what's going on symptom wise… something else is going on." Caitlin interrupted.

Tim nodded. "Our team at work is being accused of committing a murder of a woman none of us have ever met. We're all pretty stressed."

"Oh." Caitlin said softly. "I'm not trying to cause trouble dad I promise… I didn't know."

Tim pressed his lips into his daughter's hair. "It's okay Katie. I just need you to try and help with everything for right now."

Caitlin nodded. "Are Stacey and I going back to school?"

Tim sighed. "We can't keep either of you out of school for this… So chances are Sarah will be taking both of you to school until we can work something out."

"Dad?" Caitlin asked softly.

"Yes Katie?" He replied.

"I probably should have told you before… but I did something you and mom told me not to…" Caitlin began to confess.

"Katie… this time… I don't want to know. Consider yourself forgiven." Tim said with a smirk. "You ready to go back and actually eat some food?"

She nodded as they stood up. "I'm sorry dad… I don't want to disappoint you again. I'm already on the verge of you and mom hating me and…"

Tim grabbed Caitlin by her shoulders and turned her to face him. "Caitlin Kelly Mcgee your mother and I will _never_ hate you. Do you understand that?" Caitlin stood there quietly for a moment before Tim pulled her into a hug. "You're our daughter and we will always love you."

* * *

><p>"Abby?" Ziva asked quietly as she opened her door. Abby immediately groaned into her pillow in response. "I brought Sienna with me."<p>

"I don't care." Abby replied as she rolled over.

Ziva smirked before setting her daughter gently in the nursery cradle she had brought with her. "Can't get comfortable?" She asked as she sat at the end of Abby's bed.

"You aren't helping." Abby replied as she sat up.

Ziva couldn't help but smile. "I kind of miss being pregnant." She confessed.

"You can take all my nausea and swelling that you want." Abby said sounding frustrated.

"I don't miss that… at all… I just miss her being mine. I was the only person who really knew and could understand her. Now anyone could take care of her." Ziva explained.

Abby put her hand on her stomach. "I don't want to be pregnant Ziva. I can't do anything about it but I don't want to do this again."

Ziva took in a deep breath. "I get it Abs." she replied. "When Tony and I first found out I was pregnant we seriously considered all the options. We didn't want to be parents… And we're still dealing with Gibbs thinking we're in a relationship we don't have. But the moment I saw Sienna for the first time… even though I didn't think she'd be alive for more than a few more hours I knew every moment was worth it."

Abby gulped a sob. "Stupid hormones." She muttered as she wiped her eyes.

Ziva held back a smile as she took Abby's hand. "It's all worth it. You _know_ it's worth it."

"What if… I lose it again?" Abby asked softly. "Then what's this worth?"

Ziva looked at her sympathetically. "Abby… you know Tim is doing everything possible to protect you right now."

Abby nodded. "It's just… every time I feel anything, every cramp, every stiff muscle, every pain, I relive that day. Over, and over, and over."

"What he did was wrong. We all know it was wrong. Losing Oliver wasn't your fault though and you can't blame yourself." Ziva said gently. "You know that."

"Ziva I know… It's hard though. I'm doing this because I know I have to, but nothing… nothing right now can make me want to do this." Abby confessed before laying back down.

Ziva was still trying to figure out what to say when a knock came from the door. She looked up and saw Sarah and waved her in.

"Ziva." Sarah said in surprise before looking over to the cradle. "She's beautiful." Sarah said as she set down a red duffel bag on the floor.

"Thanks." Ziva replied before standing up. "Abby Sarah's here."

"I brought some clothes for you…" Sarah began to say.

Abby immediately sat up. "If you brought me a bra I'll marry you."She said with wide eyes.

Sarah couldn't help but laugh. "You're married to my brother… but yes… I did."

"Gimmie!" Abby demanded immediately as Sarah retrieved the bag. Abby was rummaging through the bag when Tony came in.

"Hey who planned the party and didn't invite me?"Tony joked as he made his way into the room.

"It's not really a party…" Sarah began.

"Out." Abby demanded.

"I just got here!" Tony protested. Abby gave him a death glare in response. "Really? You really are kicking me out?"

"Tony I have to change bras." Abby deadpanned.

"I'll be in the hall."

* * *

><p>"Tony?" Tim asked as he approached Abby's room and saw him out in the hall. "Why are you outside?"<p>

"No reason…" Tony tried to hide.

"What did you do?" He almost scoffed.

Tony sighed. "Abby kicked me out…so she could change."

Tim bit his lip realizing that Sarah must have come back. "Nice Tony." He said before getting ready to knock on the door.

"Wait!" Tony protested. "You should know Abby's OBGYN just went in with Dr. Walker."

Tim nodded before knocking on the door.

"Tony don't you dare…" Abby began in response.

"Abs it's Tim." Tim interrupted her.

He could hear some sort of shuffling behind the door before Sarah opened it and blocked the doorway. "Abby says Tim can come in. Tony's supposed to stay out here with Katie and Stace."

Tim quickly turned to Anastasia. **You and Caitlin need to stay out here with Tony alright?**

**What's going on?** Anastasia asked having not been able to follow most of the conversation.

**Tony and Caitlin will explain.** Tim promised before following Sarah into the room the door shutting quickly behind him.

"I hate you." Abby said obviously frustrated from her hospital bed.

Tim knew that voice. "I'm here Abs." He said gently as he took her hand.

"Okay Abby." Dr. Amy Peterson, Abby's OBGYN said gently. "We're just going to do a routine exam to check for any infections."

Abby nodded as she gripped onto Tim's hand. "I will kill you later." She promised. Tim smirked in response. "You do know I mean that right?"

"Oh I know you mean it Abs."

"I'm going to take Sienna back to our room." Ziva said quietly before excusing herself.

Sarah followed suit. "Do you want me to take Katie and Stace back home for tonight?" She asked.

Tim nodded. "Abby and I will be here."

"Shut up Tim…" She said angrily.

"Call me if you need anything." She said gently before closing the door behind her.

"So what are our determined fates for the rest of the day?" Caitlin asked sarcastically from the floor.

"We are going home." Sarah said and signed at the same time.

"Home?" Caitlin asked. "Really?"

Sarah sighed. "Well I wasn't going to tell you until later but I've got something planned for you to tonight."

"What?" Caitlin asked immediately.

Sarah smirked. "It's gonna kill you not knowing isn't it?"

"Possibly." Caitlin replied trying to act nonchalant.

"Alright then. This should be fun." She said as she pulled her car keys from her purse.

Anastasia followed behind, confused as to what was going on as Sarah had forgotten to continue signing. When they reached Sarah's car Caitlin promptly took the passenger seat forcing Anastasia into the back, her least favorite place in the car. She sat quietly for nearly an hour as the banter between Caitlin and Sarah continued. Finally she spoke up. "What is going on?"

Caitlin replied still facing the front of the car. "I dunno McSarah over there won't tell me anything about what's going on."

Anastasia tried desperately to read her lips. "We're rowing where?" she asked desperately.

"No Stacey we're going somewhere but I won't tell Caitlin where." Sarah replied, also facing forward. Which was probably ideal since she was driving.

That was the last straw and her hands began to fly. **Really? No one here can seem to remember the fact that I'm deaf. I've just been in your family for almost eleven years now and all of a sudden one thing happens and I'm forgotten. **

"Hang on Stace, you're signing way too fast." Caitlin said, this time facing her sister.

**I'm signing too fast. And you can't even bother to sign back. **Anastasia snapped before speaking up. "Sarah stop the car."

"Anastasia…" She began.

"STOP." She demanded and the car came to a screeching halt. Anastasia quickly hopped out of the car and slammed her door shut.

"STACEY!" Caitlin screamed after her as she fiddled with the lock to her own door and Sarah followed suit.

Their words had no affect on Anastasia. She was determined and wasn't turning back now. She broke into a run as rain began to pour.

"What is she doing?" Sarah asked as she fumbled with her jacket.

"I don't know!" Caitlin replied still running full speed ahead after her sister.

"CAITLIN STOP!" Sarah screamed as she was about to cross the street that Anastasia happened to have cleared safely.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO DO!" Caitlin asked angrily. "She's my little sister…"

Sarah shook her head. "You can't just run after her through busy streets like that.

"Well then what do we do?" She asked realzing that they had lost sight of her sister.

"We go back to the car and call your parents." Sarah admitted.

* * *

><p>Anastasia was running out of breath. She quickly turned into a dimly lit alley for shelter and pulled out her phone. <em>Oliver can you come get me?<em>She typed in quickly before putting it back in her pocket and proceeding further into the alley looking for any sort of shelter.

Her phone buzzed to tell Anastasia she had a reply. _Sure Stace, where you at?_ She sighed. _I don't really know… can you track my phone?_ She replied.

She was putting her phone back into her pocket when she felt the hand. It covered her mouth. She angrily began to shake her head in protest.

"It's really too bad your mommy had to hurt my wife." The man said softly unaware she couldn't hear him. "Because now I'm going to have to do something about it."

Anastasia was taking in deep breaths and begging Oliver to be somewhere nearby when she felt the prick of a needle in her neck. "Please…" She said softly before everything went black.

_**Author's Note: Oh yes… I'm on a cliffhanger roll again. I really hope you guys are enjoying the story! If you have any ideas be sure to let me know! Thanks for reviewing, Keep it up!**_


	10. Hostage Situation

Anastasia winced as she began to regain consciousness. Pain shot through her arm as she tried to sit up.

"Oh so you're awake now?" The man asked as he grabbed onto her arm.

"I can't hear you." She could barely get out.

"What do you mean you can't hear me?" The man continued. "If you couldn't hear me you wouldn't know I'd been talking." When she didn't respond he promptly smacked her across the face and her eyes shot open. "I expect you to answer me when I talk to you."

"I can't hear you." She said again. Before she could get anything else out he smacked her again.

"You're just as naive as your idiot of a mother!" He replied. "There's no way you can't understand me…"

"I'm deaf!" She screamed out. "I don't know what you want from me… but you're going to have to face me and speak slowly if you want me to understand you."

"Alright." He said slowly. "Just to make sure you understand… I… Am… going… to… kill… you."

"Why?" Anastasia asked shakily.

"Because your mom and dad took away the love of my life. It's time for them to know what it feels like."

* * *

><p>Caitlin and Sarah were anxiously waiting for the elevator to arrive at Abby's floor. "Mom and dad are gonna freak…"<p>

Sarah nodded. "I don't even know how to tell them…"

"Just… tell them… Rip it off like a band-aid." Caitlin advised as the doors slid open.

Sarah gave her a glance before they walked down the hallway and briefly knocked before going into Abby's room. "Tim …" Sarah began.

"Shhh!" Tim replied immediately indicating that Abby was sleeping.

Sarah shook her head. "Tim this is really important…"

"Where's Stace?" Tim asked noticing the absence of his daughter.

"That's what I'm trying to tell you… She… she ran away." Sarah admitted.

Tim's eyes widened before he pulled out his phone to call Gibbs.

"Gibbs." His voice rang grumpily through the phone.

"It's Tim are you at NCIS?" He asked immediately.

Gibbs took a moment before replying. "What's wrong?"

"Anastasia ran away…"

"I'll have Tony run her cell phone and we'll work on tracking her down." Gibbs replied immediately.

"Wait Gibbs!" Tim called before he could hang up.

"What Mcgee?" Gibbs snapped.

"Make sure you tell anyone you contact that she's deaf… And try and get an ASL interpreter on the case." Tim said quietly. "I'll be there as soon as Abby wakes up and we tell her."

"We're on it Mcgee." Gibbs replied before hanging up his phone.

"Mcgee?" Tony asked as he watched Gibbs begin to dial another number.

"Anastasia ran away." Gibbs said before the person on the other line picked up.

Tony took in a deep breath as he realized everything that meant right now. Then he stood up and angrily made his way to interrogation. "AGENT SLACKS!" He shouted as he made his way into the room where he was interrogating Ducky.

"Anthony…" Ducky warned sensing his temper to be rising.

"No Ducky you don't know what's at risk right now." Tony replied immediately. "Where's Mr. Edwards?" He asked Agent Sacks.

"I don't know." Agent Sacks replied. "I would presume at home…"

"I need to know now." Tony demanded.

"Why is this so important to you?" Agent Sacks asked impatiently.

Tony slammed his hand onto the table. "Abby's youngest daughter ran away… If Mr. Edwards is looking for a way to get back at the team… this is his biggest chance."

"Stacey must be terrified." Ducky said in realization. "Agent Sacks this team needs to take care of her."

"Look… just because some girl ran away doesn't mean my investigation can stop." Agent Sacks said impatiently.

Tony decided it was just best to ignore him at this point. "The chances that she's still okay right now are pretty low. If she's wandering around downtown she can't understand or hear anything or anyone… Ducky we have to find her."

Ducky nodded. "Does Abigail know?"

Tony shook his head. "I don't know… All I know is Mcgee called and asked Gibbs to get working on it."

Ducky sighed. "Let me finish up here with Agent Sacks and I'll come and help."

Tony nodded before heading back to the bullpen where Tim had arrived. "Abby know?" Tony asked as soon as he saw Tim.

"Yep." Tim said, trying not to let the pain show. "She doesn't want anything to do with anyone right now. She thinks it's her fault that Stace ran away… She's worried we're never going to see her again."

"Are you okay?" Tony asked realizing how he would feel if he heard that Sienna had done something like that. She'd only been in the world a few days but to Tony, she was his world.

Tim took in a deep breath. "No." He admitted. "I'm going out looking for her… I'll be back, call me if you get any updates…"

"Wait!" Tony said as he grabbed his partner's shoulder. "I'm going with you."

Tim shook his head. "Tony I have to find her myself…"

"Are you seriously still having an ego right now?" Tony asked in disbelief. "This isn't just a chance for you to show how great you are."

"Tony just… let me do this." Tim was begging.

Tony shook his head. "I'm driving. We're going, now."

"Fine… but I'm not going to be happy about it." Tim said angrily.

"Stop being such a five year old and come on."

* * *

><p>Abby was sobbing into Ziva's shoulder at the hospital. "How could Sarah let this happen?" She hiccupped.<p>

Ziva took in a deep breath. "Abby you know this isn't Sarah's fault…"

"MY DAUGHTER RAN AWAY!" Abby shouted out.

"Abby stop!" Ziva demanded. "You can't stress... it's bad for you and the baby's health."

Abby continued to whimper when a knock came at the door. "Mom?" Caitlin asked softly after Ziva waved her into the room.

Ziva was shocked when she saw the mascara tracks down the young girl's cheeks. "Caitlin what's the matter?" She asked tentatively.

"I was ignoring her… It wasn't on purpose… but I wasn't listening to anything she said. I wasn't doing anything to include her." Caitlin admitted. "I just wanted to feel like something was normal about my life."

Ziva pulled her into her open arm. "It's not your fault." She promised her quietly. "A lot has been going on…"

"My little sister ran away from me… what else am I supposed to think?" Caitlin asked shakily.

"Alright… Caitlin honey…I need you to stop crying…" Ziva said uncomfortably.

"Why?" She asked through her sobs.

"You're too high pitched… and…" Ziva immediately made a face of discomfort. "I'm going to lactate…" She finished.

"I'm sorry…" Caitlin continued to sob.

Ziva sighed. "It's going to be a long night."

* * *

><p>"Please stop!" Anastasia was begging from inside the dark closet. "Let me out! Please!"<p>

The man opened the door and flicked on the light switch. "What do you want?"

Anastasia looked down and saw her purpling legs. "Please… let me go…" She was begging. "Or just call Agent Gibbs at NCIS… They'll give you anything you want…"

"Agent Gibbs?" He asked, looking intrigued. "Give me his number and I'll see what I can work out for you."He handed her his phone.

Anastasia quickly dialed in Gibbs's cell phone number before handing it back to him. She watched quietly as he called Gibbs. "Agent Gibbs?" The man asked as soon as the phone stopped ringing.

"Yes?" Gibbs replied as he clicked the record button.

"I have something I understand will seem quite valuable to you."

"What do you want for her?" Gibbs asked immediately as he looked up to see Tony and Tim coming out of the elevator and he waved them over as he put the phone on speaker.

"Ten Million."

Gibbs shook his head. "How long?"

"Three hours?"

"I can't do that… I'd need more time." Gibbs admitted. "And proof that she's still alive of course."

"You want to talk to her?" He asked.

"She can't hear me… But let her tell me she's alive."

He handed the phone to Anastasia "He wants to know you're alive before he'll get me the money."

"Gibbs…" she said as she started to cry. "Tell mom I'm sorry… I didn't mean to… Just… help me."

The man snatched the phone out of her hands. "I'll call you back in one hour to arrange a drop off location."

"If I don't have the money?" Gibbs asked tentatively.

"She dies."

"NO!" Tim shouted out just after Gibbs hung up the phone.

"You do realize what you just risked there Mcgee?" Gibbs asked angrily.

"Gibbs… We need to get her back." Tim said as he slowly backed into his chair.

"But on the bright side we know she's alive." Tony pointed out.

Gibbs gave him a glare. "I'll go talk to Vance and see what I can do…"

"Tim you should call Ziva and Abby at the hospital." Tony pointed out.

Tim sighed before pulling out his phone. When the ringing stopped the phone was answered by a very annoyed sounding Ziva. "You better have something to tell me that's important or I'm hanging up Mcgee."

"Tell Abby Stace is alive." Tim said quietly.

"Just alive… Not okay?"

"Someone has her. That's all we really know right now… I heard her… She's hurt but I don't know how badly…" Tim replied.

Ziva took one look at Sienna sleeping soundly in her cradle and she lost her breath. "Tim… I don't know what to say…"

"They're asking for ten million in three hours… Do you have anyone that owes you some major favors still?" Tim asked.

"I'll see what I can do Tim…" Ziva said quietly. "But I can't make any promises."

"Thank you Ziva." Tim said before hanging up the phone.

Tony sat down. "You know it's really weird to think that I live with someone who could probably get anything she wanted just by threatening someone."

"Not now Tony." Tim cut him off. "I can't deal with you right now…"

"Mcgee get up here!" Gibbs called from upstairs.

Tim immediately stood up and ran up the stairs. "What's the plan?"

"We can't get that much that fast…" Vance replied. "But I have half right now."

Tim looked at him in disbelief. "You have five million just sitting…"

"Look it's intended for another ransom… but there's more time to get that one delivered. I wouldn't do this for anyone but your daughter." Vance cut him off. "SecNav will hear nothing about this, are we clear?"

Both Gibbs and Tim nodded in response. "So now what?" Tim asked.

"We wait for him to call us back."

"This is really just a waiting game? The life of my daughter is on the line…" Tim began to argue.

"Look Mcgee, you know how ransoms work. We'll offer him half before we get her back and half after… But we really arrest him as soon as we have her back." Gibbs replied.

"Gibbs… I'm usually not thinking about what might happen if that doesn't work… Because normally I don't know the hostage…" Tim started. "But this time, it's my baby girl…"

"Tim…I understand that you want to go get her right now… But you and I both know that can't happen." Gibbs said gently as they walked back into the bullpen.

Tim slowly sat down in his desk chair and put his head in his hands.

Ducky then arrived in the bullpen from interrogation. "Do we have any updates Timothy?"

"She's alive… for now…" Tim said quietly into his hands.

Ducky sighed inwardly. "What's the plan?" He asked before sitting down at Ziva's desk.

"We're going to offer half the ransom as soon as he calls back." Gibbs informed him as he took his own chair.

"When's he calling back?" Ducky asked just before Gibbs's phone rang and everyone jumped into action.

"Hello?" Gibbs asked as soon as he opened his phone.

"I have a drop off location for you. Do you have the money?" The man asked.

"Yes." Gibbs replied flatly as Tim put his head in his hands.

"Alright so ten million for the girl?" The man asked.

"I'll give you half before you give me her and half after." Gibbs replied.

"I can live with that…" The man debated. "Alright, meet me in the alley between seventh and J in half an hour." He said before hanging up.

Gibbs immediately got up. "What are you just sitting there for?" He asked impatiently. "We have twenty minutes to get pre-set for this…"

"Right." Tony replied as he grabbed his SIG from his desk. "Mcgee! Come on!"

"Tim shook his head. "I can't do this…"

"Tim there's no time to think about this right now." Tony replied as he handed Tim his badge.

Tim nodded before he followed them into the elevator. "This better work…" He muttered under his breath.

_**Author's Note: So this is a little shorter than I was planning on… But I thought this was the best place to end it! I hope you guys are enjoying the story! I'm going to be starting on the next chapter in the next hour… "Right after I get myself a Nutter Butter". Please Review!**_


	11. What Did We Do?

Anastasia slowly opened her eyes and was surprised to find herself in the back of a moving suburban. She felt alone and groggy, but mostly alone. She opened her mouth to take in a breath and just how thirsty she was hit her. "Can I have some water?" She asked hoarsely.

She wasn't surprised when a bottle of water came flying from the front of the car without any communication she could understand from the driver. She gratefully took several gulps of the liquid before she tried to asses her situation further. The bruises up and down her legs were still forming and a scrape across the back of her back hadn't scabbed over yet. She winced in pain as she shifted positions.

_It's okay Stace._ She thought to herself. _Wherever you're going Gibbs is going to be there to get you. You just need to stay calm… calm… Who am I kidding? I can't stay calm…He wants me dead… He could kill us both at any moment. _She began to feel the hot tears stinging her cheeks as the car came to a screeching halt. Pain surged through her body as she slammed against the back of the car.

Anastasia quickly moved away from the door as she knew he was about to open it. "Get out." He demanded as soon as he opened the back of the suburban.

She tried to push herself up to no avail. "I… I can't…" She admitted and braced herself for some sort of punishment.

To her surprise he simply picked her up and took her into the alley near where he had parked the car. He set her down gently before looking her in the eye. "You run now and you'll regret it…" He warned her before looking around. "Agent Gibbs?" He called out and was surprised when he immediately turned to corner into the alley.

"Here's half." Gibbs said as he gestured to the briefcase he was carrying. "Give me her." He said sharply as he grabbed at the money.

"She's right there…" he said as he pointed toward the trashcan she was sitting behind.

Gibbs quickly made his way over to her. **Can you walk?** He signed quickly. When Anastasia shook her head in response he continued. **Your Dad and Tony are here. I need you to sit tight while we take care of this guy.** He directed quickly before he pulled his SIG.

"Where's my other half?" Mr. Edwards asked before he turned to see Gibbs with his gun pointed at him.

"You really think I'm paying you now that I have her back?" Gibbs asked in disbelief.

Mr. Edwards turned to run but was confronted by Tim and Tony. "You don't just kidnap my daughter and get away with it." Tim said angrily.

Gibbs quickly put him into handcuffs. "You're under arrest for the kidnapping and assault of Anastasia Mcgee…" He began as he took him to one of the cars they brought.

Tim and Tony quickly ran over to Anastasia. Tim took one look at her and wanted to kill the man that did this to her. Tony immediately took charge. **Anastasia what did he do?** He asked carefully as he overlooked her injuries.

She shook her head in protest. **I want my mom.** She was begging. **I need my mom Tony. I need her or Ziva.** She signed before she began to sob into her hands.

"Tony what's wrong?" Tim asked as he had missed her signing while he was spacing.

"She's asking for Abby or Ziva. She won't tell me anything." Tony replied.

Tim nodded before leaning down to Anastasia's height. He gently pulled her hands from her face. **I'm taking you to Abby.** He signed before picking his fragile daughter up in his arms and taking her to the car.

* * *

><p>"Abby!" Tony said as he crashed into her room.<p>

"What?" She asked groggily through impending nausea.

"Anastasia's downstairs…" He began before she sat up.

"Is she okay?"

"We don't know. There's no interpreters in the hospital and she refuses to tell anyone but you or Ziva what happened." Tony delivered his message.

Abby took in a deep breath. "I'll go." She said as she pressed the call button.

"Are you sure Abs?" Tony asked uncertainly.

"She's my daughter Tony…" Abby replied as the nurse came in.

"Mrs. Mcgee what can I do for you?" The nurse asked gently.

Abby shifted. "I need to go downstairs with my daughter. She was attacked and refuses to talk to anyone but me."

"Alright give me one minute…" the nurse said before she left the room for a moment and returned with a wheelchair. "You're going to remain hooked up to your IV, and if you need anything while you're down there talk to any of the nurses or doctors."

Abby nodded as they helped her into the wheelchair. "Tony can we go?" She asked impatiently.

"Abby you should know…" Tony began before Abby cut him off.

"Look… I've been assaulted before Tony. I know what could have happened to her. I don't need you to remind me." Abby snapped as they were waiting for the elevator doors to close.

The doors slid open and Abby was confronted by the crowded impersonal examination area of the hospital. "Abs." Tim said quietly before he pressed his lips to hers. "She's okay physically…"

Abby shook her head. "Thank you Tim." She said quietly. "I've been so out of all of this. I don't think it really registered what was wrong until it was right again… You saved our Stacey…"

Tim smiled as he pressed his lips to her forehead. "She needs you Abs."

Abby nodded as Tim pushed her into the shared examination room where their daughter was. Abby took in a deep breath when she saw Anastasia. Tim carefully parked Abby's wheelchair next to their daughter's bed and left the two of them alone.

Anastasia was staring out into space so Abby gently pressed her hand to her arm. Anastasia flinched in response before looking over. **Anastasia are you alright?** Abby signed slowly.

**No. He hit me… hard.** Anastasia signed back.

Abby nodded toward her legs. **Bruises will heal sweetheart. It's what's on the inside that I'm worried about.**

Anastasia looked down at her bare feet. **He told me you killed his wife… Did you?**

Abby sighed before shaking her head. **He thinks that we were the ones to kill his wife but I can honestly tell you that we didn't.**

**Then why would he say... **Anastasia began.

Abby shook her head. **Sweetheart I don't know why people do what they do. It's hard… I don't think I'll ever understand. Do you think you'll be okay?**

**I just hurt… It really, really hurts. **Anastasia replied.

**Where?** Abby asked and Anastasia pointed toward her ribcage. Abby gently lifted up her shirt and saw darkening bruises. She closed her eyes for a moment to recollect herself. She gently pressed down and flinched when her daughter screamed out in pain.

Ziva came into the room at that moment. "Is she alright?" She asked worriedly as she went to the other side of the bed.

"I think she has a couple of broken ribs at the least." Abby replied as she gently calmed her daughter.

Ziva looked at the side of Anastasia's bare torso. "Abby…" She began nervously.

"What's wrong Ziva?" Abby asked hesitantly.

"Her back…" She said as they both carefully helped her sit up.

"Zi…" Abby said quietly as she looked at the torn up skin. "I'm going to…"

Ziva quickly got up and handed Abby the trash bin which she promptly retched into. "Take care of Stace for me." Abby said quietly before she went with the nurse that had entered the room as soon as she heard Abby's vomiting.

**Stacey can you feel your back?** Ziva asked her slowly. Anastasia didn't reply and continued to stare forward. Ziva sighed and gently pulled Anastasia's hair away from her back.

Tony came in and saw the blood stained hair. "Is she alright?" He asked gently.

"I don't know…" Ziva replied quietly. "Can you go get the doctor… She really needs to get taken care of."

Tony nodded before heading back into the hallway.

Ziva wasn't sure what she could do for her so she simply held on tight to her hand. Despite the fact that she knew Anastasia couldn't hear her she began talking. "Everything's going to be alright. It's hard, and you'll never understand who could do something like this to you…But it gets better."

Tony stood awkwardly in the doorway until the doctor made his way into the room. "Did she tell you what's wrong?"

"Kind of…" Ziva replied. "Her back is torn up badly, and I think she has a couple of broken ribs… at the least."

"Okay let's get her into an x-ray." The doctor replied before snapping up the bars on the side of her gurney. Anastasia looked alarmed immediately and began to sign rapidly. **Where am I going? What are you doing? Stop! STOP!**

"Hang on!" Tony exclaimed seeing Anastasia's protests.

Ziva moved over to her. **This is Dr. Parks. He's going to take some x-rays in order to see what injuries you have.** Ziva explained.

Anastasia nodded and allowed Dr. Parks to take her to the x-ray center.

"Ziva?" Tony asked after a moment.

"Lei è solo una ragazza Tony." She broke down. "Lei non merita questo."

"Nessuno merita questo." Tony replied. "Lei è una ragazza forte. Lei andrà bene."

"Nessuno può essere a bene." Ziva snapped back.

"Am I interrupting something?" Ducky asked gently.

Ziva and Tony both turned to him, "Yes." Escaped Tony's lips while at the same time a sharp "No." came out of Ziva's.

"Belle mi ignorano." Ziva snapped at him. "Sienna's upstairs with Mcgee. I'll be there if you need me." She said before making her way out of the room.

"If I didn't already know the two of you weren't in a relationship, I would be quite concerned for both of you." Ducky said softly.

"Duck… What did any of us do?" Tony asked quietly.

"Anthony bad things happen to good people." Ducky replied. "You of all people should know that. There's nothing you or any of us did to deserve this."

"THEN WHY ARE WE PAYING SO MUCH!" Tony snapped.

"Anthony!" Ducky chastised. "I understand that this is hard for everyone. But perhaps instead of paying attention to the horrible things that have happened to you, you should think of the good."

"What good has happened in the last week?" Tony asked angrily. "Abby and Tim almost got divorced because he didn't want their baby, Caitlin's bellybutton piercing became infected, Ziva and I almost lost Sienna, Abby's morning sickness is basically killing her, and now Anastasia…"

"You have a daughter Anthony." Ducky pointed out. "The miracle of life is very good."

"You know how I feel about Sienna… I still don't know if I made the right decision. Maybe I just should have let Ziva do this by herself." Tony said obviously frustrated.

Ducky winced as he saw Ziva approaching from behind. "Anthony you know you don't mean that…" He tried.

Tony shook his head. "I don't want to be a father… I don't want the commitment. I thought that maybe once I saw her I'd feel different, but I'm not that type of guy."

Ziva stood behind him in disbelief. Tony turned around and mentally slapped himself. "Ziva…"

She responded by swiftly slapping him across the face. "You're really going to try and tell me you didn't just say you don't want our daughter."

"Ziva… What was I supposed to do?" Tony asked in disbelief. "I couldn't tell you how horrified I was… not while you were so excited about having a baby."

"EXCITED?" Ziva shouted. "You have no idea do you?" She asked in disbelief. "I was terrified. I still am terrified. I didn't want to be pregnant… I still don't know if this is what I want."

"Zi." Tony replied absolutely petrified.

Ziva shook her head. "Get your priorities straightened out before you try and see your daughter again." She said before leaving the room once again.

"You couldn't have said something?" Tony asked in disbelief before he followed after her.

Ducky sat down alone in a chair. "There's no way they're all going to survive this is there?"

"I've been wondering the same thing." Gibbs's voice came from the entrance to the room.

"What's next Jethro?" Ducky asked as his friend sat down next to him.

"I don't know Duck… I really don't know…"

_**Author's Note: I AM FULL OF EVIL IN MY BRAIN… I have only partially printed it for you to enjoy :D I hope you guys are liking this! This chapter is a bit shorter than I would have liked but it's something! Please, please review!**_

_**Also, I used some Italian in this chapter during the conversation between Tony and Ziva. Here's the translation:**_

"_**Ziva?" Tony asked after a moment. **_

_**"She's just a girl Tony." She broke down. "She doesn't deserve this."**_

_**"Nobody deserves this." Tony replied. "But she's a strong girl, she'll be alright."**_

_**"No one can just be alright." Ziva snapped back. **_

_**"Am I interrupting something?" Ducky asked gently. **_

_**Ziva and Tony both turned to him, "Yes." Escaped Tony's lips while at the same time a sharp "No." came out of Ziva's. **_

_**"Fine ignore me." Ziva snapped at him. "Sienna's upstairs with Mcgee. I'll be there if you need me." She said before making her way out of the room. **_


	12. No Matter What

Anastasia wanted more than anything to curl up by herself and forget everything, but it was apparent that wasn't going to happen.

"Alright Anastasia we're going to need to take a bit of blood." Dr. Parks said slowly.

Anastasia shook her head. "No… no more." She hated needles and she had been being poked and prodded with them for nearly three hours. She buried her head into her pillow and tried to curl up but stopped when she felt pain shoot through her ribcage.

"Anastasia." The doctor said impatiently before turning her back over. "Your father is on his way down but until then I need you to look at me."

"GO AWAY!" She shouted back.

"Is she alright?" Tim asked as he hurried into the examination room.

"She has three fractured ribs and some serious skin tearing to her back. Other than that she's got some bruising that we should keep an eye on." Dr. Parks replied.

**Are you okay?** Tim asked his daughter.

Anastasia shook her head. **I want to go home… I want to shower, I want all this blood off from me!**

Tim ran his fingers through his daughters blood stained curls. "She's impatient…" Tim told the doctor. "Is there any way that she could rinse this blood out?"

"I need to take some blood and then she'll be done with her examination. If someone helps her she could take a shower. Immediately afterwards however she needs to have her back bandaged." Dr. Parks instructed.

"Alright should we come find you after to bandage it?" Tim asked.

"No, any nurse would be fine. Just make sure to allow them to dry it for you. I don't want the tearing worsening." Dr. Parks replied. "Can you try and explain to her why we need to do a blood test?"

**Anastaisa?** Tim asked for her attention.

**When can I leave?** She replied immediately.

**You can go take a shower as soon as Dr. Parks finishes his examination. All you have left is a blood test. If you let him draw the blood you can go as soon as he's done. **Tim explained.

Anastasia nodded and held out her arm. Dr. Parks gently inserted the needle. Tim held gently onto his daughter's other hand. He could see the tension building up in her eyes. **You're fine. He can't hurt you anymore. **He signed.

Dr. Parks carefully pulled back out the needle. "You're all done." He said to Anastasia before turning to Tim. "Her room has a bathroom right through there. I would suggest you have her mother or another female relative help her with her shower." He said before marking something on her chart and leaving the room.

**I'm going to call mom alright sweetheart?** Tim asked his daughter. Anastasia nodded and Tim pulled out his phone.

"How's Stace?" Abby asked as soon as she picked up the phone.

"Her examination's done. She has a few fractured ribs and some severe skin tearing." Tim reported.

"What can I do?" Abby asked anxiously.

"She needs a shower, but Dr. Parks doesn't want her to do it alone." Tim explained.

"I can send Sarah down…" Abby began. "I would come down myself but I just ate something for the first time… and I don't think moving around will help me keep it down."

"No Abs, don't worry about it. Sarah would be great…" Tim rambled.

"Are you alright Tim?" Abby asked sounding concerned.

"I'm surviving." Tim replied quietly.

Abby sighed. "We really should talk Timmy…"

"Not now Abs." Tim replied before he hung up the phone.

**Is mom coming?** Anastasia asked.

Tim shook his head. **Sarah. **

**No. Not Sarah… anyone but Sarah. **She replied tears forming in her eyes.

**Hey… Why not Sarah?** Tim asked gently before sitting down next to her.

**I can't… I ran away from her… She hates me. She thinks I'm crazy… Why would she want to help me after I ran away from her.** Anastasia explained.

**She doesn't hate you. If anything she hates herself for letting you run away.** Tim replied.

Sarah knocked at the doorframe. **Abby said you called?**

"GO AWAY!" Anastasia screamed as soon as she saw her aunt.

**Hey…** Sarah signed **What did I do to you?** She asked with a smirk.

**Nothing… It's what I did to you… I don't deserve your help.** Anastasia replied.

"Sarah…" Tim began.

"I got this Tim… you should go see Abby. She's doing pretty well but she misses you." Sarah urged him.

"Sarah…" Tim tried again.

"Tim, shut up. Go to your wife." Sarah replied as she pointed to the door.

Tim hesitated before moving toward the door. "If you need anything…"

"Shut up Tim." Sarah replied with a smirk.

**Did you just tell my dad to shut up? **Anastasia asked in disbelief as Tim walked out the door.

**How many times have you told Caitlin to shut up?** Sarah retorted. Anastasia replied with a smirk. **That's what I thought. **

* * *

><p>"Timmy." Abby said softly when Tim came into her room.<p>

Tim gently pressed his lips to hers. "How are you feeling?"

"Pretty well actually." Abby nodded. "All I ate was a banana… but I feel fine."

"That's great Abs." Tim replied as Abby clutched onto his hand. "Where's Caitlin?"

"With Ziva… Do you know what happened between her and Tony?" Abby said remembering how torn up she had been when she arrived back upstairs.

"No… I don't know where Tony is. I haven't seen him in hours." Tim replied.

"Ziva loves him you know." Abby said quietly.

Tim nodded. "I know Abs. He loves her too… they just don't know it yet."

"What if we never found out Tim?" Abby asked uncertainly. "What if we never realized we loved each other?"

"Hey…" Tim said gently. "There's no way that we never would have found out. You are the love of my life."

That was all it took for Abby's hormones to get the best of her and she broke down into sobs. Tim gently sat next to her and pulled her into his arms. "It's okay Abs." He comforted her gently as he rubbed his hands up and down her arms. She buried her head into Tim's chest as Ducky and Gibbs came into the room.

"What did you do to Abby?" Gibbs asked immediately.

"Jethro." Ducky chastised. "Abigail's pregnant, and she's going through an extremely stressful time. I doubt Timothy did anything."

Abby sniffed as she pulled her face back out. "Timmy didn't do anything. I'm just… hormonal…"

Ducky smirked before he took a seat on the couch. "How are you feeling today Abigail?" he questioned.

"Better." Abby replied honestly. "I'm not sure I'm one hundred percent again… but I feel a lot better than I have been."

"How's Caitlin?" Ducky asked as Gibbs sat down next to him.

Abby sighed. "She's doing okay now… But she hasn't seen Stacey yet."

"What are you talking about?" Tim asked hesitantly.

"Caitlin's blaming herself for Stacey running away. When she sees the damage done…" Ducky explained. "She probably won't be alright."

"I don't need another person in this family who needs therapy." Tim said quietly to himself but he wasn't successful. Gibbs immediately stood up and walked over to him before giving him a swift slap to the back of the head.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Abby asked as tears came to her eyes.

Tim shook his head. "Abby…"

"Shut up Tim." Abby replied in disbelief.

"Abigail…" Ducky tried to rectify the situation. "Timothy is under a lot of stress right now as well."

"I don't care." Abby replied angrily. "He can't understand…"

"Abby that's not what I meant…" Tim tried.

"Tim I'm hot, I'm hungry, and I'm two and a half months pregnant. I can't deal with you right now." Abby said before burying her face in her pillow.

Tim took in a deep breath. "Two and a half months?" He asked shakily. "How long have you known?"

"About a month and a half…" Abby admitted.

"You kept this to yourself for that long?" Tim asked in disbelief. "Why?"

"Tim… I'm… trust… I just couldn't." Abby replied brokenly.

Ducky stood up. "Timothy could I speak to you?" He asked directly.

Tim stood up hesitantly before following Ducky out into the hallway. "Why wouldn't she tell anyone?" He asked as soon as the door was shut.

"Timothy, she told me." Ducky cut him off.

"I'm her husband Ducky… She should have told…"

"She didn't think she was going to keep the baby Tim." Ducky cut him off. "She asked me if I would drive her home from the clinic."

Tim's face was blank. "She wasn't going to tell me. She was going to do it without telling me?"

"Timothy you need to understand…" Ducky interrupted. "She was terrified and still is. The likelihood that she will carry this baby to term is extremely low just because of her age. If you add in her miscarriage…"

"Ducky I don't need to hear about all the reasons why she shouldn't be okay." Tim replied harshly. "I need to know why she wouldn't tell me."

"Timothy… With most women if it happens once they're willing to try again. But twice… it becomes too painful for them to want to face that pain again." Ducky tried to explain. "She didn't want to face the pain of losing another baby Timothy."

"I understand that Duck… but why?" Tim pressed again.

"I DON'T KNOW WHY." Ducky shouted losing his temper. "I can't tell you why Abigail didn't want to tell you. I can't tell you why she trusted me. I can however tell you that she needs you to support her no matter what happens or what choices she makes with this pregnancy."

"What do I do?" Tim asked impatiently. "Am I just supposed to let her do what she wants without telling her what my opinions are?"

"If you won't support her your opinions aren't going to mean anything to her." Ducky replied.

"So I'm supposed to go back in there and pretend I'm okay with this?" Tim asked in disbelief.

Ducky nodded before going back into the room without a word. Tim followed slowly behind and his heart broke in half when he saw Abby sobbing into Gibbs's shoulder.

"Abby." Tim said gently. "I'm here for you."

Abby nodded and held out her hand for his. "I overreacted Timmy. I'm sorry."

"Shhh. Don't apologize it's a…" Tim began before Gibbs gave him a glare to shut him up.

"Sign of weakness." Abby finished for him. "It's okay Gibbs… it's good to have a sense of normality amongst all this crap."

Tim smirked. "Well in that case if you want some normality…" Tim replied before he reached for Abby's bag and pulled out a mass of grey.

Abby smiled as Tim handed her, her hippo. "Tim I'm like forty… I don't need…" Tim gave her a glance that clearly meant she wasn't fooling anyone. She tightly clutched onto her stuffed animal and it let out a loud fart. "Thanks." She said as he took Gibbs's spot next to her.

"Anytime Abs."Tim said as she cuddled into his arms.

It was then that Dr. Walker showed up. "How are you doing Abby?" He asked as he examined her chart.

"Pretty well actually." Abby replied as she sat up.

"That's very good Abby." He replied. "You ate about an hour ago?"

Abby nodded. "It felt nice to actually chew my food for the first time in almost a week." She explained with a smile.

"Alright how are you feeling other than stomach wise? Any fatigue?"

"A bit… but that's normal right?" Abby replied.

"Yes. However, I'd like to monitor you a while longer. Track your sleeping and eating patterns for the next few days. If everything seems to be back on track then we can release you." Dr. Walker informed the room.

Abby let out a small sigh of relief. "Thank you so much Dr. Walker." He nodded before taking his leave out the door.

"Abby…" Tim said hesitantly.

Abby smirked. "What Timmy?"

"We're having a baby." He said with a gentle smile.

Abby nodded as he pressed his lips to her forehead. "We're having a baby." She choked out.

* * *

><p>Ziva looked down at her daughter who was nuzzling into her stomach. "Hey Sienna… hey." She cooed. "Mommy's here." She watched her daughter's hand make its way out of her blanket.<p>

"She's beautiful Ziva." Tony's voice came from the door.

Ziva immediately pulled Sienna tightly into her arms. "Get out." She said softly.

"Ziva…" Tony tried again.

"I'm not yelling at you in a hospital." Ziva replied. "But I'm definitely going to yell at you later."

"Ziva…I never should have…" Tony began.

Ziva shook her head. "You went too far this time Tony. An apology isn't going to get you anywhere."

"Ziva!" Tony began to protest before Sienna let out a scream.

Ziva shook her head. "She's hungry." She said quietly as she moved her shirt down her shoulder.

"I'll just go…" Tony began.

"Would you shut up and grab me a blanket from over there?" Ziva asked as she pointed toward a chair in the corner of the room.

Tony nodded and tossed a blanket to her. "Are you sure you don't want me to go…"

"Tony I have to feed my daughter… that doesn't mean I'm done with you." Ziva cut him off, obviously irritated.

"She's our daughter Ziva…" Tony began to point out.

"Don't you dare!" Ziva hissed sharply. "I spent the last nine months of my life vomiting, crying, and having severe sleep deprivation so I could give birth to a beautiful little girl that you now have the nerve to tell me you don't want? She's not our daughter… She's my daughter."

"Ziva." Tony tried once again. "I never thought that I'd be ready to be a father… and I'm still not sure if this is what I want. But I love… Sienna and I wouldn't be willing to try for anyone else."

Ziva's breath hitched and Sienna began to squirm. "Shhh… It's alright sweetie." Ziva comforted her daughter softly. "Tony… I want to… I want to believe you but… I really just can't."

"Ziva you can." Tony replied immediately.

"No Tony… you don't understand." Ziva replied quietly. "I can't…" She said as she pulled her shirt back over her shoulder. She quickly wrapped Sienna into a blanket and stood up. "I'm going for a walk." She said before shoving through the door past Ducky. "Excuse me." She whimpered trying not to let her tear streamed cheeks show.

Tony pressed his face into his hands. "What did I do?"

"Tony postpartum depression is normal." Ducky said quietly.

"I thought I got all of this over with during the pregnancy…" Tony mildly complained.

"Anthony, her body has to readjust. Her hormone levels skyrocketed when she became pregnant, they hit rock bottom the moment she delivered Sienna." Ducky tried to explain the situation in a way Tony could understand. "It's hard enough for her body to adjust without her emotions being toyed with."

"I'm not trying to…" Tony protested.

"I understand that… but you know Ziva." Ducky interrupted. "She doesn't like to show what it is that hurts her. She hides her emotions, which was nearly impossible during her pregnancy. She wants to be able to keep things to herself again."

"Ducky what do I do?" Tony asked as he rubbed his temples.

Ducky smirked. "I'm going to tell you the exact same thing I told Tim." He informed him. "You have to be there for her, no matter what."

_**Author's Note: Thanks so much for all the feedback on this story! I've been pretty busy trying to get in as much fun as possible before school starts up again so I haven't had as much time to write as I'd like. I 'm working on having a bit of happier content in before I get into my next arc! Please Review!**_


	13. Getting Rid Of One Problem

Sarah was slowly helping Anastasia lie down after the nurse finished bandaging her back. "Ow, Sarah!" Anastasia blurted out as soon as her back touched the mattress.

Sarah quickly pulled her back up and helped her sit up against a few pillows. Anastasia winced as she leaned back. **I'm sorry Stace. Are you alright?** Sarah questioned as soon as Anastasia reopened her eyes.

**I want mom.** She signed before she closed her eyes again and slipped back into her own world.

Sarah sighed. It was hard for her to understand just how simple it was for Anastasia to ignore what was around her. She pulled out her phone to call Tim.

"Hey Sarah how's Stace doing?" Tim asked quietly as not to disturb Abby who had fallen asleep on his chest.

"She's blocking it out…" Sarah said simply knowing Tim would know what she meant. "She's asking for Abby."

Tim sighed. "Alright… I might as well wake her up. My guess is that we'll be down there in about ten minutes or so." He said before hanging up the phone leaving Sarah with Anastasia in an uncomfortably silent room.

Anastasia shifted uncomfortably as she was drifting off to sleep. She felt her mind go blank for a moment before she found herself somewhere uncomfortably familiar.

_Anastasia winced as light flooded into the cupboard. "Please… no…" She was begging as she felt herself being pulled harshly into the hallway. She could see her attackers lips moving but she couldn't make out what he was saying. "Talk more slowly, please!" Anastasia knew she was begging but she hated not knowing what he was saying. She felt his hand collide with her skin. "WHY?" She begged but all she could tell was that he was speaking, loudly. _

_It was when she felt her already weak skin break under the pressure that she let out a bloodcurdling scream. "NO! PLEASE!" She was begging. "My dad he'll give you anything you want… anything." She promised with no avail as she felt her skin split once again. "What did I do? Why me? Just tell me what I did!" She was begging. _

"TELL ME WHAT I DID WRONG!" Anastasia screamed through her sleep as Abby and Tim came into the room.

Tim quickly got out from behind Abby where he had been pushing her in a wheelchair. He gently began to shake her awake.

"NO DON'T HURT ME!" She screamed again.

Tim shook her once more and her eyes shot open. **Anastasia you're fine. **Tim assured his daughter.

**Dad he's going to come back for me… he's going to come for me. **Anastasia could barely sign through her sobs.

Abby immediately moved over and gently pulled her daughter into her arms. "Tim could you please get a nurse?" She asked softly.

"Why?"Tim asked not wanting to leave his daughter's side.

"I don't want her having a panic attack." Abby explained. "She's been through enough already."

Tim nodded before taking his leave. Abby ran her hand gently up and down her daughter's bruised arm.

"Mom?" Came a timid voice from the doorway.

"Caitlin?" Abby replied softly. "Come on in…"

Caitlin came through the doorway slowly. "I did something I shouldn't have…"

Abby sighed. "What kind of damage am I looking at here?"

Caitlin pulled up the sleeve of her jacket to reveal 2 neat incisions. Abby took in a sharp breath and moved off from Anastasia's bed. "Are you kidding me?" She asked angrily.

"I shouldn't have… I know…"Caitlin admitted as Sarah moved from across the room to see what they were talking about.

Tim came in with a nurse and stopped as soon as he saw his eldest daughter. "Just when I thought things were getting better…" he murmured.

The nurse took one look at Caitlin's wrists and gave Tim a look. "I'm required to take her to psychiatrics." She said quietly.

Tim nodded to the nurse before turning to his wife. "Abby will you be alright here?" He asked regretfully.

Abby nodded as he pressed his lips to her hair. "Just… call me." She said quietly.

Tim followed behind as the nurse led a protesting Caitlin into a wheelchair. "No I'm not crazy… I promise!" She begged. "Just leave me alone!"

"Timothy?" Ducky asked. He was obviously on a coffee run as he held two cups.

"Not now Ducky…" Tim tried to push him away but it was too late.

"Caitlin?" He asked as soon as he saw her wrists. "Oh dear…"

"I have to go… Caitlin's on her way to psychiatrics." Tim excused himself before continuing down the hallway.

"Dad please…" Caitlin was crying. "I don't want to go."

Tim sighed. "There isn't much I can do for you right now Caitlin."

"I didn't want this." She protested.

"What did you want then?" Tim asked sarcastically.

"I just wanted to feel some sort of punishment for what I did…" Caitlin replied.

"Well the next time you want some sort of punishment, talk to me. I'm sure I could come up with something." Tim said as he rolled his eyes.

Caitlin sighed and put her head in her hands.

"Alright Mr. Mcgee we need to take your daughter in through this ward." She said as she pointed to a set of metal doors.

Tim stood there wide-eyed as he read the sign just beyond the doors. "Suicide?" He asked quietly.

"I'm sorry sir… It's hospital policy." The nurse apologized. "No one is allowed in the examination area for suicide attempts."

"I wasn't…" Caitlin tried to protest.

Tim cut her off. "It's alright Caitlin. I'll come with you as soon as I can." Tim said before he watched the nurse wheel his daughter through the metal doors.

Tim sat down along the wall. _How is it possible, that everyone in my family is admitted to this hospital?_ He asked himself. _I'm a complete failure at being the support for this family. Being at a hospital for one of my daughters is bad enough… but both of them and Abby? This is just ridiculous…_

"Mcgee!" Gibbs called toward his agent who was sitting on the floor.

"Yes boss?" Tim replied as he snapped out of his trance.

"Are you alright?" He asked as he handed him a cup of coffee from his hand.

Tim shook his head as he accepted the coffee. "I failed them Gibbs." He admitted. "Three girls on this earth are my responsibility and all three of them are admitted to this hospital. What does that say about me?"

"That your life happens to suck right now." Gibbs replied. "But that doesn't mean you can just give up on them."

"What exactly am I supposed to do then Gibbs?"Tim asked anxiously.

Gibbs was about to respond when his cell phone rang. "Gibbs." He snapped into the phone.

"I need your team back here." Agent Sacks' voice came through the phone.

"You know what; right now our team has three family members and two team members admitted in the hospital." Gibbs replied sharply. "If you think I'm going to drop them for your investigation you don't know who you're messing with."

"Last time I checked Abby and Ziva were admitted along with Ziva's new daughter." Sacks replied. "How were two more of your team's family members admitted within the last twelve hours?"

Gibbs gave Tim a concerned glance. "Are you saying Mr. Edwards wasn't transferred into your custody?"

"No… I don't know what you're talking about Agent Gibbs." Agent Sacks replied.

Gibbs motioned for Tim to follow him. "I'll be there in twenty minutes." He said before hanging up the phone. "Mr. Edwards was never transferred into Agent Sacks custody… Which means some stupid agent let him out of their sight."

Tim froze for a moment. "You mean…He could come for us now? He could come for Anastasia? Or Caitlin?"

"Mcgee you have to stay calm." Gibbs chastised him.

"What do you mean I should stay calm?" Tim replied angrily. "The man who assaulted my daughter is on the run and you want me to stay calm?"

Gibbs stopped and turned to face his agent. "I understand that you're angry, but you've still got a chance to keep them alive. Are you just going to stand here and panic? Or are you going to do something about this dirtbag?"

Tim nodded before following Gibbs out to the garage.

* * *

><p>"Gibbs I can't just leave Ziva…" Tony was protesting into his phone.<p>

"Mr. Edwards is missing DiNozzo." Gibbs snapped into his desk phone.

"I'll be there in twenty." Tony replied before hanging up the phone.

Gibbs looked over to Tim. "You got anything back?"

Tim shook his head. "Nothing on the BOLO boss…"

"Well have you figured out how he got off the Navy Yard without being seen?" Gibbs asked expectantly.

That's when something hit Tim. "Hang on… That's not possible…"

"That's what I thought until…" Gibbs began.

"No." Tim shook his head. "He's still on the Navy Yard!" He said and Gibbs immediately picked up his phone.

"I want the yard secured no one but agent Anthony DiNozzo comes in or out without my consent." He demanded before hanging up the phone and grabbing his SIG. "You coming?"

Tim nodded as he pulled his own SIG from his desk drawer. "Where could he be?" Tim asked aloud.

Gibbs gave him a glare. "Why don't you start looking?" He retorted.

Tim nodded and began to scan the floor while Gibbs headed for the elevator. Tim was rounding the corner when he ran head first into Agent Sacks.

"Going somewhere Agent Mcgee?" He asked angrily.

"Just looking for the dirtbag who assaulted my daughter." Tim said, pretending to be casual.

"You don't have any proof that…" Agent Sacks began before Tim grabbed his sleeves and pinned him to the wall.

"How dare you." He said through clenched teeth. "You're defending him?"

Agent Sacks looked uncomfortable. "Look it's not my job to be your friend. It's my job to find out who's guilty and defend the innocent."

"Then listen and listen good." Tim instructed. "My team and I didn't have anything to do with the unfortunate death of Mrs. Edwards. However, we know with undeniable evidence that Mr. Edwards kidnapped and assaulted my youngest daughter."

Agent Sacks turned his head away not wanting to meet Tim's eyes. "Alright… what do you want me to do?"

"What evidence do you have on our team?" Tim pressed. "Why would you blame us?"

"I don't have to answer that." Agent Sacks avoided the question.

"I've actually been wondering that myself." A voice came from behind them that made Tim flinch.

"Director Vance." Tim said sharply as he released Agent Sacks to the ground. "I'm sorry… I was just…"

"It's alright Agent Mcgee. I'd actually like to know exactly why Agent Sacks is after your team once again." Vance dismissed him before turning to Agent Sacks. "I was just speaking with Director Powell of your division of the FBI and he says that he told you not to follow your lead on my team. What I want to know is just what that lead was…"

"I've already told you that Abigail Sciuto's fingerprints were on the murder weapon." Agent Sacks defended himself.

"And Agent Stoddart from one of the other MCRT teams proved to you that that gun was stolen from the federal agency archived evidence warehouse." Agent Vance retorted. "Why are you still here?"

Agent Sacks looked angrily at Director Vance. "I'm just trying to do my job!"

"Agent Fornell informed me that Director Powell ordered you to leave my team alone. Why are you still here?" He pressed.

"BECAUSE OF THAT IDIOT DINOZZO!" Agent Sacks snapped. "HE DESERVES TO SUFFER!"

"Where is Mr. Edwards?" Tim asked realizing that he had to know.

"You'll never find him. He has blueprints to this building…" He replied with a snarl.

Tim pulled out his phone to dial Gibbs. "Director Vance can you give the order to secure the building?"

"I'd be happy to." Vance replied as he pulled out his own phone.

Moments later Tony arrived. "What have we got?" He asked out of breath.

"Agent DiNozzo would you please escort Agent Sacks to interrogation?" Vance requested as he pointed toward the handcuffed agent.

"I'd be happy to…" Tony began. "Can I ask why?"

"Just until Director Powell gets here. He'll be dealing with him in his own manner." Director Vance said. "You should probably know that Mr. Edwards is somewhere in this building and all MCRT Agents are searching the building."

Tony looked up. "Mr. Edwards isn't going to be anywhere obvious…"

"Well we already know that Agent DiNozzo." Director Vance replied.

"I know where he is." Tony said with a realization. "He goes for easy, that's why he went after Stace… She's the youngest and most vulnerable… I'll be right back!" Tony called as he ran down the hallway.

"Agent DiNozzo!"

"He would only hide somewhere where people are meant to fit!" Tony called back.

* * *

><p>Tony sprinted out of the elevator as soon as it reached Autopsy.<p>

"Tony?" Palmer asked in alarm, dropping the needle he was using to close up Mrs. Edwards.

Tony quickly began to swing open cadaver freezer doors. "Do you have any more bodies Palmer?"

"No… just Mrs. Edwards… Why?" Palmer asked obviously confused.

Tony swung open another door and found exactly what he was looking for. "This is why."He replied as he pulled out the drawer and pinned the man down by his shoulders.

"I'm sorry please don't kill me!" Mr. Edwards begged.

"I don't believe in ending lives… even if they are useless." Tony replied. "I do however believe in justice, and you should know that no one wants to let you off easy for what you did to Anastasia."

Palmer's eyes widened realizing who the man was. "Palmer stay calm." Tony instructed. "Call Gibbs tell him I've got Mr. Edwards but I don't have any handcuffs with me."

"I'm sorry Agent DiNozzo just… please let me go!" Mr. Edwards begged.

"Not even a chance." Tony said through gritted teeth. "Anastasia might not be my daughter, but she's my best friend's. As far as I'm concerned what you did was unforgivable."

A few moments later Gibbs came in. "I've got him DiNozzo." Gibbs said harshly as he pulled the drawer the rest of the way out. "Mcgee…"

"I'm on it Boss." Tony replied before running to the elevator.

* * *

><p>Tony was surprised to see a very mellow looking Tim sitting at his desk when he arrived at the bullpen.<p>

"You alright Mcdad?" Tony asked as he pulled off his sweaty shirt to replace it with one from his desk drawer.

"Tony I can't do this again." Tim admitted quietly.

Tony smirked. "Hey I'm just barely starting… Not that Ziva and I will have more…"

"Tony this isn't a joke… I can't do this." Tim said, louder this time. "My entire family is in the hospital right now because I couldn't protect them for a few days!"

Tony turned and saw his friend's face. He took in a sharp breath. "You're really not okay are you?"

"Do I look okay?" Tim asked desperately.

Tony shook his head. "It's not your fault Tim…"

"My youngest daughter is in the hospital recovering from being assaulted. Caitlin's in the hospital because she's punishing herself…" Tim began.

"Neither of those thing are your fault…." Tony tried.

"Abby's in the hospital because her morning sickness is killing her…"

"Alright that's your fault." Tony cut him off.

"Tony!" Tim looked at him in disbelief.

"Look Tim, I've never been as terrified in my life as I've been for the last week." Tony admitted. "I wasn't this scared when I got the plague Tim… the plague."

Tim rolled his eyes. "You always have to play that card don't you?" He said with a sigh.

"Hey if you ever get the plague I give you full rights to playing the 'I had the plague and survived' card." Tony said with a smirk before he sighed. "I never thought I'd understand how come you're so protective of Katie and Stace… but I do now. And I can't even begin to imagine how hard it is to see both of them where they are right now."

"Of course you can't! Caitlin was just admitted to the psych ward for suicide attempt!" Tim was shouting. "Am I really that horrible of a father… that she'd end her life to get away?"

Tony took in a sharp breath. This was not going to be an easy recovery process for the Mcgees.

_**Author's Note: Thank you so much to everyone who follows my stories! I don't appreciate you guys enough :O So Here's my Abby sized hug for all of you! I know It's been awhile since an update, real life is kind of being very *Reality Check* so I'm fitting in writing when I can! Please review!**_


	14. Confessions

"I didn't want to kill myself." Caitlin said to the psychiatrist. "I just wanted to feel some pain for the pain that Anastasia had to go through."

The doctor took a couple of notes. "Why did you feel like you needed to feel that pain?" She asked.

"It's my fault she ran away…" Caitlin admitted. "I was just trying to live a part of my life normally… without having to translate. She felt ignored…"

"So you feel some resentment toward Anastasia because she's deaf?" The doctor asked as she took a few notes.

"No I love Stace! I just… I spend so much of my time translating things that I miss what's going on." Caitlin admitted. "Can I please just go? I'm not going to do it again."

"I'm afraid I can't let you go until we've gotten to the root of your problem." She said as she shook her head.

Caitlin sighed. "I already told you why I did it! What more could you want to know?"

"There's something you're avoiding telling me Caitlin and until you do you'll be staying here." The doctor said as she shook her head.

Caitlin took in a deep breath. "Well I guess we aren't leaving then…"

* * *

><p>Tim took in a deep breath before rounding the corner into Abby's dimly lit hospital room. He smiled when he saw her sound asleep, one of her hands resting gently on her abdomen. He glanced around the room and noted that the only other person in the room was Ducky, and he was fast asleep.<p>

He put down his SIG and badge on the dresser near the door before gently climbing onto Abby's bed. Abby flinched in response to the difference in weight. "It's just me Abs." Tim whispered.

Abby relaxed a bit as she opened her eyes after letting out a quiet yawn. "I fell asleep?" she asked quietly.

"It sure looks that way." Tim said with a smirk. "Mr. Edwards and Agent Sacks are in NCIS custody." Tim reported.

"Agent Sacks? What'd he do?" Abby asked groggily.

Tim simply smiled as he ran his hand through Abby's messy curls. "We can talk about it later." He dismissed it. "How are you feeling?"

Abby took in a sharp breath. "I… I don't know." She admitted. "I feel sick to my stomach… but I don't think its morning sickness anymore."

"I know what you mean…" Tim admitted. "It's unsettling…"

Abby shook her head. "Can we… just… not talk about this right now?" She asked timidly. "I know it's important…"

Tim pulled her hand into his. "It's fine sweetheart." Tim said, finding the situation appropriate for such an endearment.

"Are… we okay?" Abby asked softly.

Tim smiled and pressed his lips to hers passionately. "Does that answer your question?"

Abby smiled as she laid her head down on Tim's chest. "How much do you want to bet that Ducky's waiting for us to stop flirting so he can pretend to wake up?" She whispered.

Tim nudged her in the ribs before whispering back. "Fifty, you're on."

"Duckman?" Abby questioned, just loud enough that he'd hear it if he were awake but soft enough it wouldn't wake him up.

Ducky slightly opened one of his eyes. "I have much keener hearing than Timothy thinks." Ducky said simply.

"HA." Abby snapped. "Fifty… going right toward milkshakes…"

"You're not eating anything until Dr. Walker clears you…" Tim warned her.

"You know how to ruin everything don't you?" Abby asked with a scowl.

"You're the one who said yes." He pointed out.

Abby glared at him and was about to reply when a nurse hurriedly came into the room. "Excuse me are the parents of a Ms. Caitlin Mcgee here?"

Abby pushed herself up with her hands. "I'm her mom…" She said nervously.

"And I'm her dad… What's wrong?" Tim questioned immediately.

"She's breaking down… her therapist can't get through and we don't want to sedate her." The nurse explained. "If either of you…"

Tim immediately shot a glance at Ducky. "Does it have to be one of her parents?"

"Well… no but I assumed one of you would want to go…" The nurse replied hesitantly.

Tim shook his head. "I'll come… I just would like Ducky to try to talk to her first."

The nurse looked around the room in confusion. "Alright… it's your call… but we really should get going."

"I'll keep you posted." Tim said as him and Ducky followed the nurse out the door.

* * *

><p>Ducky took in a sharp breath when the nurse lead him into the room. "Caitlin." He said sharply. "Calm down."<p>

Caitlin violently shook her head. "Leave me alone!" She screamed.

Ducky took a firm hold of Caitlin's shoulders. "Tell me… what's the matter." He requested.

Caitlin shook her head. "I don't deserve anyone's help."

"Why?" Ducky asked softly.

"I'm not good enough." She said back quietly. "I try and I try to do what mom and dad want but nothing I ever do is good enough for them." She explained. "They hate me."

Ducky raised an eyebrow. "Nobody hates you Caitlin."

Caitlin shook her head. "It would just be easier for everyone if I weren't here."

Ducky released her shoulders. "Caitlin Kelly Mcgee you mean a great amount to your parents." He said gently. "They named you after someone who means a great deal to everyone on the team. If you were to kill yourself I don't know how well they would cope."

Caitlin refused to listen and covered her ears. "It would be better… Just Mom, Dad, Anastasia, and the new baby." She protested.

"What is it that makes you think that?" Ducky asked curiously.

"I don't fit in! I get C's and B's… if I'm lucky. I don't like reading, or signing, or any of the requirements for living the life Mom and Dad want me to." Caitlin began. "Mom thinks I want to become a nurse because I did when I was younger. I don't want that anymore! I don't even want to go to college! I want to travel Europe with Sarah this summer… But I don't want what my parents want for me."

Ducky pulled her into a hug where she began sobbing. "It's alright Caitlin… It's hard to find your place in the world."

Caitlin shook her head. "I don't want hard… I want out." She admitted.

"I assume you have thought about this often based on how sure you are." Ducky replied.

"I guess… I guess so…" Caitlin replied shakily. "Why?"

"Well if you're so sure there's no point in me trying to change your mind." Ducky said. "I will be going." He said before leaving the room quickly.

"What's wrong with…" Tim began to ask but stopped when he saw Ducky's finger firmly pressed to his lips.

Moments later Caitlin came rushing out of the room and she threw her arms around Ducky. "I don't want out!" She sobbed. "I want to go home… I want to live with Mom and Dad and Stacey and if I have to go to college in order to do that I will… I'll hate it but I will."

Ducky pried his arms off from him and pointed her toward Tim. "Tell him that dear."

Caitlin moved into her dad's waiting arms. "I'm so sorry dad." She said quietly. "I shouldn't have…"

"Shhh." Tim comforted. "It's alright Caitlin. I'm just happy you're alright.'

Caitlin looked up. "I know… it's kind of pushing it right now… but I've been meaning to ask… Can I go to Europe with Sarah?"

Tim took in a sharp breath. "Caitlin… I don't know right now…"

"I don't want to spend another summer at church camp!" Caitlin argued. "If I'm not somewhere else mom's sending me there with Stace again."

Tim shook his head. "Neither of you are going to camp this summer."

Caitlin's head snapped up. "What? Why?"

"I haven't even talked to your mom about this yet Caitlin… It's none of your concern."

"Ms. Caitlin?" The nurse questioned.

"Hm?" Caitlin replied distractedly.

"I need you to come with me for a few examinations."

Caitlin took in a deep breath. "Alright."

Tim let out a breath he didn't know he was holding as soon as the door shut behind them.

"Are you alright Timothy?" Ducky asked.

Tim shook his head. "Do you have any idea how much this is costing?" He asked quietly.

Ducky cocked his eyebrow. "You're worrying about money?"

"My publisher called." Tim admitted. "He wants a draft for my next book on his desk next Monday."

"Have you even started?" Ducky asked in surprise.

Tim shook his head. "I tried… multiple times… But I haven't been able to put anything into these stories."

"That's understandable Timothy. With everything that's been going on…" Ducky tried.

"Ducky I messed up. I don't have the money to pay for this…" Tim admitted. "Between Abby, Caitlin, and Anastasia being here… and we're having a baby… I've had two of those! They're expensive!"

"Timothy calm down." Ducky instructed gently. "I know it's hard to try and avoid thinking about costs, but the most important thing right now is that all three of them are alright."

Tim nodded. "I know… I shouldn't…"

"Don't worry about this right now." Ducky said again. "You should go check up on Abby or Anastasia." He suggested.

Tim nodded not catching the pushiness in Ducky's voice. "I'll..."

"Go ahead and do that… I think I'm going to go get some coffee." Ducky said as he directed Tim toward the elevators before heading toward the coffee cart across the floor.

"Jethro!" Ducky called as soon as he found his colleague.

"Duck?" Gibbs asked as he took a sip of his own coffee before handing the extra cup next to him to Ducky.

"Anastasia's here because of the assault… which is related to the case correct?" Ducky asked quietly.

Gibbs nodded. "I don't see what you're getting at."

"Couldn't Caitlin's medical treatment also be connected to the case?" Ducky ignored him.

"Well… I suppose…" Gibbs replied obviously confused.

"Do you think that if I spoke with Director Vance he would consider trying to pay for the medical bills?" Ducky tried to ask subtly.

Gibbs looked at him in surprise. "Are they worried?"

Ducky sighed. "Timothy is…"

Gibbs nodded understanding the sensitivity of the subject. "I would suggest you talk to Vance… Do you know why Mcgee's worried?"

"Jethro they are having another child. That's a lot of expenses they weren't expecting." Ducky chastised.

Gibbs could sense there was something else, but he had been awake for going on forty-eight hours and the effect of caffeine was starting to wear off. "Alright Duck, whatever you think is best…"

Ducky nodded before heading to make a phone call.

* * *

><p>"Hey McAbby." Tony said as he entered Abby's hospital room.<p>

"Tony." Abby said with a smile before she held her arms out for a hug.

"Someone's in a good mood." Tony mocked as he sat at the end of the bed.

Abby blushed slightly, something she rarely did. "I'm just feeling so much better." She admitted. "Being able to keep down anything is almost a new experience."

Tony smirked. "I have a question…" He said after a moment of silence.

"Shoot." Abby replied as she sat up eagerly.

"Ziva's a bit… down… What can I do?" Tony asked awkwardly.

"What do you mean by 'down'? I need more information Tony you know that." Abby retorted. When he didn't reply Abby's face changed. "What did you _do_?"

Tony sighed. "I guess we're fighting…" He admitted.

"Awwww." Abby cooed. "Your first fight, how adorable."

"Abby it's not funny! She won't let me anywhere near Sienna." Tony protested.

Abby sighed. "Seriously Tony what did you do?" She pried. "You know she wouldn't act that way if you hadn't done something."

"Okay… Ducky said that women are still hormonally imbalanced after the baby's born… Is that true?" Tony blurted out.

"Tony!" Abby cried with a laugh. "You think he made that up?"

"No… It's just making fighting with her really hard…" Tony complained.

"I'm not sure how I feel about this…"Abby replied. "Because I care about you, but I care about Ziva…This is really weird."

"What's really weird?" Tim asked as he came in the room. "Here's a cup of ginger tea. Dr. Walker says to try a few sips before you drink all of it." He said as he handed her an orange cup.

"Thanks." She replied quickly before moving on. "Tony and Ziva are having their first fight."

"Awww… How sweet." Tim mocked.

"Shut up." Tony growled.

"But I don't know who's side to be on… that's the weird part." Abby explained.

"Yeah that is weird." Tim agreed. "Well, what are you fighting about?"

"Hey yeah you never told me that." Abby pointed out.

Tony sighed. "I said something I shouldn't have…"

"Tony I don't have all day." Abby snapped.

"Actually you kind of do Abs." Tim pointed out.

Abby looked at him. "Really? I just started feeling better?"

"Sorry Abs… I didn't mention it." Tim rectified.

Tony sighed. "I said I didn't want to be a father." The room sat in an uncomfortable silence for a moment before the sound of Abby's hand colliding with Tony's cheek filled the room.

"Abby!" Tim cried out in shock.

"Get out." Abby snapped tears flowing down her cheeks.

"Tony I'm sorry…" Tim said softly as he watched his friend leave the room, cheek still burning. "Abby what was that?" He asked in disbelief.

Abby shook her head as she wiped the tears from her eyes. "I'm sorry… I'm just hormonal."

Tim shook his head. "That wasn't hormonal anger Abs. I know you better than that."

"When I found out… I was pregnant with Caitlin…" Abby said between sniffs. Tim took in a sharp breath. He had been undercover when that happened and they hadn't talked much about it. "I thought I was going to give birth to her alone… And I thought when you came back you wouldn't want to be a father…That you wouldn't be ready."

Tim fit the pieces together. "It's okay to feel hurt Abby."

Abby shook her head. "You didn't hurt me… I told you to."

"I shouldn't have listened. There was no excuse for me having left you in the position I did. It wasn't fair to either of us." Tim argued.

"I just… I don't know what I would have done." Abby said softly.

"You would have been an amazing mother, just like you are now." Tim assured her.

Abby shook her head. "Amazing mother? My kids are in the hospital."

Tim bit his lip. "Abby… I need to talk to you about something."

Abby looked up and saw a very unfamiliar look in his eyes. "What's wrong?" She asked, immediately concerned.

"We're running out of money." Tim admitted.

Abby shook her head. "Can't you talk to your publisher… do something with your book?" She knew he wouldn't be telling her this if he hadn't already gone through all his options but she couldn't help herself.

Tim smiled weakly. "I'm behind… It's not your fault, I just can't write right now." Tim admitted. "Between all of your hospital bills and the expenses that come along with another baby…"

Abby looked up at him in disbelief. "Timmy…"

"Abby you don't need to worry." Tim assured her. "I just thought you should know."

Abby nodded as he gently pulled her into his arms. "I want to go home."

Tim pressed his lips to her forehead. "I know Abs… I know."

* * *

><p>"It's discharge day!" Tony said with fake enthusiasm.<p>

Abby shifted in her bed. "I don't want to get up Tony." Abby whined.

"You want to go home don't you?" Tony taunted.

"Go wake up Caitlin and Anastasia first… then come back." Abby tried.

Tony shook his head. "Tim's waking up Stace and Gibbs is getting Katie."

"I hate all of you." Abby said groggily.

"Come on! Half an hour until we meet everyone in the lobby.

Abby shifted once again and groaned before swinging her legs to the side of the bed. "Gotta pee…" She muttered as she headed toward the bathroom.

Ten minutes later Abby came out with her hair in a ponytail and a new pair of sweats and a tee shirt. "I'm ready I guess." Abby said unenthusiastically.

"Not quite Mrs. Mcgee." A nurse said as she came in. "We have to do one last check-up."

Abby nodded. "Awesome." She said shooting Tony an evil glare.

Twenty minutes later they were in the lobby. "Hey Timmy." Abby said with a smirk as he pressed his lips to hers. "Ready to get out of this place?"

"I was ready two weeks ago." Abby replied as she pressed her lips up to his again.

"I've got to go pay Abs…" He tried to stop her.

"Ma-gee." Gibbs snapped as he came in with Caitlin.

Abby hesitantly pulled her lips away. "Sorry Boss." Tim replied smiling and heading over to the receptionist.

"Seriously you two. It's a hospital lobby." Gibbs said as he rolled his eyes.

Tim made his way to the receptionist. "I'm here to check out Abigail, Caitlin, and Anastasia Mcgee." He informed the woman sitting behind the counter.

"Alright you just need to sign these forms and you'll be ready to go." She said.

Tim looked up curiously. "I haven't paid yet…"

The receptionist double checked and shook her head. "It says your bill has been paid in full. Nearly a week ago."

Tim looked at the papers. "Does it say who?"

The receptionist scrolled down. "It says the Director of NCIS wrote a check…"

Tim eyed her in disbelief. "Vance?"

_**Author's Note: I hope you guys are enjoying this! I'm just kind of going with it… But you'll probably get more frequent updates since I'm getting into training mode for NaNoWriMo. 1,766 words a day :) That will mean a chapter about every two days… So We'll see how that turns out. Please review!**_


	15. Keeping A New Secret

Tim and Abby were lying on the couch in their living room. Abby's head was resting on Tim's chest while she traced her fingers along the lines of his hands. Tim knew she was thinking. Abby always played with her hands when she was in deep thought, recently however she began to trace his while she thought.

"What are you thinking about Abs?" Tim asked softly, not wanting to wake up Caitlin who was asleep in the rocking chair across the room.

Abby sighed. "Things." She responded simply.

"What kind of things?" Tim asked curiously. Abby turned away from him and ignored the question. "Are you sure you don't want to talk about it?"

"Tim shut up." Abby snapped. "I'm going to bed."

"I'll be up…" Tim began to call after her.

"Don't. Sleep down here." Abby advised.

Tim sighed in defeat. "Caitlin… I know you're awake."

Caitlin sat up in the chair. "I wasn't trying to eavesdrop." Caitlin said softly.

"Don't worry about it Katie." Tim said through a yawn. "You should probably head up to your room. Would you check on Stace for me?"

Caitlin nodded before running up the stairs. She pressed the blue button outside her door before opening it. She saw her younger sister sitting on her bed curled up with her laptop, fast asleep. Caitlin made her way back into the hallway and was about to go into her room when she heard a soft sobbing coming from her parent's bedroom.

She carefully snuck around the door frame and saw her mother's shaking figure curled in the middle of her parent's bed. Caitlin stood there wide-eyed for a moment before running back down the stairs, nearly slipping on the wood because of her socks.

"Caitlin it's almost midnight you need to…" Tim began.

"Mom's crying." Caitlin said quietly.

"Is she okay?" Tim asked setting down the blanket he was holding.

"I have no idea…" Caitlin said as she watched her dad run up the stairs skipping every-other step.

Tim knocked gently on the doorframe. "Abby?" he asked quietly.

"Go away!" Abby cried before burying her face in her pillow.

Tim gave her a moment alone by going into his closet to change into his pajamas. He then returned to their bedroom and sat down next to Abby on their bed. "Abby I'm here…" He said softly as he ran his fingers through her hair. Abby pushed his hands away and edged her way out of the bed.

"Abs… don't go I will." Tim said softly.

Abby shook her head. "I'm already up… just leave me alone." Abby said as she grabbed her keys and wallet from the dresser.

Tim put his face in his hands. _This is going to be a long five months…_

* * *

><p>Abby slowly made her way through Gibbs' house until she made it to the slightly open door to his basement. She pushed the door open. "Gibbs?" She asked softly.<p>

Gibbs looked up. "Abby." He said, successfully hiding the surprise in his voice.

"Can I come in?" She asked timidly.

"I keep telling you this Abby, you're already in aren't you?" Gibbs said as he picked up a chisel. Abby shrugged before making her way down the stairs and sitting on a wooden stool. "What's wrong Abby?"

"Why does something have to be wrong?" Abby tried so sound innocent.

Gibbs raised an eyebrow. "Abby it's one in the morning." He pointed out.

"So that means something's wrong?" She asked as she played with her fingernails.

Gibbs sighed and set down his tool before moving to sit on the stool next to Abby. "Did Tim do something?" Abby shook her head. "Caitlin or Stacey?" Once again, her head indicated a no. "Then you're going to have to tell me what's wrong."

"I feel… uneasy." Abby admitted. "Like something's wrong."

Gibbs sighed. "You really should talk to Mcgee about this stuff Abby…"

Abby shook her head. "I can't tell him."

"Abby…"

"I think… I think I might be losing the baby." Abby admitted softly.

Gibbs stood up immediately, thankful that for the first time in his life he hadn't been drinking while working on his boat. "Come on Abby we're going to the hospital, now."

Abby nodded as Gibbs helped her off the stool and up the stairs. Twenty minutes later he was helping her out of his car at the hospital. As soon as she was sitting down he ran to the receptionist. "I called about twenty minutes ago, Abigail Mcgee is here."

"Yes… they have an ultrasound ready to go." The receptionist informed him. "I'll page an ultrasound technician she should be down…"

"I'm right here." Gibbs looked up and was surprised to see a familiar face.

"Jeanne?" Gibbs said keeping his voice even.

"Agent Gibbs." She addressed him. "Where's Abby?" She asked very straightforwardly. "If there is something wrong with her pregnancy, every minute counts."

Gibbs nodded before directing her to Abby. "Hello Abby my name is…"

"Jeanne Benoit." Abby cut her off.

"Actually it's Jeanne Peterson now, I got married last year." She corrected her. "Alright I'd like to perform an ultrasound to see what's going on."Abby nodded despite her uncomforting past with the woman next to her. "Have you been feeling any pain?" She asked as she pushed Abby to the ultrasound in a wheelchair.

"Yes. This morning I began cramping but I thought it was just the baby growing." Abby admitted. "I started getting nauseated this evening and the cramping got worse."

Jeanne nodded as she helped Abby onto the examination Table. "Alright can you please pull your shirt up?" She requested and Abby immediately obliged. "This might be a bit cold…" She warned as she put on the ultrasound gel and began examining. She was quiet for several moments before she spoke up. "I have good news, and bad news."

"Good news?" Abby asked, fearing the bad news.

"You have a perfectly healthy baby." Jeanne informed her quietly.

Gibbs looked at her curiously. "Then what's the bad news?"

"It appears you were carrying twins Abby… One of them has no heartbeat." Jeanne said regretfully.

Abby bit her lip and grasped onto Gibbs' hand. "What… what does that mean for the surviving twin?" Abby asked trying to keep the tears in her eyes.

"Well you're about fifteen weeks along correct?" Jeanne asked as she carefully wiped off the ultrasound gel. Abby nodded. "Well… assuming that there are no further complications with this pregnancy you should be able to carry both twins until birth even though the deceased fetus won't be developing."

"Abby… I should call Tim." Gibbs said quietly.

Abby shook her head. "I don't want him to know Gibbs."

Jeanne looked at the two of them. "Abby it's going to be hard emotionally for you during this pregnancy. It's important that…"

"No." Abby insisted. "The cramping should go away and the baby and I should be fine right?"

"Well… yes." Jeanne replied.

"I don't want Tim to know." Abby replied. "What can I do to ensure my OBGYN doesn't bring it up while he's in the room?"

Jeanne looked at her eyes wide. "You'd have to talk to your doctor…"

Abby nodded. "When can I go home?"

"You just need to fill out these papers." Jeanne said uncomfortably.

Gibbs looked at Abby. "Abby you have to tell him."

Abby shook her head. "For once… something can go right for him. He deserves to be happy."

"You deserve the support… and when he finds out…" Gibbs began.

"He's not going to find out." Abby assured him.

"What happens when you give birth to…" Gibbs began.

"SHUT UP!" Abby snapped at him before handing the papers back to Jeanne. "Take me home." She said a few moments later.

Gibbs nodded and helped her into the wheelchair.

* * *

><p>"Abby you really should…" Gibbs tried one last time as he pulled up in front of her house.<p>

Abby shook her head. "I'll be fine Gibbs… but you need to promise me you won't tell Tim."

"Abby…you're carrying a…"

Abby opened her door and slammed it shut before he could continue. She made her way up the front porch and through the front door.

"Abby?" Tim asked in surprise.

"Yeah I live here…" Abby replied.

"I just kind of thought you'd come in through the garage… you did take your car." He pointed out.

"I'm tired. I asked Gibbs to drive me home." Abby covered quickly.

Tim gave her a glance of disbelief. "It's six Abs..."

"I couldn't fall asleep…" Abby lied.

"Abby you were falling asleep all day yesterday." Tim pointed out.

"What is this? Why are you interrogating me?" Abby asked realizing her emotions were slipping.

Tim sighed. "I'm sorry Abs…"

"Look I'm going to go to bed." She said as she tried not to wince.

"Should I tell Gibbs you're not coming in today?" Tim asked as she headed for the stairs.

Abby stopped and gripped onto the stair handrail. "No… he knows."

Tim could tell something was wrong. "Abby what's wrong?"

Abby shook her head. "Nothing… I'm fine." She lied through her teeth.

"Abby you're not fine…" Tim said quietly as he moved toward her.

Abby shook her head. "I'm fine Tim." She insisted.

"Abby we should take you to the hospital…" Tim said gently.

Abby shook her head. "No Tim… It's fine… I'm fine."

"Abby!" Tim protested.

"I'm fine… everything is fine." Abby insisted. "I'm going to go to bed…"

Tim looked at her, sensing she wasn't telling him something. "Abby."

"MCGEE!" Abby snapped angrily. "I just need… to be alone." She said before making her way up the stairs and slamming the bedroom door behind her.

Abby sat down in the middle of her bed and pulled her shirt up pressing her hands to her hard bump. "It's okay baby… I'm going to take good care of you…" She promised softly before curling into a fetal position and falling asleep.

Caitlin had woken up when her mom slammed her bedroom door. She got out of bed and made her way down the stairs.

"Hey Caitlin." Tim greeted her.

"Is mom alright?" Caitlin asked as she grabbed a box of cereal from the cupboard above the refrigerator.

"Don't worry about it Caitlin." Tim instructed his daughter.

"Well is she taking me to talk to my school counselor about going back today?" Caitlin asked as she searched around the fridge for a gallon of milk.

"That's today?" Tim asked. "Uh… I don't think she'll be up to it… But I'll leave work early… When's Stace's? I keep forgetting."

"Two hours before mine…" Caitlin replied with a smirk.

"Alright… Yours is at…?" Tim asked as he began to get Anastasia's breakfast ready.

"Ten…" Caitlin replied with another smirk.

"You mean Stace's is at eight?" Tim asked as he eyed the clock that was nearing six-thirty.

"Yup." Caitlin replied as she watched her dad run up the stairs.

Tim pressed the button outside her room multiple times before going in. He saw his daughter still fast asleep. Tim gently began to shake her awake.

**Go away.** Anastasia signed at him as she hid her face in her pillow.

Tim pulled her face out and had her look at him. **We have to leave to be at your school in forty-five minutes. **

Anastasia groaned but got up anyway. **I've got breakfast downstairs waiting… so just get ready to go. **Tim signed before heading back downstairs.

"Caitlin we've got to leave in forty-five minutes so get ready." Tim said as he re-entered the kitchen.

Caitlin's eyes widened and she quickly scarfed down the rest of her cereal before running up the stairs to get ready.

Tim pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialed Gibbs' number. "Mcgee where are you?" Gibbs' voice came through the phone.

"Abby's not coming into work today… and she locked herself in her bedroom. Caitlin and Anastasia both have appointments with their school counselors this morning so I'm not going to be in until this afternoon." Tim explained.

"Alright Mcgee." Gibbs said, sounding like he wanted to add something.

"Gibbs? Do you know what's going on with Abby?" Tim asked.

"Mcgee you know I'm not going to tell you anything she won't tell you herself." Gibbs replied, hiding the regret from his voice.

Tim sighed before hanging up the phone. _What are we doing?_

* * *

><p>"Sorry I'm late Gibbs." Tim said as he put his badge in his desk drawer.<p>

"It's fine Tim." Gibbs replied without thinking much about it.

"Oh so he can show up five hours late and it's fine. But I show up twenty minutes late and I'm stuck on paperwork duty?" Tony asked in disbelief.

"DiNozzo you want paperwork duty again tomorrow?" Gibbs asked sharply.

Tony looked at him curiously but decided it would be better to just keep working.

It was nearing five o'clock when Tim's phone interrupted the silence in the bullpen that had been present for nearly four hours. "Mcgee." Tim said into his desk phone not taking his eyes away from his computer.

"Timmy?" Abby's voice came through the phone, along with a few sobs.

"Abby what's wrong?" Tim asked, and at this Gibbs looked up his eyes wide.

"It hurts Timmy…It really hurts." Abby said through her tears.

"What hurts?" He asked as he began to search his desk area for his keys.

"Timmy…" Abby replied before she let out a moan.

"Alright Abby hang tight I'm on my way." Tim said slamming his phone down.

"Is she alright?"Gibbs asked immediately.

"I don't know… She says she's in pain but she won't say why." Tim said as he found his badge and SIG and grabbed his jacket.

Gibbs sighed. "Don't worry about coming in tomorrow Tim." Gibbs said as he watched his agent head toward the elevator.

"Gibbs what aren't you telling me?" Tim asked obviously frustrated.

Gibbs sighed. "I can't tell you Tim… but Abby needs you."

Tim rolled his eyes. "If she's not okay…" He said under his breath.

"She'll be fine Tim." Gibbs assured him.

"I have to go." Tim said as the elevator arrived. "I'll call you to let you know if we're coming in tomorrow." He said right before the doors slid shut.

Tim took in a deep breath before sliding down to the elevator floor. _Abby…Please let Abby and the baby be okay. Please…_

_**Author's Note: Alright… this is a bit shorter than I wanted but my spacebar is breaking… so I have to hit it ridiculously hard in order for it to work :P So I cut this a little short. I'm going to try and get it fixed this weekend so you shouldn't take too long for another update. Thanks so much to my reviewers! Please Review!**_


	16. Numb

"Abby?" Tim called through the house as soon as he made it through the front door.

Caitlin and Anastasia were sitting in the living room quietly. "Where's mom?" Tim asked both of them who simply pointed to the stairs. "Are you two alright?"

They both nodded before Tim ran up the stairs. "Abby?" Tim asked as he pushed open their bedroom door. He winced when he saw his wife curled in the middle of their bed clutching her abdomen. "Abby I need to take you to the hospital." Tim said softly as he sat next to her on their bed.

Abby shook her head. "No Tim… I don't need to go…"

"Abby." Tim protested.

"Tim." Abby shot back before breaking down again. "I'm so sorry Tim."

Tim looked at his wife sympathetically, reading the pain in her eyes. He gently took her hand and looked her in the eyes. "What's wrong Abs?"

Abby curled up and pressed her hands against her abdomen trying to ease the pain. "I didn't mean to…" She tried to apologize through her tears.

"Abby its okay." Tim said softly. "I'm going to go downstairs and get some ice for you Abs." He said before quickly running down the stairs into the kitchen.

He was running into the kitchen when he almost ran into Ziva. "Zi!" He exclaimed as he tried to keep his balance as he abruptly stopped.

"Caitlin said something was wrong…I came over to see Abby." Ziva explained.

Tim shook his head. "Something's wrong with Abby… but she's not telling me what's wrong. If you could keep an eye on Katie and Stace for me that would be great." Tim said as he grabbed an ice pack from their freezer.

Ziva nodded vigorously. "Let me know if there's anything I can do…" She said sympathetically as Tim ran back up the stairs.

"Here Abs." He said gently as he placed the ice pack on her abdomen. "I need you to tell me why you're in so much pain…" Tim told her softly, thinking he already knew. Abby shook her head in protest. "Abby sweetheart if you're miscarrying we need to take you do the hospital."

"I already went!" Abby yelled back suddenly, tears streaming down her flushed cheeks.

"Did they give you any pain medication like last time?" Tim asked swiftly. "You don't deserve to feel the pain… you should take the medicine…"

Abby shook her head. "Timmy." She choked.

"Abby I'm telling you this isn't your fault." Tim said as he tried to pull her into his arms.

Abby pulled away. "Twins… I'm carrying twins." Abby said softly.

"Oh Abby that's great." Tim said immediately before realizing that she wouldn't be in pain just because she was carrying twins.

"I lost one Timmy." Abby admitted softly.

Tim's breath hitched. "So…"

"I'm carrying one living and one dead baby. If that clears everything up for you." Abby said harshly before burying her face into her pillow.

Tim reached over to rub her back. "I'm so sorry Abby." Tim tried to comfort her but she flinched away from his touch. After several moments of silence Tim stood up, "Ziva's downstairs…I'm going to go ask her to take Caitlin and Anastasia to her apartment tonight. Try to get some rest." He said as he gently closed the bedroom door and made his way into his office, closing that solid oak door as well before pulling out his cell phone.

"Gibbs." Gibbs' voice sounded back at him.

"Why on earth would you think it was a good idea to _not_ tell me this?" Tim shouted. "You can't even begin to imagine how much pain she went through the first time! Emotionally I don't think she can handle this another time!"

"Tim…" Gibbs tried to interject.

"No Gibbs… Do you want to know why this isn't okay? Do you want to know why Abby's never going to be the same?"

"Tim…" Gibbs tried again.

"_I SHOULD HAVE BEEN THERE!_" Tim screamed into the phone.

"Mcgee!" Gibbs snapped.

"What?" He asked angrily.

"I'm sorry. I should have told you the moment we left from my basement. You're right. It wasn't the right choice to take her without you knowing about it." Gibbs said softly.

"I won't be in tomorrow." Tim said awkwardly.

"Both of you… take all the time you need." Gibbs replied guiltily before Tim hung up his phone and set it down on his desk.

He sighed as he sat down in his desk chair and put his head on his desk hoping to clear his mind. He was surprised when what seemed like a second later a knock on the door woke up up. "Come in." He called groggily.

Ziva opened the door and peered inside. "Are you okay?" She asked softly.

Tim shook his head. "It's going to be a long pregnancy." He said tiredly.

"I hate to bail on you… but Tony called and Sienna's refusing to drink from a bottle and she needs dinner. If you want I can take Caitlin and Stace with me…" She offered.

Tim nodded. "That would actually be great. Thank you so much."Tim said as he stood up.

"Is there anything either of us could do for you?" Ziva asked.

Tim shook his head. "We'll be fine. Thank you… for everything."

Ziva stepped forward, sensing her friend's pain and pulled him into a comforting hug. "You two are strong, everything will be fine." She promised him before heading back downstairs to get Caitlin and Anastasia.

Tim looked at the clock and saw that it was seven, three hours from the last time he'd seen a clock. He sighed before slowly making his way into their bedroom. He was surprised when he saw Abby staring straight up at the ceiling with a blank expression.

"Abby." Tim said softly as he gently lay down next to her. "How're you feeling?"

Abby closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. "Numb" She replied softly.

Tim smiled softly when she took his hand in hers and began to bend each of his fingers. "Is there anything I can get you?" Tim asked softly.

"A Caf-Pow with two shots of espresso?"Abby asked with a thin smile.

"Nice try." Tim said softly.

"I can't think with this caffeine withdrawal…" Abby replied obviously frustrated.

"Abby you've done this twice before…"

"Three times." Abby interjected. A lot of her recent thinking had been pointed to her last pregnancy, and her son she never met.

Tim smiled. "Abby… did they tell you?"

"Tell me what?" Abby asked as she rested her head on her husband's chest.

"If it was a boy or girl…" Tim clarified. Abby's breath hitched in response. "Abby forget it…" Tim quickly rectified. "Don't worry about it."

Abby sniffed. "I'm sorry… this shouldn't be so hard for me…" She said as she wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"Abby it's alright… it's okay to cry." Tim assured her quietly.

"It's not fair to the other baby." Abby said as she shook her head. "I should be happy I'm still having a baby…"

Tim sat quietly for a few moments. "It's our little miracle." He said with a small smile.

Abby nodded. "I just wish… this didn't hurt so much."

"Are you still cramping?" Tim asked quietly.

Abby shook her head. "No… I just feel sore… and tired."

"I told you to get some rest." Tim pointed out.

Abby looked up at him and sighed. "I don't want anyone else to know." She admitted quietly. "Not right now at least…"

"Abby it might help…" Tim began.

"I don't want to talk about it with everyone. I don't want everyone trying to protect me." Abby protested.

"Abby you're hurt." Tim pointed out. "Ignoring the pain isn't going to make it go away. Ignoring the baby isn't going to make it go away."

Abby sat up and replied with a quick punch to his gut. "Shut up." She said angrily before getting up wincing the whole time.

"Abby… I'm sorry I'm just…" Tim tried to explain.

"You're just an idiot." Abby finished for him. "I know. I'm going to Gibbs' don't follow me."

"Abby you're not doing that again." Tim protested as he grabbed her arm.

"LET GO!" She screamed at him as she pulled her arm away sharply.

Tim flinched away in shock and watched silently as she ran into the bathroom and slammed the door shut.

Moments later Tim found himself pounding on the bathroom door. "Abby!" He called for the tenth time. He once again was greeted by silence coming from the other side of the door.

Tim sighed and sat down with his back against the door. "I'm so sorry Abby." He whispered.

Abby was trying desperately not to moan. She felt sore, wanted to sleep, and had an overall feeling of exhaustion. She finally got up off the floor and started the shower. She stripped her clothes off before entering into the cold stream of water. She could hear Tim's protests through the door, but she wasn't processing them. The cold water helped her body join her mind in its numb state and she thought it was for the best.

"ABBY!" Tim was screaming through the door.

Abby barely was processing the sound of his voice as she scrubbed her delicate skin with the ice cold water. She ducked her hair under the shower and the sounding of Tim's pounding on the door completely disappeared. She almost choked from the sensation of the temperature on her face. Each drop caused a feeling of sharpness to run through her body. After several minutes Abby began to feel her knees shaking and she slid to sit in the base of the shower.

Tim was pacing the bedroom. If anything happened to Abby it would be on him… but she was also horribly furious with him. If she was just taking a shower to relax he'd be subjected to at least a week of sleeping on the couch. On the other hand if something was wrong and she got hurt he'd never be able to forgive himself. He quickly went back to the door. "Abby if you're okay say something!" He shouted through the door.

Abby feeling the cold set into her body began to look for an escape. The moment she heard his voice she used all the energy to call out, "Tim."

Tim sighed with relief when he heard his name. Taking it as an annoyed call rather than one for help he lay down on his bed, intending to get a bit of rest until Abby came out again and was ready to talk.

Abby could tell he wasn't coming, whether it was because he thought she was fine or he just couldn't hear her, her knees were shaking and the rest of her body was beginning to shiver. She could also tell time was passing. Enough time that anything could go wrong at this point.

She was beginning to think there was no point when she heard a faint buzzing just outside the shower door. Realizing her phone was in her discarded jean's pocket just outside the shower door she pressed her weight up against the door which swiftly flung open and she retrieved her still ringing phone.

"Abby how are you feeling?" Gibbs' voice came back through the phone at her.

"Gibbs." She said quietly.

"Abby are you alright?" Gibbs asked nervously. Abby could tell he was getting ready to come save her when she heard the clinking of his keys as he spoke.

"I'm too cold Gibbs… it's bad for the baby… I can't feel anything… It's freezing" Abby tried to explain.

She could hear Gibbs' car door slam shut through the phone. "Abby where are you?" He asked as he started the engine.

Abby was about to reply when he screen turned to black and her phone shut off.

"Abby?" Gibbs asked as he looked at his phone to see the call had ended. "No!" He exclaimed angrily before dialing in Tim's number.

"Boss?" Tim's groggy voice came through the phone.

"Where's Abby?" Gibbs asked immediately. It came out harsher than intended but he didn't care.

"I don't know I just woke up…" Tim replied still trying to remember what was going on.

"I just called and she said she was freezing."Gibbs said as he made a sharp left, his wheels screeching in protest.

Tim finally registered the running water coming from the bathroom. He immediately hung up the phone and ran to the bathroom door. He was jiggling the handle as hard as he could but nothing was working. "ABBY! TURN OFF THE WATER!" He yelled through the door as he aimlessly continued to shake the handle.

Minutes later the water was still running and he was staring at the door in shock. It wasn't until Gibbs busted through the door that he snapped back to reality.

"Where is she?" Gibbs asked out of breath.

Tim motioned to the door. "But it's locked."

"ARE YOU AN IDIOT?" Gibbs asked angrily. "You're a Federal Agent Mcgee! Knock that door down!"

Tim looked at him in surprise. "You want me to…"

"Kick it in…_now_." Gibbs demanded.

Tim looked at the door in silence one last time before lifting his foot from the ground, feeling like it was the weight of at least a hundred pounds. However, the collision between his foot and the door caused little to no damage. "I'm so sorry Abby…" Tim said softly.

Gibbs saw the pain in the young man's eyes. The same pain had been there when Michael Mauer got into his apartment when Abby was there, when Chip attacked her, when Ryan kidnapped her, and when she miscarried Oliver. He felt he had failed her, failed to protect her. Gibbs could feel his heart tear for his agent but knew that now wasn't the time or the place. He simply took in a deep breath. "I'm going to break down the door." He told Tim in a very matter of fact manner. "And then you're going to get her out."

Tim nodded as he tried to keep his composure.

"Alright Mcgee." Gibbs said feeling his heart breaking in half. Knowing his pain was nearly unbearable. "One… Two …**THREE**!"

_**Author's Note: Sorry it took so long! My spacebar is still very not working… So this is taking approximately seven times longer than it really should. I hope you guys are liking the story and thanks so much for the reviews! Keep it up!**_


	17. Family

Tim gasped at what he saw in the bathroom. Abby's pale body was curled into a corner in the shower which was still pouring over her body. "Gibbs call Ducky." Tim said to Gibbs' back. He made his way over to the shower and felt the freezing water cascading over her body. "Abby this is way too cold." He said quietly as he turned it off and grabbed a large black bath towel from the cupboard.

"Tim…" She said quietly.

"Don't worry Abby… you're going to be fine." Tim assured her as he wrapped her in the towel and gently lifted her out of the shower. He debated what his next move should be before he decided to take Abby to the bed then worry about finding her clothes. He gently set her down on the bed and moved to close the bedroom door which he promptly locked before venturing back into the bathroom to get to the closet.

When Tim emerged once again from the bathroom he saw his wife's shivering figure and he stopped. "Abby…" Tim said softly.

"Tim?" Gibbs asked as he knocked on the bedroom door.

"Give me a minute Gibbs…" Tim requested immediately as he moved toward the bed and promptly dressed Abby in her oversized Stamford sweatshirt and a pair of yoga pants. Tim gently pressed his warm lips to her cold ones before getting up to open the door.

"Ducky's on his way." Gibbs reported as he looked at Abby's shaking body.

Tim sat down next to her and pulled her into his arms. "Gibbs could you go grab the thermometer from the cabinet in the bathroom?" Tim requested. Gibbs simply nodded before heading to the bathroom.

"Timmy." Abby said softly as she slowly opened her eyes.

"Hey Abs." Tim said softly as he gently took one of her hands in his and held it gently. "How are you feeling sweetheart?" He asked softly.

"I didn't mean to…" Abby began to explain.

"Shhh." Tim said softly. "It's okay Abs."

"Here's the thermometer." Gibbs said softly as he emerged from the bathroom. He handed the object to Tim who promptly put it into Abby's mouth. They were still waiting for a reading when the doorbell rang. "I'll get that." Gibbs said quietly as he ran down the stairs.

"Jethro." Ducky greeted at the door. "Where is Abigail?" He asked urgently.

"Upstairs." Gibbs replied as he pointed toward the stairs.

Ducky nodded before ascending the staircase. He briefly knocked on the doorframe before entering the bedroom. "Do we have a temperature?"Ducky asked as he set down his medical bag at the bottom of the bed.

"Ninety-four point five." Tim replied as Abby shivered under the metal of Ducky's stethoscope.

Ducky shook his head. "She's too cold for me to be able to do much for her." Ducky informed them regretfully.

"I don't want to go in… not again." Abby was close to tears, but wasn't finding enough energy.

Ducky looked at Tim in concern. "Has she been into the hospital recently? I mean other than last month?"

Abby shook her head, trying to prevent Tim from telling him. "Abby he has to know." Tim replied gently. "Gibbs took Abby into the emergency room last night."

Ducky looked up at them in surprise. "What happened?" he asked gently, assuming he already knew.

Tim looked back and forth between his wife and Ducky. He let out a sigh, "Ducky can I talk to you out in the hallway?" He asked softly as he motioned toward the door.

Ducky nodded. "Jethro see if you can find some more blankets." He advised before following Tim into the hallway. As soon as he saw Tim's face his stomach dropped. "Timothy…" He began but Tim cut him off.

"Abby's carrying twins…" Tim began.

"That's great news Timothy… It's a shock but not…"

"Ducky Abby lost one." Tim cut him off abruptly.

"Oh dear what happened?" He asked softly.

Tim shook his head. "She says she started to feel cramps yesterday morning… She thought it was just the baby growing. But by last night she knew something was wrong."

Ducky sighed. "We should get her back in the emergency room." He admitted. "She's either already hypothermic, or almost. It poses a danger to both her and the baby."

Tim nodded. "I can't believe this happened… again."Tim said quietly. "I just can't seem to protect her."

Ducky looked at the young man sympathetically. "She loves you Timothy." Ducky assured him.

Tim shook his head. "I don't deserve her Ducky…"

Ducky saw the pain in his young friend's eyes but knew that time counted. "Timothy time is of the essence." Ducky said regretfully before reopening the bedroom door. His eyes widened when he saw Abby shivering through several blankets that Gibbs was trying to warm her with. "Alright Abigail you need to go to the emergency room." Ducky said gently, but knowing he had little time to lose he quickly made his way over to the bed that Abby was trying to shrink into.

"Abby's not going to be able to get up…" Tim said quietly.

Gibbs shook his head before gathering up Abby and a couple of blankets in his arms and gently lifting her off the bed. "Mcgee my keys are on your kitchen counter, can you go grab them?" He asked, obviously losing his temper.

Tim nodded slowly before descending the stairs. "Jethro he needs…" Ducky began.

"I TOLD HIM TO TAKE CARE OF HER!" Gibbs yelled angrily before pushing his way past him in order to take Abby downstairs.

"Jethro!" Ducky called after him as he followed him. "He doesn't need your criticism!" He called again. "He's having a hard enough time holding himself together…" He began but stopped when he was face to face with Tim. "Timothy…" He began to explain.

Tim dropped the keys into Ducky's hands before climbing the stairs and slamming his bedroom door.

Gibbs gave Ducky a glance before looking down at the shivering figure in his arms. "I'll call DiNozzo on the way to come talk to him…"

Ducky nodded before following him out to his car.

* * *

><p>"Long time no see." Tony said softly as he opened the door to Tim's office.<p>

Tim looked up at him and furiously wiped the tears from his cheeks. "What are you doing here?" He asked as he put his head back in his hands.

"I screwed up Tim." Tony admitted before sitting down on the floor next to him. "And you're not going to do the same thing."

Tim shook his head. "I never really could understand why dad was in the army." He admitted. "Until now… now I know why he wanted to leave."

"Tim!" Tony scolded in disbelief.

"I can't do this…" Tim said as he stood up.

"Tim no… I made that mistake." Tony said harshly as he grabbed onto his friend's shoulders.

"I can't do this…and you can't understand." Tim said as he pushed him away.

"MCGEE!" Tony snapped. "The only reason she's alive is because of you."

Tim shook his head. "Please don't try to help…"

"Tim if you're not there and she loses that baby…" Tony began, unaware of what had happened the day before.

Tim swiftly slapped his hand against his face. "SHUT UP!"

"I'm sorry Tim…I shouldn't have…" Tony began to apologize his eyes wide.

"Tony are you serious right now?" Tim asked in disbelief.

"Look Tim… I know losing Oliver was hard for you…" Tony began.

"You can't understand! YOU CAN'T UNDERSTAND!" Tim screamed as his body began to tremble.

Tony saw his frame begin to collapse and he carefully helped Tim to sit down in a red leather chair in the corner. "Tim It's okay!" He tried to comfort his friend. "TIM!" He yelled at the shaking body of his friend.

"YOU CAN'T UNDERSTAND!" Tim screamed again.

Tony wasn't sure what to do. He knew Tim was stressed, but he didn't know that it was this bad. He could feel the weight of his phone in his pocket. _No… Calling Ziva isn't the solution to this… But she might know how to help… But would calling her for the first time in a month in order to get help really be the best way to go about this?_ Tony's thoughts were interrupted by this phone vibrating. Without looking at the caller ID he answered. "Hello?"

"Tony!" Ziva's voice rang through the phone, sounding scared.

"Ziva?" He asked, almost shocked. "What's wrong?"

"I tried coming to your apartment… you're not here!" She exclaimed.

"I'm with Mcgee… Abby's in the hospital… What's wrong?" He asked again.

Ziva paused for a moment. "My father." She said quietly.

"Please tell me he doesn't know about Sienna…" Tony began as he looked over to see Tim starting to calm down.

"Tony he's coming for me. He said I'm going back to Tel Aviv and Sienna's coming with me." Ziva said quietly.

"Where are Caitlin and Anastasia? Tim said you picked them up…" Tony began.

"They're in the car." Ziva said quietly.

"I'm going to swing Tim by the hospital and I'll be right there. Stay at my apartment and don't open the door to _anybody_." Tony instructed before moving across the room to a now rather alert Tim.

"What's wrong?" Tim asked, eyes wide.

"Eli's coming for Ziva." Tony said as he grabbed his jacket from the floor. "I'm dropping you off at the hospital, then Ziva Sienna and I are flying to New York."

Tim looked at him curiously but nodded before following Tony to his car.

* * *

><p>Tony felt his key click in his front door and he swung the door open. "Ziva!" He called.<p>

"Tony!" Ziva cried as she flew into his arms. "He can't do this…" She sobbed into his chest.

Tony gently ran his hands through Ziva's chocolate curls. "I know Zi… Everything's going to be fine."

Caitlin came in then holding a screaming Sienna in her arms. "Ziva…" She said quietly.

Tony gently sat Ziva down on his couch before taking his daughter from Caitlin's shaking arms. "She's fine Katie… You didn't do anything wrong." He assured her quietly. "Can you go back and keep Stace company while I talk to Ziva?" He asked her and she nodded her head in response before running back into Tony's bedroom.

He looked down at his daughter's face. "She looks just like you Zi." Tony said gently.

"He's going to take her and do what he did to me to her!" Ziva cried.

Tony noticed Sienna had calmed down and he gently laid her down in the playpen that had been set up before she was born. Then he quickly moved over to pull Ziva into his arms. "Everything's going to be okay Ziva."

She shook her head furiously. "Tony I'm a monster." She said through her tears.

"Ziva you are no such…" Tony tried.

"I killed someone for the first time when I was fourteen! My father taught me the way to deal with problems was by killing the people involved with them." Ziva began.

"Ziva… he's tried to kill you… He doesn't deserve to be a part of your life anymore!" Tony protested.

Ziva looked up at the ceiling before speaking again. "He's angry… because I killed his only son."

"What about Ari?" Tony asked, obviously confused. Like everyone else, he was lead to believe that Gibbs had killed Ari.

Ziva nodded. "He was going to kill Gibbs… Gibbs was unarmed… I had no choice." She broke down into his arms.

Tony was taken aback. "Ziva…" He said softly. "I'm so sorry… It's okay…" He tried to comfort her.

Ziva shook her head. "My father is the only family I have left, and it's my fault."

Tony cupped her chin in his hand. "Your father doesn't deserve to be part of your life." He said gently before pressing his lips gently to her forehead. "You have a new family now Ziva."

Ziva nodded slowly. "I've missed you so much Tony." She said softly as she buried her face into his chest and inhaled his scent.

Tony ran his fingers through her frizzed curls. "I have too Zi… How's Sienna been?"

"She's so perfect Tony…" She began with a soft smile. "It's the most amazing experience I've ever had."

Tony looked over at his daughter who was beginning to squirm, her arms outreached. "Is she alright?" He asked, with genuine concern.

Ziva nodded. "She's just scared." She said before getting up to retrieve the now whimpering infant. "It's alright, mommy's here." Tony looked at his daughter longingly. "Do you want to hold her?" Ziva offered softly.

Tony nodded eagerly as he took the bundle from Ziva's outstretched arms. "She's so pretty Zi… She looks just like you." He said quietly as his daughter grabbed onto his finger.

Ziva shook her head. "She's got your eyes." She said with a smile.

"I'm so sorry Ziva… I never should have said the things I said… I want to be here for you and Sienna." Tony said quietly.

Ziva smiled as she rested her head on Tony's shoulder. "I want you here." She admitted.

They sat in silence for a few moments before Sienna began to whimper. "Oh Tony she's hungry." Ziva said without opening her eyes.

"How can you tell?" Tony asked, obviously bewildered.

"That's her hungry cry." Ziva replied as she reached up and began to unbutton her shirt. "She has very distinct cries for everything." She informed him as she took her daughter out of his arms.

"She's a person…" Tony said quietly.

"What did you expect Tony?" Ziva asked in disbelief.

"I'm sorry… it's just so strange to think of her as a person with her own personality and everything…" Tony tried to explain.

Ziva smirked. "She's perfect… just like you said." Ziva said softly before being interrupted by the doorbell.

"I'll get it." Tony said without thinking. He got up and opened the door and was confronted by someone he wasn't ready for. "Eli." He choked.

"Where's my daughter?" Eli asked impatiently.

Ziva clenched her jaw when she heard her father's voice coming from the hall. "It's going to be okay baby." She whispered to her infant quietly as she carefully stood up.

"Eli I didn't give you permission to come into my house!" Tony was protesting.

"I didn't give you permission to take my daughter!" Eli argued.

"I didn't take her from you! I gave her something she hasn't had in years because of you!" Tony snapped angrily.

"Oh and what would that be?" Eli retorted.

"Tony don't!" Ziva protested as she walked into the room carefully holding a blanket over her chest. "… Why are you here?" She asked her father quietly, trying not to bother Sienna.

"I told you I was coming to take you back home where you and your daughter belong." Eli replied.

"How long have you known?" Ziva asked quietly.

"I found out early this week." Eli replied. "This is thoroughly inappropriate behavior Ziva."

"You can't tell me what I'm allowed to do. I'm an adult, I can take care of myself." Ziva hissed.

"You had a child out of wedlock Ziva." Eli protested. "You obviously can't take care of yourself."

"Get out of my house!" Tony yelled angrily.

"I'm not leaving without my daughter." Eli protested.

"I think you are." A new voice joined the conversation.

"Agent Gibbs." Eli acknowledged him. "I'm quite surprised that you're okay with this."

"What are you doing here Eli?" Gibbs asked impatiently.

"My daughter…" Eli began before Gibbs had him pinned up against the wall.

"You don't have the right to call her that anymore. You lost that when you left her to _die_." Gibbs yelled angrily through his clenched jaw.

"Gibbs…" Ziva said softly as she cradled a now fussing Sienna against her chest, her own tears mixing with her daughter's.

Gibbs slowly let go. "I'm sorry Ziva…"

"Gibbs?" Caitlin asked cautiously from the back room.

"Caitlin it's alright…" Gibbs assured her as she and Anastasia slowly made their way down the hallway.

**Who's that?** Anastasia signed in confusion, not having heard the fight from the back room.

**Ziva's dad. **Gibbs replied quickly.

"Who are these children?" Eli asked, obviously frustrated.

"They are Caitlin and Anastasia Mcgee." Tony replied.

"Why are they here?" Eli questioned again.

"Are you really going to interrogate me about why someone is at my house now?" Tony asked angrily as he moved toward Eli.

"Tony!" Ziva protested. "He's not going to leave unless we go with him." She said softly.

Caitlin looked up in surprise. "No Ziva!" Caitlin whispered. "Mom needs you…"

Ziva shook her head. "I knew this was coming… I'm the only child left of the director of Mossad… I have responsibilities you can't imagine."

"Ziva you're not a Mossad agent anymore…" Tony tried to protest.

Ziva shook her head. "I'm sorry." She said quietly. "Come back tomorrow… I'll be ready to go." She said solemnly to her father.

"I knew you would understand your obligations." Eli replied with a nod. "I'll be back tomorrow."

Ziva nodded as she watched her father exit the apartment.

"Ziva." Tony said, still wide-eyed. "I know I haven't been around… but Sienna's my daughter too…"

"I KNOW THAT TONY!" Ziva screamed, causing Sienna to awake from her doze.

Gibbs gently took Sienna from Ziva's shaking arms. "Caitlin, Anastasia, how about we go into the bedroom?" Gibbs asked. Both girls nodded as they followed Gibbs down the hall.

Tony gently took hold of Ziva's shaking shoulders. "Please don't do this." He said quietly.

"What choice do I have here?" Ziva asked quietly.

"You don't have to go with him… Ziva… everything will be fine if you decide to stay here." Tony tried to assure her.

"Tony… I'm the only family he has left…" Ziva said softly.

Tony stopped. "Ziva… you don't owe him anything if that's what you're insinuating."

"He's my father. You understand Tony… I can't just abandon him…" Ziva said softly. "Something's not right…"

"Of course something's not right! He's trying to take you from us!" Tony exclaimed.

Ziva shook her head. "He wouldn't come here himself unless he was serious… He has far too many responsibilities back in Tel Aviv to just leave." Ziva explained before tears came to her eyes once again. "I think he's sick…"

Tony looked at her, the pain obvious in his features. "Ziva…" He said before gently pulling her into his arms.

She clung her arms around his neck. "I can't do this…"

"It's going to be okay…We're going to get through this." Tony assured her.

Ziva sniffed. "I don't know that it is Tony…"

_**Author's Note: I'm so sorry about the delay! I've been working on this in my spare time since the last chapter was published, I just haven't had the time to write. Between AP classes this year and the infection I've been fighting for almost a week… Nothing much has been getting done. Thanks so much to all my reviewers and all my new readers! You are all so awesome! **_


	18. Tim's Baby Boy

"Timmy?" Abby asked softly from her hospital bed.

Tim quickly moved from his chair across the room. "It's okay Abs I'm here." He promised her gently as he kissed the back of her hand.

"I'm so sorry… for everything…" She began to sob.

Tim shook his head. "It's okay Abby…"

She smirked. "It's not…" She argued. "I've put you through so much crap…"

"Shhh." Tim hushed her. "You… and our baby are fine."

Abby looked up at him with a smile. "Baby's okay?"

Tim nodded before pressing his lips gently to hers. "Absolutely fine." He assured her.

Abby looked at his facial expression for a moment. "Something's wrong…"

"Abby you need your rest…" Tim tried to deter her.

Abby gave him a glare. "Who's in trouble Tim?"

"Ziva…" Tim said gently.

"No!" Abby cried out softly.

Tim gently pulled her into his arms. "She's fine… in a matter of speaking…"

Abby pushed him back. "What's going on…"

"Her father is in D.C." Tim said quietly. "He wants Ziva and Sienna to go back to Tel Aviv with him."

Abby shook her head furiously. "Tim I need her."

"Abby you're going to be fine…" Tim tried to console her.

"She's the only person I can talk to…" Abby said quietly.

Tim slammed his fist into the mattress. "Try me sometime Abby." Tim said angrily before getting up. "Gibbs is on his way back with Anastasia and Caitlin." He informed her before angrily slamming the door behind him.

"Tim!" Abby choked out, tears falling down her face. Moments later a gentle knock came from the door. "Timmy?" Abby asked hopefully.

Ducky gently opened the door. "I'm sorry Abigail… Timothy left." Ducky sighed as he watched Abby's face change from one of hope to one of guilt. He could feel her heart breaking in half. "I'm sure he'll come around."

Abby shook her head. "It's my fault…"

"Tell me about it." Ducky tried as he pulled the chair from the corner next to her bed.

Abby flinched. "That's just it… I can't tell him anything… Somewhere along the way I lost my trust in him…"

Ducky sighed. "Abigail you've been distancing yourself from him for some time now."

"I wasn't trying to!" Abby argued.

"Abigail you're going to have to remain calm." Ducky said gently.

"I want Tim back." Abby cried softly. "I want… Oliver back…"

Ducky sighed in realization. "Oliver…"

"Ducky he's our only baby boy… He was Timmy's little boy. I killed Timmy's little boy!"

"Abigail!" Ducky tried to calm her down, but she wasn't paying attention she was thinking back to her pregnancy five years ago…

_"How're my babies doing?" Tim asked with a smile as he made his way into the lab. _

_Abby's face broke into a smile. "I feel fat and uncomfortable… But your son seems to be having a great time. He's been kicking all morning."_

_Tim pressed his lips to hers as he put his hands gently on her abdomen. "I'm sure he appreciates your efforts." _

_"He better, its way too hot in here for my tastes though." Abby said quietly. _

_Tim smirked. "It's freezing in here Abs." _

_"Well your son insists it's not…" Abby said before pressing her hand to her side. "Would you kindly tell your son to stop kicking me in the ribs?" She asked obviously frustrated. _

_Tim kneeled down and pressed his lips to her stomach. "Alright buddy it's time to leave your mommy alone and let her get some work done." _

_"Your son is such a daddy's boy… He'll only listen to you. I tell him anything and it's a completely unreasonable request." Abby said with a sigh. _

_Tim smiled as he stood up. "Well you got two girls. I guess it's finally my turn."_

_"Alright… you can get up and change his diapers." Abby retorted before turning toward the computer. _

_"Hey now!" Tim whined. "I'm sorry… I'm sure he'll be a mommy's boy." He said before pressing his lips against her spider web tattoo. _

_Abby rolled her neck to the side. "Timmy you don't even know how good that feels."_

_"Well what if I did this?" Tim asked softly before beginning to massage her shoulders._

_"Timmy…" Abby moaned quietly. _

_"Abby what…" Gibbs began to ask before he saw his agent flush against the back of his forensic specialist. "MCGEE!" _

_Tim jumped and flew away from Abby, both of their cheeks bright red. "Gibbs…" Tim started to apologize before he felt his boss's hand collide with his skull. _

_"Gibbs!" Abby exclaimed. _

_"Abby I've told you two to keep it out of the office." Gibbs said sternly. _

_Abby pressed her hands to her stomach. "I'm sorry Gibbs… I'm just so…" Abby began. _

_Gibbs began looking extremely uncomfortable. "Abby I don't need to know." _

_Abby smirked at her victory no matter how small. She was about to speak when her computer began to beep. "Oh great one I have results for you." _

_"Well try and see if you can make up for…" he began before deciding against it. "What you got Abs?" He returned to his original question. _

_Abby turned to her computer. "Well… It looks like the only set of fingerprints on the knife belonged to Captain Parker." _

_"Good work Abs." Gibbs said before turning to leave. _

_"What?" Abby asked in disbelief at not receiving the customary kiss on her cheek. _

_"I'm pretty sure Mcgee has given you all the affection you need." Gibbs replied with a smirk before heading up the stairwell. _

_Abby giggled as she saw Tim's still bright red face. "That's what you get." She said before pulling him into her arms. _

_Tim shifted uncomfortably. "Abs…"_

_"Are you really going to let Gibbs put you off?" Abby asked in disbelief. _

_Tim chuckled. "Of course not." He replied before capturing her hips in his. _

_After several moments a hesitant voice came from the doorway to the lab. "Abby?" Ziva asked. _

_Tim tried to pull away but Abby was insistent. "Abs… Ziva." Tim said quietly. _

_Abby pulled away and laughed at Tim's once again red face. "Hey Zi." Abby greeted her. _

_"I'm going to go upstairs and face Gibbs' wrath." Tim said with a departing kiss. _

_"If he tries to kill you remind him I'll kill him!" Abby called after him. _

_"It sounds like I missed something entertaining." Ziva said with a smirk. _

_Abby rolled her eyes. "I'm pregnant Zi…I'm sore and tired and hot and I feel fat. Tim was just trying to make me feel better and… Well Gibbs took the back massage a different way…" She explained with a giggle. _

_Ziva laughed. "I was just coming down to see how you were doing." _

_Abby pulled a couple of swivel stools over to her desk. "This baby has some sort of personal vendetta against my comfort. However when ever his daddy's around he'll do whatever he asks."_

_"I'm sure that's not the case…" Ziva tried to comfort her._

_"Ow!" Abby exclaimed. "Stop it you!" She said to her torso. _

_Ziva smirked. "That boy's being pretty violent." _

_"Tell me about it… But it's all worth it. Timmy's finally getting his little boy." _

"Abigail!" Ducky persisted.

"Ducky can you ask them to do another ultrasound?" Abby asked hopefully.

"I'm sure they could. But if you don't mind me asking… Why?" Ducky asked.

"I want to know the sexes of the twins…" Abby said softly.

Ducky looked at her in surprise. "I thought you and Tim decided you didn't want to know."

"I want to know Ducky…" Abby said softly.

Ducky nodded. "I'll see what I can do."

* * *

><p>"Abby are you sure you want to know the genders of both twins?" Jeanne asked hesitantly as she rubbed the gel on Abby's exposed torso.<p>

Abby nodded. "I need to know."

"Alright then." Jeanne said quietly. "Abby you're carrying a pair of fraternal twins… One boy and one girl."

Abby crossed her fingers. "And…"

"Your baby boy is developing quite well and your little girl isn't causing any complications with the development of your pregnancy." Jeanne said quietly.

"A boy…" Abby said with a smile. "A baby boy."

Jeanne smiled when she saw Abby's face lighten up. "I take it you're happy?"

"I'm thrilled." Abby assured her.

"Is Doctor Mallard still outside to escort you to your room?" Jeanne asked.

Abby nodded. "He said he'd still be here." Abby said as Jeanne helped her into the wheelchair. Jeanne slowly pushed Abby out into the waiting room where Abby was shocked to see that instead of Ducky, Tim was waiting for her.

"Hey." He said with a small smile.

"Hey." Abby replied as she studied her hands.

"I've got it from here." Tim assured Jeanne. "I talked to Dr. Walker he said it would be fine if I took you to the cafeteria for lunch."

"Tim…" Abby said quietly.

"This isn't up for debate Abby." Tim said as he pushed the wheelchair over to the side of the hallway so he could kneel down in front of her. "We have to talk…"

Abby nodded. "I know."

"I need to know why you feel like you can't talk to me." Tim said gently.

Abby wiped a tear from her eyes. "I killed your baby boy." Abby admitted quietly.

Tim took in a sharp breath. "It wasn't your fault Abs…" Tim tried.

Abby shook her head. "He was your baby boy Tim and nothing's going to change the fact that I lost him."

"Abby…" Tim said gently.

"I thought about leaving." Abby admitted. "I couldn't face you after I lost your son…"

"Abby…" Tim tried again.

"I packed and wrote a letter and everything. I was going to go live back home with my brother." Abby continued to spill.

"Abby you don't have to…" Tim interrupted once again.

"No Tim… you need to know…" Abby insisted. "I went to my lab to get Bert and Ziva was in the bullpen. I ended up staying there overnight just… talking." Abby had tears falling down her cheeks. "I'm so sorry… I didn't mean to Tim… I just felt like it was my fault… that you weren't ever going to get your baby boy."

"Abby." Tim whispered as he wiped the tears from her cheeks. "It wasn't your fault."

"Tim then who's fault was it?" Abby asked anxiously.

"Abby calm down." Tim said gently as he took her hands in his. "It's going to be okay."

"Timmy it's a boy." Abby said quickly. "We're having a baby boy."

Tim looked at her in disbelief. There she was, her black hair a mess, tears flowing down her cheeks, and she was pregnant with their son. He took in a deep breath, "A boy?"

Abby nodded. "A boy."

Tim gently leaned up and captured her bottom lip in between his. "Abigail Marie Sciuto Mcgee you are the strongest and most amazing woman in the world." Abby simply began to cry harder. "Oh Abs…It's okay… It's okay." He tried to comfort her. "Abs." He said softly as he rubbed the back of her hands.

"I'm sorry…" Abby said quietly. "I'm just…"

"You're wonderful. You're pregnant. And I love you." Tim explained for her.

"You're not mad? After all the crap I put you through?" Abby asked in disbelief.

Tim shook his head. "It hasn't been easy Abs… and I don't know that it's going to be any easier now. But I love you."

Abby didn't say anything put pulled his hand to her stomach. "That's your little boy." She said with a smile.

"He's been kicking?" Tim asked in disbelief.

Abby smiled. "That was the first time."

"Abby… the other twin?" Tim asked quietly.

Abby looked down at his hands on her stomach. "She's a girl."

Tim looked at her sadly. "Abs…"

"It's okay… I understand you want a son…" Abby said quietly.

Tim shook his head. "I don't think you do understand. Our girls… they mean the world to me, just like Oliver did. Had Oliver been a girl… I would have been just as devastated."

"Really?" Abby asked softly.

"Of course." Tim said as he kissed her forehead.

"Does that mean you're not excited about our baby boy?" Abby asked and the tears began again.

Tim chuckled. "Oh Abs…" He said as he gently wiped her tears off her cheeks. "You know I love you. So I'm just going to kiss you instead of trying to talk to you logically while you're hormonal."

"I'm not hormonal." Abby argued as she turned her face away.

"Of course you're not." Tim agreed with a smirk.

"Can we go back to my room?" Abby asked softly. "I'm tired…"

"Of course we can Abby." Tim promised her. "But can you promise me one thing?"

"What?" Abby looked up at him, her green eyes bright.

"You'll talk to me when you feel like you need someone." Tim requested.

"Well… when we get back to my room I'll talk to you about how I feel like I could use a back massage." Abby said with a smirk.

"Absolutely."

_**Author's Note: So I've finally gotten to a chapter I've been waiting for. I wrote half of this awhile ago but it didn't really fit in at that part of the story. Finally I'm getting out of the depressing drama and into the family drama. (Also as a note to the anonymous reviewer, Tim is one of my favorite characters. The only reason behind all the 'bashing' of his character is because of circumstances, not because I don't like him.) Thanks so much to all the reviews! I do try to respond to any asking questions or with critique, but I do appreciate them all! Please review!**_


	19. Feeling Pain

"Tony I've told you twenty times. I need to go. This is my decision." Ziva said as she folded clothes and put them into her suitcase.

"Ziva you can't just pack up everything you have here and go to a foreign country for who knows how long!" Tony argued from his seat on the bed with Sienna.

"Tony… He's my father!" Ziva exclaimed. "I don't know what you want me to do."

"I want you to stay here!" Tony replied as if it were obvious. "I… I mean we need you here!"

Ziva slammed the book she was holding down on the bed. "Look Tony you need to understand something. Being a David comes with responsibility. I can't just abandon those responsibilities because it's more convenient for you."

"It's not about convenience Ziva. It's about you taking our daughter with you to some forsaken country just to please your father." Tony yelled angrily.

Ziva looked at him for a moment before swiftly smacking him across the face. "You ever say that again and you won't have the use of either of your arms."

"Ziva…" Tony tried but was interrupted by Ziva's phone buzzing.

"Special Agent David." Ziva snapped into her phone.

"Ziva?" Abby's voice came through the phone.

"Abby? How are you feeling? Is everything alright?" Ziva asked as she took Sienna out of Tony's arms. "Get out." She hissed at him as she pointed toward the door.

"I'm doing alright." Abby replied quietly. "I just want to see you before you leave." She admitted.

"So you heard about that then…" Ziva said uncomfortably.

"Tim told me. It's okay though. I understand that you need to be with your father." Abby said quietly. "I'm going to miss you though…"

"Abby I'm not going to be unreachable." Ziva pointed out.

"I know that Ziva." Abby pointed out. "But can you please..."

"Abby I'll be there." Ziva cut her off. "I wouldn't leave without saying goodbye."

"When…" Abby began.

"I'll be there in twenty minutes, unless I decide to speed, in which case I'll be there in about fifteen." Ziva promised.

"Alright…" Abby agreed as Ziva hung up her phone. She made her way into the hallway and handed Tony Sienna. "I'm going to see Abby. Do you think you can handle being alone with her for an hour or two?"

Tony simply nodded.

"Alright. I'm taking my phone call me if Sienna needs anything."

"What if I need something?" Tony asked pointedly.

Ziva looked at him blankly for a moment. "Call me if Sienna needs anything."

* * *

><p>"Tim could you get me another pillow from the closet over there?" Abby asked as she shifted uncomfortably.<p>

Tim looked at her with a chuckle. "Abby there aren't any more. I already got all four."

"But my back…" Abby began.

Tim sighed. "Come on sit up." Tim said as he helped her get up so he could slip behind her. Abby sighed in relief as she leaned back into his chest. Tim folded his hands over her stomach. "That any better?"

"Of course it is." Abby said as she put her hands over his. "Tim can we go home?" She asked after a few moments.

"The doctors want to keep you for monitoring Abs." Tim said gently.

"I don't need monitoring! I'm not crazy!" Abby insisted.

"Abs…" Tim said quietly. "I know… they're just worried about depression, and so am I in all honesty." Tim said gently.

"I'm not depressed!" Abby argued as she swallowed her tears.

"Abs its okay to be upset." Tim assured her. "This is a hard thing."

"Every time I feel him move I'm worried he's hurting her…" Abby admitted quietly.

"Abby…" Tim whispered. "She can't feel it…" He pointed out.

"I want her to be perfect…" Abby said softly.

Tim pressed his lips to her hair. "She is perfect Abby." He promised.

"Then why'd she have to go?" Abby asked as soon as she buried her face into his shoulder.

"Abby…" Tim said softly before allowing the silence to engulf the room. He gently ran his fingers through her hair.

"Tim?" Abby asked quietly.

"I'm here." He replied just as softly.

"She needs to be important… I want everyone to know." Abby said quietly.

"If that's what you want Abby." Tim said softly.

"Do you think it's a bad idea?" Abby asked hesitantly.

Tim shrugged. "I just don't want you getting hurt." He said gently before a knock came from the door.

"Come in." Tim called.

"Hello." Ziva greeted quietly. "Are you feeling alright?" She asked, obviously concerned by the looks on their faces.

"I'm going to leave the two of you to talk." Tim said softly as he climbed out from behind his wife. "Make sure I get to see you before you leave." He said to Ziva with a smile.

"Of course Mcgee." Ziva promised as he headed out the door. "_Are _you doing alright?" She asked once again, this time pressing for an answer.

"I guess I'm doing as well as is expected." Abby replied as she patted the bed next to her.

"What's wrong?" Ziva asked as she sat down next to her.

Abby put her hand on her stomach as she felt her little boy move. "It's complicated… So if you could let me finish explaining before you…"

"Abby!" Ziva cut her off.

"Alright… A couple days ago I was cramping… And I thought it was just the baby growing until it _really _started hurting. I went to Gibbs… and he took me to the emergency room. They did an ultrasound and discovered I was carrying twins…" Abby found herself lost after that.

"Abby that's great." Ziva tried to comfort her.

"IF ONE MORE PERSON…" Abby began.

"Abby! Calm down!" Ziva said persistently. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to…"

"Ziva what's wrong?" Tim asked as he burst through the door.

"I don't know… She was trying to explain what happened and she got as far as saying she's having twins and she just blanked… I told her it was a great thing and she began to freak out." Ziva explained as they tried to calm her down.

"Zi… one of the twins passed away." Tim explained as he began to rock Abby back and forth.

Ziva looked at him with wide eyes. "Is she alright?"

"I don't know." Tim said honestly. "Abby are you okay?"

Abby nodded. "I'll be fine." She said as she flinched as her son moved.

"Abby its okay." Tim promised her. "It's a good thing."

Ziva bit her lip. "I'll be right back." She said quietly before going into the hallway. She pulled out her phone. "Tony?" She asked softly.

"Zi? Is everything alright?" Tony asked in concern.

"I can't go Tony." Ziva said quietly. "I can't…"

"Ziva what happened?" Tony asked anxiously.

"I'm just so conflicted." Ziva admitted. "My father needs me, but so does the team. It's not fair that I have to choose between the two."

"What's causing the change of heart?" Tony asked curiously.

"Abby… I can't leave Abby." Ziva said quietly before he phone began beeping signaling another call. "Hang on Tony I've got another call." She said before switching lines. "Special Agent David."

"Hello this is the emergency department of George Washington General, your father was just transported in." A bland voice came through the phone.

Ziva lost her breath for a moment. "I'm just upstairs right now visiting a friend… I'll be right down." Ziva said before completely hanging up the phone. She slowly re-entered Abby's room. "I have to go downstairs." She said blankly.

"Ziva?" Tim asked gently. "Is everything alright?"

She shook her head. "My father just was transported in via emergency transit."

"Ziva are you going to be okay going down there by yourself?" Abby asked quietly.

"I… I think so…" Ziva said hesitantly.

"Ziva." Gibbs said with a surprise. "Are you alright?" He asked looking at her ghostly white face.

"My father… He's downstairs in emergency." Ziva said softly.

"Was there an accident?" Gibbs asked, dreading the paperwork that would be involved in such an investigation.

Ziva shook her head. "I think he's sick." She said so quietly that they wouldn't have heard her if they weren't listening so closely. "That's why he came himself… I'm the only family he has left."

Gibbs gently put his arm around her shoulders. "Ziva we should go see what's the matter." He said gently. Ziva simply nodded as he led her into the elevator. "Zi, I'm sure everything is fine." He said gently as the doors slid shut.

Ziva shook her head as the elevator began its departure. "I hate my father… I hate him and he might be dying." She said anxiously. "What kind of a person does that make me!"

Gibbs pulled Ziva into his arms. "You've been hurt by him Ziva. It's okay to feel hatred toward someone who did what he did to you."

"What kind of a person hates their dying father?" Ziva asked angrily.

"Ziva!" Gibbs grabbed her wrists. "You shouldn't blame yourself for this."

"But…" Ziva began before the elevator doors opened. "Let's just get this over with." She said before making a direct path to the emergency room nurses station. "I'm Ziva David, Eli David is my father."

"Of course… He's right through those doors." The nurse said as he pointed toward a set of metal doors.

Ziva nodded before heading through the doors to see her father lying limply in a beige hospital bed. "What's wrong?"

"Director David was diagnosed with aortic stenosis nearly a year ago after a heart murmur was discovered during a checkup. He chose to leave it untreated…" One of the doctors informed her. "He just suffered from a heart attack."

Ziva looked at him in disbelief, her mind whirling. "Why wouldn't he have this treated?"

"Your father's decisions aren't any of my concern until he's conscious again." The doctor replied curtly. "You should know that his heart could potentially fail at any time."

Ziva shook her head. "Excuse me." She choked before heading back through the metal doors.

"Ziva what's wrong?" Gibbs asked, noticing her paling expression.

"I need to see Sienna." Ziva said as she headed for the elevator.

Gibbs grabbed onto her bicep. "Ziva, is your father alright?"

"I need Sienna…" Ziva protested.

"Ziva I'll call Tony and have him bring her here." Gibbs said gently as he directed her to sit down.

"Gibbs I don't hate him… I don't…" Ziva said anxiously.

"Ziva." Gibbs said firmly as he pulled out his cell phone. "It's okay." He promised as he dialed Tony's number.

"DiNozzo." Tony answered his phone swiftly.

"Tony you need to bring Sienna to the hospital." Gibbs said sternly.

"Does Ziva really think I can't take care of her for a couple of hours?" Tony asked angrily.

"DiNozzo…" Gibbs tried to interrupt him.

"Tell her that…"Tony continued.

Gibbs sighed. "DiNozzo she needs you." He said angrily.

"What's wrong?" Tony replied immediately.

"Her father's in the hospital." Gibbs replied. "I don't know what happened, but she's hurt Tony."

"Gibbs she won't want my help." Tony protested.

"Giving up isn't going to get you anywhere DiNozzo. Take it from someone who's made every mistake in the book." Gibbs advised. "The best thing you can do for her right now is to be there for her."

"Gibbs… she's…" Tony continued to protest.

"She's hurt and it's your job to be here for her." Gibbs finished for her. "We're in the emergency room, if you're not here in twenty minutes I'm coming to get you." He said sternly before hanging up his phone.

"Gibbs I don't want Tony…" Ziva tried to protest as she began to stand up.

"Ziva sit down." Gibbs said sternly before she slowly backed back down into her chair.

"Gibbs I just don't know if I can keep myself together…" Ziva admitted quietly.

"That's okay Zi." Gibbs offered.

Ziva shook her head furiously. "It's not okay! I've spent all of my life _hating_ that man and now that he's dying… all I want to do is be his little girl again."

"Ziva… It's alright." Gibbs promised.

Ziva nodded slowly. "I just feel like a bad daughter." She admitted.

Gibbs couldn't help but chuckle. "Ziva you aren't." He promised. "Everything is going to work out."He said as he sat down next to his agent.

Ziva nodded. "Everything's going to be fine…" She said softly, trying not to let the small tears flowing down her cheeks show.

* * *

><p>Tony made his way into the emergency room, carrying his tiny daughter in his arms. "Ziva." He breathed when he saw her pale face, tear stains covering it.<p>

Ziva stood up and slowly walked toward him. Tony gently pulled her into his open arm. "It's okay Zi… It's okay." He promised softly.

Ziva shook her head as she buried her face into the crook of his neck. "Nothing about this is okay."

"Ziva…" Tony said abruptly and she pulled back in surprise. "I'm sorry… you were getting close to squashing Sienna…"

Ziva looked at her daughter longingly and Tony gently transferred the small baby into her arms. "Hey sweetheart." Ziva greeted her. "I'm here… I'm never leaving you." She whispered as she pulled her close.

"Ziva do you want to go for a walk? You look like you could use one." Tony offered softly. Ziva simply nodded before the two began their trek through the halls.

It was nearly twenty minutes later when someone said something again. "I'm a horrible daughter." Ziva said quietly.

Tony shook his head. "Ziva…"

"It's true! All he was trying to do was prepare me! I've never appreciated what he did for me. I've always seen everything as some sort of torture method." Ziva said quietly. "I never understood that he thought he was helping me…"

"Ziva… no father should ever… do what he did to you." Tony promised her. "There is never a reason that would justify what he did. Anywhere else in the world it would be considered abuse."

"Is that what you think when you see me?" Ziva asked angrily. "That I'm some sort of abused… ruined person? Is that what you think?"

Tony gently took hold of her shoulders. "I don't think that at all Zi… I think you're amazingly strong and loyal. I think you're perfect."

Ziva looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "I just don't know… What I'm supposed to do anymore…"

"You're supposed to be the best mother you can be to our daughter. That's the only thing you need to worry about." Tony said softly.

"Then… I have to do something." Ziva said softly. "You're not going to like it… or think it's a good idea. But it's important."

"Ziva…" Tony began.

"She needs to meet my father. She deserves to meet him." Ziva said softly.

Tony shook his head. "Ziva…"

"HE'S DYING TONY! WHAT IS IT GOING TO TAKE FOR YOU TO UNDERSTAND THAT? HE CAN'T DO ANYTHING TO HER BECAUSE HE'S DYING!" Ziva screamed at him.

"Zi…" Tony tried.

"Shut up and leave me alone Tony." Ziva hissed angrily.

"Ziva…" Tony tried again.

Ziva turned around and swiftly slapped him across the face. They stood in silence for a moment before Ziva began to tremble. Tony could sense her arms failing and quickly reached for their daughter. As soon as the child was out of Ziva's arms she wrapped her arms around her own waist.

"Ziva… It's okay." He promised quietly. "Everything's okay."

Ziva shook her head. "I can't… I just… can't."

"Nobody is asking you to." Tony promised softly. "It's okay to feel hurt… and to show pain."

Ziva shook her head. "That's all he ever taught me… I'm not allowed to show pain. I cried once after I got lost at the marketplace and he put me out in the middle of nowhere and left me there to find my own way home. I can't be weak."

"You can be whatever you want to be Ziva… He's not in charge of you." Tony said softly.

"He ruined me Tony. I can't be what I need to be." Ziva said softly. "I can't love our daughter the way she needs me to."

"Hey." Tony said softly. "You're an amazing mother, and you'd do anything for our daughter."

Ziva furiously wiped her eyes with her wrist. "Is this ever going to get any easier?" She asked him.

Tony looked into her chocolate brown eyes, pooling with tears. "I hope so Zi…I hope so."

"Excuse me." A nurse's voice abruptly interrupted the pair. "I'm looking for a Ziva David."

"That's me." Ziva said quietly, desperately trying to avoid eye contact.

"Your father's asking for you." The nurse said quietly.

Ziva nodded before reaching over to take her daughter. "Is he still in emergency?"

"He was just transferred upstairs, room 245." The nurse informed before making his departure.

"That's right across the hall from Abby." Ziva said quietly.

"Why don't you go to your father's room and I'll be right across the hall." Tony suggested.

"I can't go alone." Ziva said softly.

"Then I'll be with you." Tony promised her. "Every step of the way."

_**Author's Note: YAAAAAAAAY I finally finished this chapter! Which means two things: 1. You guys get a new chapter. 2. I now have to write an essay and do about five worksheets for APUSH. *Sigh* I hope you guys are enjoying the story! Please Review! **_


	20. Beyond Repairs

"Ziva?" Eli asked softly as his daughter entered his room.

"Of course father." Ziva said quietly, her arms wrapping ever so slightly tighter around her daughter.

"Come here." He requested softly. Ziva cautiously moved toward her father's bed. "It's alright Ziva… I'm not going to chew."

Tony chuckled as Ziva smirked. "It's bite." She corrected him.

He gently pressed his old wrinkled hand to her cheek. "I've been a horrible father to you Ziva." Eli said softly. "For that I am truly sorry."

Ziva bit back the pain that was threatening to spill over. "It's okay." She said simply. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm getting old Ziva." Eli said quietly. "I think it's nearly time for me to go."

Ziva shook her head. "They can treat you… You should let them take care of you." She said softly.

"Ziva I have nothing to live for." Eli replied quietly. "I've lived a long and full life. I don't need to defy God's will in order to live longer."

Ziva opened her mouth, not believing what was about to come out of it. "You have a granddaughter to live for. She needs a grandfather, even if he lives around the world."

"Ziva…" Eli began to protest.

"You ruined me! But you don't have to ruin her!" Ziva yelled at him angrily before pushing the wooden door open and escaping.

"Excuse me." Tony said breathlessly before following Ziva into the hallway. "Ziva are you alright?" Tony asked softly.

Ziva shook her head. "It hurts… I can't pretend it doesn't."

"Is everything alright?" Tim asked as he poked his head out from Abby's room.

Tony glanced at his co-worker before returning his attention to Ziva. "We're gonna be fine." He said more forcefully than intended, causing Tim to retreat back into the room.

"Is everything alright?" Abby asked as Tim came back into her room.

Tim regretfully shook his head. "Ziva's hurt… She's not going to admit it but she's breaking inside."

"Her dad's in the hospital Tim…" Abby pointed out softly.

Tim saw her tears coming before she did. "Abby." He said gently pressing his lips into her hair.

"I miss him so much Tim." Abby said softly. "He wanted grandchildren so badly... And I never gave him any."

"Abs." Tim comforted softly. "Your parents would be so proud of you. You're beautiful and strong and you've shown more tenacity than almost anyone I know."

Abby smiled through her sniffs. "I've never been able to give up on anything easily."

"That's part of what makes you, you Abs." Tim said quietly as he sat down next to her.

She nestled back into his chest and smiled. "Do you really think they'd be proud of me?" She asked softly.

Tim pressed his lips into her hair. "Absolutely." He promised her.

"I'm so sorry Timmy… everything about this pregnancy… you probably hate me." Abby began to apologize.

Tim sighed as he pulled her closer to him. "I could never hate you Abs."

"I put both me and our baby in danger today…" Abby protested. "I never should have put you through that." She said softly as tears began to fall.

"Hey." Tim said softly. "It's alright…" He promised her. "I promised to spend the rest of my life with you, through the good and the bad. We're just going to have to get through the bad for now."

"I don't want to be fat again Tim." Abby said softly. "I know it's silly… But I don't want to go through another pregnancy."

Tim shook his head. "It's not silly Abs." He assured her. "We never planned on any more children. It's alright for you to be scared."

"I'm not scared!" Abby protested. "I just… hate being pregnant." Abby admitted softly.

Tim smirked. "I promise to take care of you and our baby boy." He said as he put his hand onto her slightly rounded abdomen. "I'll get you everything you need and I'll be with you every step of the way."

Abby furiously wiped the tears flowing from her eyes. "I'm sorry… I just can't control…"

Tim looked down at her. "You're absolutely perfect Abs." He assured her.

Abby laughed as even more tears fell down her face. "Are you trying to make me cry?" She asked as he bent down to capture her lips in his.

"If you being happy makes you cry, then absolutely." Tim joked softly.

Abby smirked before he captured her bottom lip between his once again. After a few minutes Abby began to feel rather queasy. "Tim." Abby mumbled as she tried to pull away. "Tim!" She tried more urgently this time.

"Hm?" He asked distractedly.

"Tim." Abby moaned, feeling bile rising in her throat.

"What's the matter?" He asked more specifically this time.

"Sick." Was the only word she managed to get out before her hand flew to cover her mouth. Tim immediately bent down and picked up the trash can and put it beneath her. She promptly drained the contents of her stomach.

"I'm so sorry Abs…" Tim said softly as he ran his fingers through her tangled locks.

Abby moaned. "I hate… this… so… much." Abby said softly.

"I know Abs… I know…" Tim whispered as she leaned back into his chest.

Abby sighed. "Can't we just fast forward five and a half months?" she asked him with a smirk as she placed her hands on her stomach.

Tim gently covered her delicate hands with his. "We're going to get through this Abs." Abby responded by laying her head into the crook of his neck.

She was almost asleep when the door swung open. "SHUT UP DINOZZO!" Ziva screamed at Tony as she opened the door.

"Ziva!" Tony called in protest as he followed her into the room.

Abby shot up abruptly, shaking in confusion. "What's going on?" She asked shakily.

Tim pressed his lips to her hair. "It's okay… I think…"

"If my father doesn't want treatment then he can just die!" Ziva yelled angrily.

"Ziva you don't mean that…" Tony argued.

"I don't know what I mean anymore. But if my father…" Ziva began before Abby suddenly burst into tears.

Tim gently pulled her into his arms. "It's okay Abs…" He said softly. "Everything's fine."

Abby shook her head. "I want my dad back…" She sobbed softly. "I want my mom."

Ziva looked at Abby guiltily. "Tim I didn't mean…"

"Don't apologize to me Ziva…" Tim cut her off. "If you're going to apologize, apologize to Abby."

"Abs…" Ziva said as she moved over to her best friend. "I'm sorry." She said softly as she rubbed Abby's arm.

Abby shook her head. "You don't understand what it's like… to know you'll never see your dad again." She said quietly. "I know he wasn't always good to you… But he's your dad Ziva… He deserves as many chances as he needs to get it right."

"I can't do that Abby…" Ziva began.

"What if Tony made a mistake with Sienna… and lost her trust?" Abby ventured. "Would you want her to never give him a second chance?"

Ziva shook her head. "Tony's not like that…" She argued.

"BUT WHAT IF HE WAS?" Abby argued. "Then what?"

"He's not!" She argued, knowing this wasn't the game Abby wanted to play.

"People aren't always what they seem." Abby said quietly. "People lie…and hurt you… because they think it's a part of life. Life's just a game and we're all players. People you _love_ hurt you, and you'll never know why. But it's up to you to know if they mean enough to you. He's your father Zi… He should _always_ mean enough to you."

Ziva shook her head. "You don't understand Abby… Your family wasn't like mine." She dismissed the forensic scientist.

Abby looked at her tears in her eyes. "You think my life was perfect?" She asked in disbelief. "Just because my Dad didn't train me to be in the military…"

"Look Abby… I don't need you right now." Ziva cut her off before quickly pushing open the wood door to the room in a desperate attempt to hide her own tears.

As the door shut Tim let out a breath he didn't know he was holding as Abby broke into sobs. He instinctively tightened his arms around her in a meager attempt to console her.

"I'm so sorry Tim…" Tony said apologizing for Ziva. "She's… running on less than four hours of sleep and dealing with a lot." He explained softly as he took Abby's hand. "Abs she didn't mean it…" He tried to assure his surrogate sister.

Abby shook her head. "Ziva never… Not even…She's never said _anything_ like that to me before. I'm sure she has to you, or you Timmy… But not me. If she said it she meant it."

Tim sighed softly as he rubbed his hand along Abby's shoulder. "Are you sure you're not overreacting?" He pressed.

"If Ziva doesn't need me anymore than I simply won't be there anymore." She replied sternly as she shifted in attempt to get more comfortable.

_Sorry_. Tony mouthed to Tim once again before he spoke up. "Gibbs has Sienna, he said he was going to head over to your house and check up on things… I'm pretty sure he'll be back soon."

"Thanks Tony." Tim said as he watched his friend depart from the room. Several minutes later he looked down and realized that Abby had fallen asleep, in a position he was sure she would kill him for if he allowed her to remain in it due to the back pain it was sure to induce.

Tim shifted gently, rearranging Abby's back into a far less uncomfortable position, but at the same time waking her. "Sorry Abs." He said softly as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"Why would you do that?" She asked grumpily.

Tim shook his head knowing it wasn't worth the explanation right now. "I'm sorry go back to sleep." He said with a kiss to her forehead.

Abby smiled in response and snuggled back into him, falling back asleep almost instantly.

Nearly twenty minutes later a knock sounded at the door. "Come in." Tim called as loud as he felt he could without waking his wife.

"Hey Mcgee." Gibbs said uncomfortably.

"Is everything alright Boss?" Mcgee asked, concerned by his boss's composure.

Gibbs closed the door behind him and set his coffee down across the room from Abby for good measure. "Mcgee…" Gibbs said awkwardly, making a sour face as if he had smelt something terrible.

"Look Boss… I don't know what I did…" Tim began awkwardly.

Gibbs shook his head. "I owe you an apology Mcgee." Gibbs admitted softly.

Tim looked at him curiously. "Never…" He began awkwardly once again.

"Tim I messed up." Gibbs admitted. "The way I reacted… When we were back at the house… I never should have yelled at you the way I did. If I had been in your situation I would have been just as terrified."

"Boss you don't have to…" Tim cut him off.

"Tim. I'm sorry." He replied with a small smile as he looked at Abby. "How's she doing?"

Tim nodded with a smile at his boss. "Better." He assured him. "We're fine… everything's going to be fine. It's going to be hard… but fine."

Gibbs nodded. "Thank you." He said softly.

"For?" Tim asked curiously as he looked up at Gibbs.

Gibbs sighed. "For taking good care of her." He explained. "She deserves someone as good as you to take care of her."

Tim smiled and shook his head. "Abby doesn't need taking care of." He assured him. "She's got that one covered on her own. She just needs help every once in awhile."

"Well… thanks for being that guy for her. Because if it had been someone else I'm sure Abby never would have let me meet him for fear I'd kill him." Gibbs admitted.

Tim smirked. "She trusts you Gibbs."

"I don't trust anyone with her." He told him. "Nobody but you."

Tim shook his head. "I honestly don't deserve any thanks for this… I may have given her some of the best things… but all of the worst came along with them."

"That's what family's about Tim." Gibbs said gently.

"Gibbs…" Tim said gently as he pulled out from underneath Abby, causing her to stir lightly but not wake up. "Can we talk outside for a minute?" He asked softly as the pair headed into the hallway.

"You're nervous." Gibbs assessed the situation as soon as the door was shut.

Tim nodded. "I don't know what to do…"

Gibbs waited for a moment. "You're going to have to be a bit more specific Mcgee..." Gibbs pointed out.

Tim sighed. "Abby wants us to make sure that both the twins are important." He tried to explain. "But she's terrified… I don't know when to bring it up and when not to…"

Gibbs just smiled. "You're never going to know. There's no guidebook that says how to handle these kinds of things Mcgee. It's always hit and miss."

"I can't afford to miss anymore right now Gibbs." Tim admitted. "Not with Abby's emotions where they are and with two teenagers in the house."

"It's going to be alright Mcgee. No matter how all of this turns out for the team…it's going to be alright." Gibbs assured him. "Hit or miss."

Tim sighed. "How are Caitlin and Anastasia?" He asked tiredly.

"They're teenagers… A bit shaken up by everything… but they're coping by eating conspicuous amounts of junk food and watching a television marathon with Sarah." Gibbs replied with a smirk.

Tim nodded with a smile. "Those are my girls."

"I hear it's a boy." Gibbs said conversationally.

Tim looked at him and nodded. "It's a boy." He confirmed. "And… a girl." He said softly.

"You two thought about names yet?" Gibbs asked him as they went back into the room so Gibbs could retrieve his coffee.

Tim shook his head. "It's going to be a hard process when we do." He assured him. "Naming our little girl… it's going to be…"

"If you two ever need a few days without the girls, tell me." Gibbs told him firmly. "You can count on us to take care of you guys."

Tim nodded. "I'm sure there will be some point where we'll take you up on that offer. But for now I'm just focusing on getting through today." He admitted as Abby began to wake up.

"Tim?" Abby questioned softly.

"Right here." Tim assured her as he held her hand. "Did you sleep well?"

"What was that, like twenty minutes?" Abby asked grumpily.

Tim looked down at his phone before looking back and nodding. "Yup." He confirmed for her. "But you haven't been getting much sleep I'm sure anything is worth it at this point."

Abby smiled as he leaned in to kiss her. "I'm still tired." She admitted. "But I can't sleep."

Tim immediately knew what was bothering her. "Sweetie Ziva didn't want to hurt you." Tim assured her.

**What happened?** Gibbs signed to Abby, their traditional way of discussing things.

Abby shook her head and burrowed into her pillows.

"Ziva… got a little bit angry at Abby." Tim tried to explain. "She said she didn't need Abby… and the combination of that and Abby's hormones…"

"I'M NOT HORMONAL!" Abby yelled into her pillows.

"Of course not Abs." Tim and Gibbs replied immediately.

Gibbs nodded at understanding of the situation. "This team is going to have to make up and fast." He pointed out. "Ziva needs Abby and Abby needs Ziva."

Tim nodded as they listened patiently to Abby's protesting. "I don't need that backstabber!" She proclaimed angrily into her pillows.

"And I need a team." Gibbs said with a sigh as he sat down with his coffee.

Tim looked at him in realization. "No one's been to work in at least a week." He pointed out.

Gibbs nodded. "Vance is starting to get on edge. His best MCRT has been out of action and the press is demanding some cases to be solved. In addition to that Abby's temporary replacement is nowhere as good as she is. The other teams aren't getting things done either."

"We've got some serious work to do." Tim agreed with a sigh as he fell into the chair next to his boss. "I just hope we haven't gotten past reparations."

"Me too Mcgee… Me too."

_**Author's Note: AAAAAAH! Guys I'm so sorry! I haven't updated this in so long, I almost cried… But I did NaNoWriMo last month and just didn't have time to write both a novel and this :( But now it's over and I'm back to my regular writing schedule! Thanks so much to my faithful readers! I love all of you! Hope you're having a great holiday season!**_


	21. You Were Worth It

"Ziva!" Tony called out to her as he saw her sitting next to Ducky, who was holding Sienna, in the waiting lounge.

Ziva looked up briefly before looking back down at her suddenly interesting hands. "Tony." She acknowledged him.

Tony looked over to Ducky and smiled at his daughter. "Hi Sienna." He said softly to the infant as he gently stroked her soft skin.

"Ziva we need to talk." Tony informed her importantly as he took Sienna from Ducky's arms allowing him to get up.

"I'm going to go get some tea." Ducky dismissed himself.

"I'm not talking to you about my father Tony." Ziva said grumpily.

Tony shook his head. "Ziva… what happens between you and your father isn't my business. But you said something back there I'm pretty certain you didn't mean." He said gently.

"Tony I mean it. If he doesn't value his life then I don't care what he does with it." Ziva insisted grumpily.

Tony shook his head. "Ziva I'm not talking about that. I'm talking about what you said to Abby." He explained with a sigh.

Ziva's head snapped up. "What?" She asked, obviously oblivious to what he was talking about. "I didn't mean to make her miss her parents… It was an accident… I apologized Tony."

Tony shook his head once again. "Think harder." He pressed.

Ziva looked at him, still confused. "Would you just tell me?" She asked angrily after a few moments of awkward silence.

"Ziva you told Abby you didn't need her." Tony said gently.

Ziva sighed. "Crap." She said obviously frustrated as she got up from the chair she was sitting in.

"Zi…" Tony said nervously as Sienna began to squirm in his arms.

"Tony you'll be fine for five minutes." Ziva assured him as she headed for the elevator.

Tony shook his head nervously. "Ziva I know nothing about…"

"Just… walk with her." Ziva told him grumpily. "Please Tony." Ziva knew she was resorting to begging but she had to get to Abby. "She's your daughter too." She pointed out as she headed into the open elevator doors.

"Ziva I know… But I haven't spent any time with her… How do I…" He continued to protest.

"Tony I trust you." Ziva assured him as the doors slid shut. She looked up at the ceiling as she folded her arms across her chest. _Please… Abby… I didn't mean to._ Ziva began to formulate a conversation in her head. _What if she won't forgive me? _She began to worry. Her formulated conversation completely drained from her brain however when the doors slid open. She aimlessly made her way to Abby's room and knocked on the door.

"Come in." Tim's voice came from the other side of the door.

"It's me." Ziva said softly as she opened the door. "Abby?" She questioned of her best friend.

Abby glared at her. "What do you want?" She asked her angrily.

"I'll be right back Abby." Tim said gently as he got up.

"Timmy!" Abby protested.

"I'll be right back." He assured her. "I need some coffee." He dismissed himself.

"Go away Ziva." Abby said crankily.

Ziva sighed as she sat down at the foot of Abby's bed. "I'm so sorry Abby…"

"No you're not." Abby replied grumpily.

"Abby I didn't mean what I said. I'm just so tired, and so unbelievably out of control of my emotions. I simply got angry." She explained softly. "I absolutely need you Abby, especially now."

Abby sat up and looked at her friend. "Why would you say you didn't?"

"Abby, you have two kids. Do you remember anything at all about the first week after they were born?" Ziva asked with a smirk. "I don't think I've slept for more than ten hours all week."

"How's Sienna?" Abby asked with new found enthusiasm.

"She's so perfect." Ziva replied with a smile. "I never really understood what the big deal was about babies and perfection… But she's…"

Abby nodded. "I know." That's when Ziva remembered Tony was most likely downstairs freaking out over a still fussy infant. She stood up abruptly. "What's wrong Ziva?"

"Tony's downstairs with Sienna…" She explained briefly.

"By himself?" Abby asked, slightly surprised.

Ziva nodded. "She is his daughter, it's not like I don't trust him with her… But he doesn't trust himself."

"Tim was like that too." Abby assured her. "Go ahead."

Ziva quickly made her way back downstairs and couldn't help but laugh at Tony's panicked expression. "Tony." Ziva said gently.

"Ziva! She won't stop!" Tony panicked.

Ziva couldn't help but smile. "She's probably just hungry Tony." Ziva assured him as she carefully took Sienna from his arms. "She's fine." She assured the still nervous Tony.

"I was so scared I hurt her… Ziva I'm not ready to…" Tony said still shaken up.

Ziva smiled. "She's fine." She assured him once again. "Just hungry."

"Well then we should feed her!" Tony exclaimed awkwardly.

Ziva rolled her eyes. "Gladly. I just need to get a blanket from the car."

"Zi she's not cold!" Tony protested.

Ziva rolled her eyes once again before looking at the infant in her arms. "Your daddy's just a little crazy isn't he?" She asked her daughter with a smirk.

"I'm not crazy!" Tony protested grumpily.

* * *

><p><strong>I told you they were perfect for each other. <strong>Anastasia signed to Caitlin pointedly.

Caitlin shook her head. **This is The Bachelor, nobody is perfect for each other.**

**She has a point.** Sarah agreed. **There's really nothing perfect about two snobs who feel like making out all the time.**

Anastasia shook her head. **You have no faith in them. **She complained.

**Of course we don't! **Caitlin replied with a laugh as she reached for a carton of cookie dough ice cream sitting on the coffee table.

**Hey I called that! **Anastasia protested.

Caitlin laughed as she grabbed the spoon of the table. **Like an hour ago… It's practically soup. I'm taking rights. **

**That's ridiculous! There's no time limit on dibs! **Anastasia argued.

Sarah laughed at their argument. **We really should eat something other than ice cream soup and chips… **She pointed out.

**Why ruin the fun? **Caitlin asked grumpily.

Sarah sighed. **Technically I am the adult here… Until your parents get home I have to be sort of responsible. **

**When are mom and dad coming home? **Anastasia asked curiously as she took a cookie from the container.

Sarah shrugged. **The doctor's need to be sure your mom's okay before they're going to send her home. **

**What's wrong with mom? **Anastasia asked nervously. **Why is she so sick? **

**She's pregnant you moron. **Caitlin signed grumpily.

Anastasia looked at Sarah for confirmation. **Really?**

Sarah nodded. **She's not doing too well though. **

**Is something wrong with the baby? **Anastasia asked, obviously concerned.

Sarah looked at her sympathetically. **Sweetie I think your parents need to tell you what's going on. It's a serious situation and it's not really my place…**

**Well if nothing was wrong they wouldn't be at the hospital. **Caitlin pointed out.

Sarah shot her a look.

"It's true!" Caitlin exploded with sound, shocking Sarah. The house had been rather quiet all day. "It's just like what happened with Oliver!" She yelled before running up the stairs.

"Katie!" Sarah called after her. **Sweetheart, I'll be right back. **She signed quickly to her younger niece before running up the stairs to Caitlin's bedroom. "Katie?" She asked as she knocked on her door.

"Go away!" Caitlin called through the door grumpily.

Sarah ignored her request. "Are you alright?" She asked her gently.

"No." Caitlin replied grumpily as she tossed a wad of paper into her trash can.

"Caitlin your mom's okay." She assured her.

Caitlin shook her head. "She'd be at home if she were okay… If everything were okay Mom and Dad would be here helping me cram for finals and telling Anastasia to pretend like she had homework to make me feel better."

"Well I can help you cram for finals if you want…" Sarah offered.

"Sarah I haven't even been to school this month. I'm not even sure what classes I'm enrolled in right now." Caitlin said softly. "I just want everything to be the way it was before any of this happened."

Sarah looked at her sympathetically. "Sometimes change is for the better Katie." She pointed out.

"I'm so done with all this change crap!" Caitlin practically screamed. "I'm fourteen! I can't do this!"

Sarah sighed. "Look I don't really know what you're going through… because at fourteen I was living in Maui with your dad at a military base spending the majority of my time on the beach. But my parents were never really around. Tim and Grandma practically raised me."

"Why would they even have another baby now?" Caitlin asked grumpily. "Stace's ten! Why would they want to start again!"

Sarah sighed. "Something tells me that they weren't exactly planning on this Katie."

"Well… then why don't they just…" Caitlin began.

Sarah looked at her in disbelief. "Caitlin that's not something you should even be suggesting, nor should I be discussing it with you."

"They don't want another baby, I don't want another sibling… I don't understand what there is wrong with getting rid of it." Caitlin pointed out.

"Caitlin it's a _baby_." Sarah said in disbelief. "You can't just get rid of a baby!"

"Yes you can." Caitlin argued. "That's why that's an option."

Sarah shook her head in disbelief. "Caitlin your parents value life more than anything in the world. That's why they do what they do. They love that baby just as much as they love you and Stacey."

"It doesn't matter!" Caitlin screamed angrily. "We don't have room for another baby here so we shouldn't have one!"

"Caitlin Kelly Mcgee." Sarah scolded angrily. "I can't believe you don't understand how come that's such a big deal."

"It's not! It happens every day!" Caitlin argued back.

Sarah shook her head. "Don't even think about coming down for dinner." She said angrily as she left the room and went downstairs.

**Is everything alright?** Anastasia signed as Sarah stormed into the living room.

**No. No it's not. **Sarah signed back. **Your sister has got to sort out her priorities before she even thinks about speaking to me again. **

**What happened?** Anastasia signed curiously.

**I'm sorry Stace but I'm not having this conversation again. **Sarah signed as she grabbed what was left of the carton of ice cream.

Anastasia looked at her curiously. **Did she do something wrong?**

**She said something wrong. **Sarah supplied for her hoping it would get her off her back.

Anastasia sat there still studying Sarah's face. **What?** She asked after a long moment of the two just sitting there.

Sarah looked up at her knowing that this was a possible chance to find out what was really bothering her. **Did your parents ever talk about an abortion when Abby was pregnant with your brother?**

Anastasia looked at her curiously. **Caitlin asked about it when mom and dad said there wasn't going to be a baby brother.**

Sarah sighed. **So you know…**

**Yeah I know what an abortion is. But why were you two… IS THAT WHY MOMS AT THE HOSPITAL!** Anastasia suddenly looked as panicked as Sarah had ever seen her.

**Sweetheart calm down. **Sarah signed gently as she moved to sit next to her youngest niece. **Your mom isn't getting an abortion. You know how serious that is right?**

**Of course! **Anastasia signed back. **Mom told me that it's an option if you really need it, not an escape route. Why were you and Katie arguing about…**

**She's got the wrong idea about your mom being pregnant. She doesn't want another sibling. **Sarah explained.

**So she said…?** Anastasia asked in disbelief. Sarah nodded before Anastasia stormed up the stairs and pushed in Caitlin's door. **What on earth is wrong with you?**

**What did I do?** Caitlin signed back crankily.

**Why on earth would you even think that that's your choice to even be involved in? Mom doesn't even know we know she's pregnant yet and you think you can voice your opinions like that? **Anastasia signed as quickly as she could. **That baby's my sibling too but you don't see me throwing out the idea of getting rid of it. I'm not thrilled, but Katie it's a baby!**

**I don't want another baby in this house. You're enough.** Caitlin signed back angrily.

Anastasia looked at her in disbelief. **I'm going to pretend that you didn't say that… You have got to realize that this house doesn't revolve around you. **

**Well it doesn't revolve around you either! **Caitlin argued lamely.

**You think I don't know that? **Anastasia signed back angrily. **I've been following in your perfect little footsteps since the day I was born. And a year ago when you started screwing up it was almost a miracle for me. But now it's just stupid. You've got to wake up and realize that you're ruining your life.**

Caitlin looked taken aback. **What?**

**What do you meant 'what'? You tried to kill yourself! **Anastasia pointed out, tears falling down her face. **Do you have any idea how scared I was that I'd never see you again? You've got to wake up and realize that what you do and say has an effect on people. I thought I was going to go through the rest of life without my older sister. **

**You didn't act very concerned. **Caitlin protested.

**Grow up Caitlin! You're fourteen! I'm ten and I even know you're acting like a baby! **Anastasia signed as she tried to wipe away her tears. **Just… get over yourself! **She signed angrily before running out of her sister's room and across the hall into her own.

Sarah sighed in defeat as she heard both doors slam in the hallway as her phone began to ring. "Hello?" she sighed into the phone

"Hey Sarah." Tim's voice filled the phone. "How're the girls doing?"

Sarah sighed once again. "They're arguing." She admitted in defeat.

"Is everything alright?" Tim asked, concern lining his voice.

"They both really miss Abby." Sarah explained half the problem. "And… they're arguing about the baby."

"The baby? They don't even know about…" Tim said awkwardly. "Wait you told them?"

"Well they figured it out themselves Tim! They're not oblivious." Sarah exclaimed. "But… Caitlin's not happy about it."

Tim sighed. "I guess that's to be expected. She's never been good at adjusting…"

"Tim… She's… She's really not happy about it." Sarah said awkwardly.

"Sarah spit it." Tim said impatiently.

"She thinks Abby should terminate the pregnancy." Sarah said softly.

"WHAT?" Tim yelled abruptly. "Why?"

"A combination of things that really don't justify it… But Tim these two need their mom back home. I really can't fill in on this one." Sarah said softly.

"Sarah… I can't thank you enough for what you're doing for us right now. But us just picking up and coming home right now isn't really an option." Tim said just as quietly.

"I can't play mom for much longer here Tim. They need Abby." Sarah knew she was breaking.

"I'll see what I can do Sarah." Tim promised. "Can you hold down the fort until tonight?"

"Sure." Sarah assured him. "I don't want to rush Abby home if she really needs…"

"Don't worry about it Sarah. I've been taking advantage of you… It's not like it's your job to watch the girls." Tim said.

"I'm happy to watch them Tim…" Sarah assured him. "It's just… this is getting complicated and I don't know what to do about it."

"I understand Sarah. They're complicated." Tim assured her. "I'll call you later alright?"

"Talk to you later." Sarah agreed before they both hung up the phone.

"Are the girls alright?" Abby questioned as Tim put his phone in his pocket with a frown.

"Nobody's hurt if that's what you're asking." Tim replied gently.

Abby looked at him immediately concerned. "What's wrong."

"The girls know." Tim said gently.

"Well they were going to find out eventually anyway." Abby pointed out as she pressed her palm to her abdomen. "How'd they take it?"

"Apparently… Caitlin had a few opinions to voice about it." Tim said gently.

"Tim…" Abby pressed.

"She doesn't want us to have the baby." Tim said gently.

Abby shook her head, panicking. "No no no… I can't… I can't get rid of him…"

"Abby calm down." Tim pressed. "You're not getting rid of him." He assured her. "Caitlin's going to come to terms with this."

"Why would she…?" Abby asked softly.

"I don't know Abs… But they need you." Tim said.

"Tim I want to go home." Abby informed him. "I want my girls…"

"I know you do." Tim replied gently as he pulled her into his arms. "Let's see if we can get you home."

* * *

><p>"Caitlin! Anastasia!" Tim called up the stairs, hoping the latter of the two would somehow notice that her parents had gotten back home.<p>

Sarah came into the front hall. "You're home!" She exclaimed far more desperate sounding than she'd intended.

"Mom!" Caitlin exclaimed as she ran down the stairs, slightly shocked to see both her parents present.

Abby nodded as she carefully made her way to a large armchair and sat down.

"I didn't know you were coming home…" She said softly.

"I didn't know you were going to react so badly to having another sibling." Abby retorted.

Caitlin gulped. "So you heard about that then." She said uncomfortably.

Abby nodded. "I think you and I should have a little talk." She told her daughter who reluctantly nodded. "Tim why don't you and Sarah go check on Stace?" Abby suggested and the pair quickly vacated the room.

Caitlin and Abby sat together in silence for a few moments before Abby spoke up. "You think I should get an abortion?" Caitlin simply avoided eye contact. "Caitlin I asked you a question."

"Yes." She replied softly.

"Is that what you'd do?" Abby asked her daughter.

"Right now?" Caitlin asked. "If I were pregnant right now?"

Abby shook her head. "If you were in my position. If you had a daughter, a beautiful daughter, who didn't want another sibling, for reasons that are completely unknown to you, would you be willing to give up another beautiful baby for your daughter."

"It's not a baby mom it's just some cells." Caitlin argued.

Abby shook her head. "I'm almost four months Caitlin… It's a baby."

Caitlin's eyes rested on her mother's stomach and she shook her head. "I don't want it." She said immediately.

Abby looked at her in disbelief. "You don't really have an option here Caitlin. I just want to know where this is coming from."

"It's been ten years! We don't need another baby around here!" Caitlin argued.

"That's not even a valid argument." Abby pointed out. "Why don't you want this baby Caitlin?"

Caitlin began to grind her teeth. "I'm so sick of not knowing what's going on… I just want everything to be the way it was before all of this started."

"Sweetie." Abby said gently. "Change is a necessary part of growing up. And I know you've gone through more than your fair share, but saying that you want someone else to get an abortion is no way to try and prevent change."

"Well… if you weren't having a baby… Things wouldn't change." Caitlin said quietly.

Abby shook her head. "Things would change anyway sweetie." Abby assured her. "And it's scary, but it's all worth it."

"How do you know?" Caitlin questioned. "How can you know it's worth it?"

Abby reached out to hold her hand. "Because I did it twice already, and both times I got an amazing little girl. It was terrifying and at times I thought it wasn't going to be worth all the trouble it was. But do you want to know a secret?"

"What?" Caitlin asked eagerly.

"You were completely worth it."

_**Author's Note: WHOA WHAT? Two updates within twenty-four hours! This is crazy! I know I know… I felt terrible about leaving you hanging for so long so I just kept writing. I hope you guys are liking this! I think I'm going to end this section of the story pretty soon just to keep the story parts shorter. So keep a look out for a new story as well! Please Review!**_


	22. With Family It's All Worth It

"You feeling better Abby?" Tim asked her gently as she stirred awake on her bed.

Abby looked up at him with a small smile. "It was a long night." Abby admitted. "I can't stop thinking about what Caitlin said."

"Abs… I'm sure that she'll come around eventually." Tim said gently as he took her hand in his. "I talked to Sarah this morning." He said with a sigh.

"I feel terrible for leaving her here with the girls on such short notice without any explanation of what happened." Abby admitted softly. "But I honestly don't think I can tell her…"

Tim nodded. "It's alright Abby. We don't have to tell anyone what happened if you don't want to." He assured her. "You're still Abby, no matter what happens."

Abby shook her head. "I don't feel like myself." She admitted. "I thought I was stronger than that."

"Oh Abs." Tim said gently seeing the pain still evident in her pale green eyes. "You have no idea just how strong you are." Abby tried to hold back her tears but didn't last for long. Tears began to fall down her face uncontrollably. "Abby don't cry." Tim tried to comfort her. "You are the strongest woman I know."

Abby shook her head. "I can't even hold myself together right now Tim… How am I supposed to last for another five months?"

"Abby we're going to get through this together." Tim assured her. "And it's going to be worth it. Just like you told Caitlin."

Abby shook her head. "I'm so scared Timmy…" She admitted as she curled into his now open arms. "It's terrifying to think about all of this and I try to block it out… But every time I feel him move it all comes rushing back."

Tim instinctively placed his hand onto Abby's bump. "I'm sorry." He said softly.

Abby looked up at him. "What are you sorry for?" She asked curiously as she wiped her own tears.

"I'm sorry you have to go through this. I'm sorry that I can't do anything to make this better. I'm sorry that I'll never be able to make it up to you. I'm sorry for everything in this cruel unfair world that I can't protect you from." Tim said softly. "I miss your sparkling green eyes, and I miss how happy we were as a family. I miss when the only heartache in our lives was lost friends..."

"Tim…I don't know if we can ever go back…" Abby said softly.

Tim shook his head. "That's just it. We _can't_ go back. The only place we can go is forward, but I want our future to be the best future it can be. And in order for that to happen our family needs to accept what's happened to us, and that it's going to be alright."

"Tim we never got over Oliver… I don't know how we can…" Abby began.

Tim looked her intently in the eyes. "We should take the girls."

Abby looked back curiously. "No Tim."

Tim took her hands in his. "He was their little brother. If we're going to be united as a family with this baby… We need to go back and start where this began." He said gently.

"Tim they were just kids…" Abby said softly. "Oliver was nothing to them."

"Oliver's their little brother." Tim pointed out. "He means something to them whether or not they know it."

"You really want to go?" Abby asked softly and Tim nodded in response. "Then I guess we're going." Abby said softly.

* * *

><p>"Mom where are we going?" Caitlin whined as she sat in the backseat of the car, feeling rather bored.<p>

Tim had told the girls they were going out, and that no phones or other electronics were coming with them. Since then they had been in the car for nearly an hour.

"Caitlin we're almost there." Tim assured her, squeezing Abby's shaking left hand.

**Did he say where we're going?** Anastasia questioned her sister who responded with a shake of her head.

Tim pulled slowly through a pair of large iron gates and into a parking space. Both of his daughters got up from their slouched positions and looked out, surprised to see a cemetery surrounding them.

"Dad why are we here?" Caitlin asked curiously as the four got out of the car.

"We're going to go visit your little brother." Tim said softly as Abby signed the same to Anastasia.

Caitlin's breath hitched but she followed her parents as they walked down a pathway. Eventually they came to a stop in front of a small headstone that read: _Oliver James Mcgee_ across the top.

"Girl's this is Oliver." Tim said softly as he held Abby's shaking frame. "Your baby brother."

Caitlin looked over at her mother and couldn't help herself. "I'm so sorry mom." She cried as she rushed into Abby's arms. "I never should have said… I didn't know…"

"He was perfect." Abby told her softly. "Just like you and Stace. But he never got the chance. I have to give this baby a chance." She said as she put her daughter's hand on her belly.

Anastasia looked around understanding the situation. She quickly moved to her father's side and he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. **Your mom really misses him. **Tim signed to her subtly.

**Why don't I miss him?** Anastasia asked curiously.

Tim sighed. **You never really got to know about him. **He explained. **You were barely five when we lost him. **He pulled his daughter slightly closer to him and rubbed his hand up and down her arm.

The small family stood in silence for several moments before Abby let out a noncommittal moan.

"Abs?" Tim asked gently, his hand immediately moving to her shoulder.

"I want to go home…" Abby said softly as Tim pulled her gently into his arms.

Tim nodded. "We can go." He assured her, still quite concerned. "Are you feeling okay?" He asked softly as they were walking back to the car.

"I feel lightheaded." Abby admitted quietly. "And I'm just sore in general."

Tim smiled at her sympathetically. "How about a back massage when we get home?" Tim offered.

"Yes please." Abby complied as Tim helped her get into the passenger seat.

"Daddy?" Caitlin asked as she buckled up in the backseat.

"Yes Katie?" Tim asked as he started up the engine.

"Can we have Gibbs and Tony and Ziva and Mr. Palmer over for pizza again? Like we used to?" Caitlin asked timidly.

Tim eyed Abby who simply nodded as she stretched out her back in order to try and relieve some of her back pain. "I think we could do that." Tim agreed.

"YES!" Caitlin exclaimed excitedly as she signed the information to her little sister.

**Pizza party?** Anastasia asked excitedly to confirm she had followed the information properly.

Caitlin nodded. "Can we have it tonight?" she asked excitedly.

"I don't see why not." Tim agreed. "Unless your mom has something against that of course." He saved himself.

"No that'd be fine." Abby assured them softly.

"You sure you're feeling alright?" Tim asked softly.

"Tim I'm pregnant… I'm just a little out of it." Abby said as she continued to try and alive the pressure on her back.

Tim looked at her worriedly. "Are you sure that you're up to having everyone over tonight Abs?"

Abby rolled her eyes. "It's time we get back together… The team's our family…. And I need family right now."

* * *

><p>"DOOR!" Caitlin screamed as a knock sounded at the door.<p>

"Thanks so much for getting it!" Tim called back sarcastically as he headed to the door. "Hey Gibbs." Tim greeted his boos as he opened the door.

"How are you doing Tim?" Gibbs asked as he came in carrying several liters of various sodas.

"We're doing a lot better." Tim replied honestly. "We took the girls to see Oliver today."

"And…" Gibbs pressed as he set the soda on the kitchen counter.

"And the idea of family is really setting in again." Tim admitted. "While things kind of seem like they suck right now, we're realizing that the only way we're getting through this is with the team."

Gibbs nodded. "I'm fairly certain that I can speak for everyone that we're here for you."

Tim smiled graciously. "Thanks Boss." He said before calling up the stairs. "Caitlin get Anastasia and come down Gibbs is here!"

"Did he bring the pizza?" Caitlin called back curiously.

"No!" Tim called back. "You know Tony and Ziva are bringing the pizza!"

"Guys shut up!" Abby yelled obviously frustrated from the den.

"Sorry Abs." Tim said with a smile as Gibbs and he entered the den.

"It's okay." She assured him as he kissed her cheek.

"How're you holding up Abby?" Gibbs asked as he sat down in an armchair as Abby was occupying the entire couch.

Abby smiled softly. "I'm okay." She assured him as the doorbell rang, Tim rushed from the room to get the door and Abby continued. "It's just hard…"

Gibbs nodded understandingly. "It's always hard to lose something." He assured her. "If you need anything let me know."

Abby nodded before she looked up at him with a smirk. "Gibbs?"

"What do you need Abs?" He asked prepared to go to the moon and back if necessary.

"I need to get up… My legs are cramping." She said softly as he stood up and crossed the room to help her up.

"That better?" He asked as soon as she was upright.

"Give me a minute…" Abby said as she began to pace around the area rug. "Yep!" She assured him with a smile.

"Abs what's wrong?" Tim asked hurriedly as Ducky followed him into the Den.

"I'm fine Tim." She assured him as he tried to support her as she stood.

"Why are you up? Do you need something? We can get it for you… you don't need to get up!" Tim rambled as he tried to get her to sit back down again.

Abby shook her head. "Tim I've got leg cramps… If I sit they're just going to get worse and worse and worse…"

"I get it Abs." Tim assured her with a smirk.

"How are you doing today Abigail?' Ducky asked as he pulled her into a gentle hug.

"Good Ducky." Abby assured him with a smile. "It's good to see you guys again."

"It's good to see you too Abigail." He said as he took a seat next to Gibbs on the couch.

"Ducky!" Caitlin said enthusiastically as she ran into the den.

"Hello Caitlin." Ducky greeted her. "How are you doing?"

"Good." She said as she sat down on the floor across the rug from the couch.

"Caitlin did you tell Stace that people are here?" Tim asked his daughter sternly.

"Well…" Caitlin said biting her lip. "I didn't exactly…"

"Caitlin go upstairs and tell…" Tim began.

Abby shook her head. "It's okay Tim, I'll go get her."

"Abby are you sure, she's all the way upstairs." Tim tried to persuade her.

Abby rolled her eyes at him. "Tim I'm not disabled, I'm pregnant. I'll be fine." She said impatiently as she headed toward the stairs.

"Abby!" Tim protested as he followed her out of the room.

"Tim stop!" Abby snapped at him as she turned around. "I'm fine." She hissed in an attempt to not let everyone else hear.

"Abby you've got to be careful." Tim said gently as he tried to hold her hand.

Abby snapped her hand to her side. "Tim… I'm just going up the stairs…"

"What if you fall?" He asked irrationally.

"Really!" She yelled at him, not caring who heard from the other room at this point. "I'm fine Tim! And I certainly don't need you to watch me go up the stairs!"

"What's going on?" Gibbs asked obviously concerned as he entered the hallway.

"Tell him to leave me alone!" Abby said as she pointed to her husband, tears she was trying to hide falling down her face.

"Abby…" Tim tried to console her.

Gibbs simply shook his head at his agent before moving over to his surrogate daughter. "Calm down Abs." He said gently as he hugged her.

"I'm fine!" Abby tried to insist. "He's hovering and I can't take it anymore!"

"Calm down it's not good for you or the baby." Gibbs insisted.

Abby took in a couple of deep breaths as the doorbell rang. "I'll get it." Tim said absent-mindedly as he headed to the front door.

Gibbs took the opportunity to help guide Abby up the stairs and into her bedroom. "Are you alright?" He asked her after she sat down on the bed.

Abby put her hand on her abdomen as she felt a kick and she shook her head. "This is never going to be alright Gibbs." She said as tears fell down her pale cheeks.

Gibbs carefully sat down next to her. "Shhhh." He tried to console her. "It's okay to feel hurt."

"I never thought anything could hurt this much… I never thought that this was going to be so hard." Abby admitted as she rested her head on Gibbs' inviting shoulder.

Gibbs nodded in understanding. "You've gone through so much Abby… Most of it's not your fault. It's honestly not fair."

"It's not!" Abby exclaimed. "Nothing about this is fair!"

Moments later a knock sounded at the door. "Abby?" Ziva's voice sounded.

"Come in Zi." Abby said softly.

Ziva smiled sympathetically at her best friend. "Having a hard day?"

Abby nodded as Ziva sat down next to her. "I feel so stupid…"

"Abby its okay to feel sad about what's happened to you." Gibbs assured her. "It's okay to be angry… You don't have to act like this is just fine."

Ziva carefully rubbed the back of her best friend's hand. "It's not silly Abby." She assured her.

"I thought I could do this… I thought we could have a nice time together as a family… But I can't even hold myself together through that!" She exclaimed grumpily. "I don't know what to do anymore!"

"Abby look at me." Tim requested from the doorway.

"Go away Tim." Abby said burying her face further into Gibbs' shoulder.

"Abby." He pleaded gently taking her hand from Ziva. "Please look at me." He said gently as he ran his fingers through her tangled pigtails. Abby eventually gave in and glanced over. "The only thing you need to do is be you Abs."

"What do you mean?" She asked softly.

He squeezed lightly on her hand. "You are _perfect_ Abby. I married you because you're beautiful, and smart, and you're everything I wish I could be." He said softly. "All I want you to do is be you."

"Timmy." Abby said softly before he captured her lips in his.

"Mom Tony wants to know if…" Caitlin rushed into the room stopping awkwardly when she saw her parents. "I'm just… gonna…" She said awkwardly before running out of the room, Ziva and Gibbs laughing.

"I'm so sorry Timmy." Abby said softly. "You were just trying to take care of me."

Tim shook his head. "I'm sorry Abs, I should have thought more about how you're feeling."

"It's okay…" Abby assured him as he helped her off from the bed. "Let's just get through today."

"We're going to get through everything Abs." Tim assured her gently as he pressed his hand to her stomach. "And we're going to have the most perfect baby boy."

Abby nodded as he kissed her once again. "Let's go." She said as the doorbell rang once again.

"PALMER'S HERE!" Tony yelled up the stairs.

"I'm gonna go get Stace." Tim said softly. "You go downstairs with Ziva and Gibbs."

Abby nodded and the three of them made their way into the kitchen where people had already started eating. "You couldn't wait five minutes." Gibbs said grumpily as he grabbed a slice of pepperoni and took a seat at the table.

Abby just shook her head as she hugged Tony. "I should have seen this coming. I left you and my daughter alone with Pizza."

"Hey Ducky and Palmer were here too!"Caitlin protested as she took a big bite out of her meat-lovers pizza.

"And Sienna." Ducky said in a babyish voice as he bounced the infant gently in his arms. Ziva smiled as she retrieved her daughter from Ducky's arms.

"Hi baby." Ziva said gently to her daughter as she pressed her lips to her head.

Moments later Anastasia ran in signing rapidly at her older sister. **Dad says you were supposed to get me like an hour ago! **She informed her accusingly. **You wanna know what I just did? I got your diary from your supposedly secret hiding spot and I posted every embarrassing secret I could find on your Facebook wall using your account using the password you think I don't know. **

**I'm going to kill you! **Caitlin signed back angrily before she jumped over the table to tackle her sister.

"CAITLIN KELLY MCGEE!" Tim and Gibbs' voices rang simultaneously through the kitchen.

Caitlin had just pinned her sister to the ground when she looked up. "What?" She asked innocently.

"You know the rules Caitlin." Tim chastised. "No death threats."

"Tim can't we just drop it today?" Abby requested tiredly.

Tim shook his head. "Abby you know why we have that rule. Caitlin knows why we have that rule, just because we're with family she's not getting off the hook."

Gibbs nodded in agreement. "Caitlin even _I_ know that rule."

"DID YOU HEAR WHAT SHE DID?" Caitlin said angrily before turning to her sister. **Why would you even do that?**

**YOURE THE ONE WHO WANTS A NEW FAMILY!** Anastasia signed back angrily.

**OF COURSE I WANT A NEW FAMILY! I WANT A FAMILY WITHOUT YOU! **She signed back without thinking.

Anastasia took one look at her older sister and ran toward the front door. "STACE!" Abby tried to call after her, even though she couldn't hear her.

"Upstairs." Tim said threateningly as he snatched the pizza from Caitlin's hand. "And don't even think about coming out of your room."

Abby was attempting to follow her daughter. "Abby let me." Ziva insisted gently as she handed Tony Sienna.

"She needs me Zi." Abby tried to protest.

"Abby… She's fast and you know it. I'll talk to her and bring her back I promise." Ziva assured her before running out the front door. She saw Anastasia's bright pink coat several blocks down the street. After about a minute of running she caught up with it and gently put her hand on her shoulder.

Anastasia turned around, obviously alarmed, and Ziva saw the tears streaming down her face. **Are you alright?** She asked, checking to make sure nothing else had happened but wasn't surprised when she shook her head. **Caitlin loves you sweetie. **Ziva assured her.

Anastasia shook her head. **She thinks I'm a burden.** She signed angrily. **She's always hated me because I was the younger one. I got all the attention that she wanted. And I don't want to live with her anymore. **

**Stace honey you don't mean that.** Ziva tried to assure her.

Anastasia shook her head. **I just want to get a break. I've dealt with her since I was little and I don't want to anymore. She hates me Ziva, She's an attention seeking jerk and I hate her too!**

Ziva looked into her eyes and saw the sincerity of her words. **Stace I'm so sorry, but she's your sister. **

**I don't care! **Anastasia said tears falling down her cheeks.

"What's wrong?" Abby's voice asked Ziva gently from behind her causing her to turn around.

**I don't want to live with Caitlin anymore.** Anastasia informed her matter-of-factly.

Abby sighed, somehow she had known this day was coming. **Stace… I know she's difficult but she's your sister. I know it's hard but I don't know what else to tell you…**

**I can't do this anymore! **Anastasia insisted tears streaming down her face.

**Oh sweetheart.** Abby signed before pulling her daughter into a hug.

"Abby… I don't know what you think of the idea I'm having… but I think it's a possible solution." Ziva said softly.

"Zi that's too much to ask." Abby replied immediately knowing her idea.

Ziva shook her head. "Abby I'd be more than happy to let Stace stay with us, even if it's just until this blows over. It would be good for Sienna to have an older sister like influence."

"Ziva…" Abby said hesitantly. "I think that's a great idea. We just need to talk to Tim about it… He's not going to be easy to convince… But thank you Zi…" Abby said wrapping one of her arms around her best friend.

* * *

><p><strong>Are you sure this is what you want?<strong> Abby signed to her daughter gently as she adjusted her jacket.

Anastasia nodded. They were standing outside the Mcgee house and Tony and Tim had just finished loading her things into Tony and Ziva's car. **I'll still see you all the time mom. **She assured her mom.

It had taken two weeks of negotiating with Tim before he decided that this plan was in fact, the best option until further notice. **I'm gonna miss you too dad. **Anastasia signed to her father as he pulled her into a hug.

**If you ever want to come home…** He signed gently and Anastasia nodded.

**I'll call you if I ever need anything. **She promised him before turning back to Abby. **And you call me if you need anything. **

Abby sighed as she looked at her baby girl. **Everything's going to work out… I promise. **She assured her daughter and watched longingly as she climbed into the backseat next to Sienna.

Moments later Abby and Tim stood hand in hand watching the car drive away. "Do you think she's going to be okay?" Abby asked him fearfully.

Tim nodded. "This is what she wants Abs. And if this is going to make our house a happier one then it's going to be worth it."

Abby smiled as she pulled his hand to her abdomen where their son was kicking. "It's all worth it."

_**Author's Note: So… confession… this sat around for like a month written… I thought I uploaded it (Awkward Times) So this is going to be the last chapter of this story. However it will be continued in the fourth story of the Mcabby Family series "What We Are" I'd love to hear people's opinions of my story so far! Thanks so much to everyone who has reviewed, and especially to the people who have been here since the beginning (NCISaddict77, ladybugsmomma, and , you guys are awesome!) I love everyone else too! Thanks so much for reading and keep an eye out for "What We Are"**_


	23. What We Are

_**Hey readers! I just wanted to let you know, I officially started the next story! So if you want to keep reading this story check out my profile and go to: What We Are **_

_**Thanks so much for reading!**_


End file.
